Perdida
by Justwilighter
Summary: Traduccion: Edward se ha ido, Bella decidió continuar con su vida en Nueva York. 7 años después Edward regresa. Bella es una despiadada empresaria en Nueva York que destrozara a la Corporación C... Que sucederá cuando vea la persona que esta detrás de la Corporación C ...?
1. Yugular

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Como lo prometido es deuda aquí está la traducción de perdida, espero que esta les guste tanto como la primera que muchas de nosotras leímos hace un tiempo y que fue borrada de fanfiction. Por petición de muchas estoy traduciendo este fic, espero no defraudarlas y hacer una buen desarrollo de la historia**

**Para las que no saben la segunda parte de esta historia está ya completamente traducida, las invito a pasar por mi perfil allí están los links de los tráilers y de mi blog donde colocare todo lo referente a la historia para que así tengamos una idea más clara de los lugares, canciones y situaciones que se vayan desarrollando.**

**Chicas una aclaración, igual que en la secuela de esta historia dejare el nombre de la canción y autor antes de comenzar el capitulo, no colocare la letra en el capitulo ya que muchas veces rompe la magia cuando se lee, -pueden entrar a mi blog allí dejare todas las canciones que salgan en los capítulos- solo la colocare en un capitulo especifico y muy importante que vendrá más adelante y que sin la misma esta historia no existiría.**

**La historia original (ingles) le pertenece a edwardsoul, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Yo solo la traduje, nada es mío**

**Perdida**

**- Canción para este Capitulo Dreaming with a Broken Heart- John Meyer.-**

**Capitulo 1: Yugular.**

* * *

**_(Bella's Point of View)_**

Estaba de pie en medio del salón en penumbra mirando el reloj como si fuera mi peor enemigo, observe como el segundero seguía moviéndose, _tick…tick…tick…_, ajena al hecho que deseaba desesperadamente detener el tiempo para que nunca avanzara.

Cerré mis ojos y en silencio, casi podía escuchar cada sueño que había mantenido oculto en secreto en una pequeña parte de mi corazón, y que lentamente se filtraba colándose por las grietas de mi alma disipándose en el aire.

15 segundos más, 10 segundos más, 5 más… y mis hombros cayeron mientras que todo el aire escapada de mi, baje la cabeza derrotada, justo como siempre lo hacía, el tiempo había seguido su curso, incluso para mí.

El tiempo era insensible, ciego y cruel.

Era medianoche del día 13 de Septiembre, ahora tenía 25 años, sacudí mi cabeza y una vez más me reprendí.

_Estúpida Bella, estúpida y tonta Bella_.

Habían pasado 7 años desde que _él_ se había alejado de mí dejándome en el bosque, y otro cumpleaños había llegado, donde fuera que estuviera, sabía que su mente perfecta nunca olvidaba nada, lo quisiera o no, su mente le recordaría este día como mi cumpleaños y sabría ahora mi edad.

Y no le importaba.

Sabía que era irracional, pero este cumpleaños, el cumpleaños número 25, parecía incluso más definitivo, si alguna vez volvía, lo habría hecho antes de que yo tuviera 25, luego de eso, simplemente sería mayor, la diferencia de edades sería demasiado grande. Había una gran cantidad de vampiros más jóvenes que podrían ocupar el lugar mucho mejor.

Mire el reloj, había pasado un minuto.

Mi mente me gritaba como siempre, -_ puedes quedarte aquí contando los minutos hasta que tengas 92 y aun así él no regresara!- _Lo sabía, realmente lo sabía, mi corazón gritaba por algo más.

El estaba en alguna parte del mundo inmodificable, el hombre perfecto que aun encontraba la manera de invadir mis pensamientos, su sonrisa torcida aun era perfecta, su cabello broncíneo aun permanecía perfecto, y sus brazos eran aun el único lugar donde quería estar.

Cumpliría 26 y luego 27, tenía que afrontarlo por última vez.

_Este sería el comienzo de mi vida_, me dije a mi misma, no mirar más atrás.

Por qué se sentía como una sentencia?.

El reloj, indiferente a mi miseria, aun avanzaba, me gire enderezando mis hombros y fui hacia mi cama.

* * *

Escuche el irritable sonido de mi alarma, deslice mi mano fuera del edredón mientras buscaba el botón que terminaría con mi molestia, entrecerré mis ojos mientras miraba mi reloj, 5:00 am, cubrí mi cabeza con el edredón y cerré mis ojos de nuevo, solo sería un instante, pero fue suficiente, antes que pudiera detener el recuerdo este ya estaba allí.

_El ritmo constante de la lluvia golpeaba la ventana de mi habitación despertándome, lentamente abrí mis ojos, mire mi reloj y vi que eran las 5:15 am, me gire en la oscuridad y mis manos lo encontraron antes que mis ojos. Me observaba con una sonrisa torcida, mi ángel, me acerque y me acurruque contra él lo más cerca posible, podía percibir su aroma mientras sentía sus fuertes brazos apretarse alrededor de mí, bese su cuello y escuche su mágica voz susurrar, "Son las 5 de la mañana, deberías volver a dormir." Lleve mis labios a su oído y susurre "No tengo sueño"._

_Retire las frazadas para que pudiera deslizarse bajo ellas, sentí su mano pasar lentamente por mi cabello mientras me miraba, luego, sus fríos labios estaban sobre los míos mientras llevaba mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraía hacia la almohada._

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, tire el edredón mientras caía de mi cama al suelo de rodillas, tape mi boca con mi mano mientras retenía las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse pero que estaba determinada a nunca mostrar. Estaba enojada, enojada porque conocía las reglas.

_Sal de la cama tan pronto apagues la alarma Bella, nunca te permitas pensar en algunos de esos momentos con la guardia baja, tu mente puede empezar a divagar._

Sabía por experiencia que tan pronto como dejara mi mente divagar, esta iría donde siempre quería ir, y era plenamente consciente de lo que me podrían hacer ese tipo de pensamientos.

_Al menos ese recuerdo solo duro 10 segundos, me dije a mi misma._

Retire la mano de mi boca, me puse de pie dirigiéndome al baño, cada vez lo controlaba mejor, eso era lo que siempre me decía, cada vez mejor.

Me coloque una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos junto con mis zapatillas para correr y ate el ipod a mi brazo. Escuche como el rock pesado empezaba a sonar mientras tomaba el elevador y bajaba los 65 pisos hasta la recepción.

Rock pesado y rap era la única música que me permitía escuchar, recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo y cerré mis ojos tratando de olvidar todo excepto correr.

Philip el guardia de noche, me saludo con la mano mientras caminaba por la enorme recepción y me dirigía hacia las puertas. Casi todas las mañanas corría entr kilómetros, las mañanas que despertaba con sueños sobre _él_ o cuando me permitía pensar en _él_ me exigía más, hoy presentía unos buenos 8 kilómetros, de una forma u otra, lo sacaría a él de mi sistema y corazón.

El aire frio de Septiembre era perfecto para correr y luego de unos 4 kilómetros, sentí que mi mente empezaba a estar clara, el golpeteo fuerte de la desagradable música ayudaba a eliminar los indeseados pensamientos, me obligue a correr más rápido, ya no era tan torpe como antes, pero tenía que concentrarme en no tropezar, también ayudaba mantener mi mente alejada de las cosas equivocadas.

Estaba comenzando de nuevo, luche contra la débil y patética Bella de antes y cambie a un modo más voraz, hoy sería uno de los mejores días de mi vida, había programado la importante reunión a las 8:00 am, esta junta seria determinante para la futura dirección de la compañía y de mi carrera.

En la universidad mi especialidad habían sido los negocios, y definitivamente era lo mío, estábamos empezando a adquirir el noveno puesto entre las compañías de adquisición de la revista Fortune 500, no había manera que saliéramos de ella, ya los teníamos en nuestras manos, mi trabajo era subir la temperatura hasta hacerlos arder.

Después de la secundaria (época en la que intentaba no pensar) comencé un nuevo capítulo en mi vida llamado "ser humana" eso era lo que _él_ quería para mi, quería que fuera humana, entonces lo seria.

En la universidad me dedique a mis estudios. La mente humana es un colador, verdad? Hice todo lo posible por olvidarlo, tome clases todo el año, trabaje en la biblioteca del campus para poder estudiar furtivamente una vez estuviera cerrada, me convertí en la asistente de mis profesores y así ganar más crédito, fui tutora de algunos estudiantes para ganar más dinero y por lo tanto tomar más clases, me esforcé para estar en la lista del decano y posicionarme como la mejor de mi clase.

Los hombres no eran una de mis prioridades, en absoluto, no hacía nada para alentarlos, a propósito había "disminuido" mi estándar de apariencia, en la universidad era conocida como "la chica anti moda", no quería hablar con nadie o que se acercaran demasiado a mí, y realmente no deseaba tener una relación, solo quería pasar mis exámenes, y lo logre, me gradué con honores a la edad de 22.

Mi ascenso en la compañía no fue nada lento, luego de graduarme, fui contratada casi inmediatamente por la compañía de inversiones en potencia número 1 en Nueva York, Berkshire-Hathaway, luego de ello, cada jefe que tenía quedaba impresionado con mi ética laboral y mi capacidad despiadada para llevar a cabo el trabajo que me ascendían constantemente. Destrozaba a cualquiera que se interpusiera en mi camino al éxito, había trabajado duro y mucho más que cualquier otro, estaba feliz con la responsabilidad que el presidente había puesto sobre mis hombros. Tener que trabajar duro significaba no tener tiempo libre.

Ahora, estaba en los puestos altos de la compañía, después de solo 3 años, a la edad de 25, había sido galardonada con el puesto que pertenecía a mi antiguo jefe, el vicepresidente.

Me sentí un poco mal por haberle arrebatado el trabajo al hombre, pero, vamos, todo es parte de ser "humana" verdad?

Regrese a la recepción hecha un desastre, mis oídos pitaban por la música fuerte y molesta, pero ahora mi cabeza estaba concentrada, estaba preparada para aplastar algunos cráneos en la reunión de hoy, salude a Oscar el vigilante de las mañanas y me precipite al elevador. Mi conductor estaría aquí para recogerme a las 7:30 am, y por ninguna razón llegaba tarde a ningún lado.

Algunas veces me maravillaba de lo mucho que había cambiado estos últimos 7 años, cuando mi salario aumento hice 2 cosas. Compre un piso en la quinta avenida, y aprendí a vestirme para matar. Mi intención no era conseguir un hombre, sino desequilibrar cualquier hombre que se interpusiera en mi camino al triunfo, era conocida en el mundo de los altos negocios como la "Perra en tacones" y este era un titulo que llevaba con orgullo.

Estaba de pie frente a mi enorme guardarropa decidiendo que me pondría, elegí para hoy un vestido rojo sangre que se ajustaba bastante a mis muslos y unos zapatos negros de 4 centímetros de tacón que hacían lucir mis piernas extremadamente largas y esbeltas. (Practique caminar en ellos 2 semanas antes de salir en público) deje mi largo cabello suelto, lo arregle para que ondeara suavemente, brillaba tanto que la luz se reflejaba cada vez que me movía, nunca utilice demasiado maquillaje así que solo aplique la cantidad justa de rubor, rímel, base y labial rojo para darle el toque final a mi atuendo.

El teléfono sonó, mi conductor estaba aquí, lleve el celular a mi oído y comencé a llamar a las personas de mi equipo que estarían hoy en la reunión, di una última mirada evaluativa al espejo y me dirigí a la puerta tomando mi maletín.

Llevaba 4 de 4. Derrote a cada compañía en la que había puesto mis ojos.

Nunca había perdido.

Mientras el conductor estacionaba frente a las oficinas, recibí una última llamada de Simmons, mi asistente. Todos estaban sentados en la sala listos, perfecto, estaba preparada para hacer mi gran entrada, me encantaba cazar, especialmente temprano en la mañana, en unas horas la compañía seria nuestra.

Olía la sangre e iba a matar.

Iba por su yugular y los dejaría secos.

* * *

Una hora y media en la reunión, el adversario finalmente se quebró viendo que había sido arrinconado a una esquina sin escapatoria, sus abogados tenían sus cabezas entre sus manos, gotas de sudor caían por sus frentes. Olía la victoria. Había hecho ganar a la compañía alrededor de 42.5 millones de dólares y ni siquiera eran las 10 de la mañana.

Me gire hacia Simmons y con mi mirada le hice saber que lo dejaría a cargo de la reunión.

Me levante y dije "Caballeros, ha sido un placer trabajar con ustedes, los dejo en las expertas manos de mi equipo" y luego salí de la sala, nunca me preocupaba por los detalles, dejaba eso para la gente pequeña.

Mientras me acercaba a mi oficina, mi secretaria principal se levanto inmediatamente comenzando a caminar rápidamente a mi lado.

"Señorita Swan, tengo su lista de clientes para hoy y los mensajes están en su escritorio, me tome la libertad de programar el almuerzo de negocios en el restaurante favorito del cliente."

Se quedaba sin aliento por correr, la mire con curiosidad, _por el amor de Dios_, pensé, estoy caminando en unos zapatos de 4 centímetros de alto, porque no podía seguirme el paso?.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y empezó de nuevo "El señor Clooney llamo 2 veces y dejo un mensaje diciendo que lo llame a su número privado".

Puse los ojos en blanco, había asistido al estreno de una película como un favor a una productora y ese tal Joe…ó era George, Clooney no dejaba de llamarme.

"Por favor Sally, encárgate de ese tipo" dije exasperada.

Tenía sus ojos muy abiertos " Quiere que me deshaga de George Clooney?".

Ah, entonces era George, estaba en lo correcto "Si, haz lo que sea, dile que tengo alguna enfermedad horrible, o algo así." Agite mi mano hacia ella, estábamos casi en mi oficina.

"Votaron por él como el hombre más sexy del planeta! por tercera vez!" dijo con voz aguda.

_No tan hermoso como el hombre que una vez ame…cállate Bella!_

Sally me dio una mirada extraña, mientras apretaba mis dientes y crispada el rostro, tome un gran respiro y dije "algo más, Sally?" Me entrego una carpeta gruesa y grande "Aquí está la información que solicito de esta compañía, La Corporación C".

Tome la carpeta y entre a mi oficina.

Levanto la voz "Recuerde que el presidente de Radial Systems estará aquí para reunirse con usted en 20 minutos." Sus últimas palabras las dijo mientras cerraba las grandes puertas dobles de madera en su rostro.

Me senté en mi sillón lujoso de cuero y exhale aliviada.

La primera regla en los negocios era no dejar que el enemigo viera tu miedo.

Hoy yo había tenido miedo, miedo que la adquisición se pudiera venir abajo en frente de mis narices, había estado preocupada que los abogados del adversario pudieran tener algún truco de último minuto bajo la manga, pero lo habíamos logrado.

Mi equipo y yo habíamos derrotado a una de las más grandes compañías de estos tiempos, sonreí, y ese era un lujo que no me permitía muy a menudo, pero me permití una leve sonrisa.

5 de 5, tenía un record de victorias perfecto.

Me recosté en mi sillón y me gire para mirar la ciudad, tener una oficina con muros de cristal que iban desde el techo hasta el piso me permitían tener una vista panorámica de Central Park y la mayor parte del alto Manhattan. Era una vista hermosa, desde este alto sentía que tenía una ventana abierta al mundo donde podía observar el exterior sin que nadie me viera, exactamente como me gustaba, podía mirar hacia abajo a la gente sin que ellos supieran que yo estaba aquí, sin que ellos alguna vez supieran como me sentía internamente.

Me encantaba especialmente la manera como se veía la ciudad de noche, cuando estaba iluminada como un diamante brillante, pase muchas noches aquí al menos hasta la 1:00 ó 2:00 de la mañana. Luego iba a casa por un par de horas a dormir y después comenzaba todo de nuevo.

Me gire hacia el escritorio, ese era todo el tiempo libre que podía arriesgar mi mente, el instinto me mantenía ocupada todo el tiempo. Delante de mí, en una carpeta verdaderamente gruesa que Sally me había dado, estaba mi siguiente oponente, abrí la carpeta para leerla hasta que mi cita llegara.

Hace aproximadamente un año, mientras buscaba los registros financieros de empresas exitosas, me encontré con la Corporación C. En primer lugar estaba intrigada con los procedimientos que la compañía había hecho y segundo me sorprendí con su secretismo, mientras leía todo lo que podía encontrar de la Corporación C, empecé a sentir esa sensación que se apoderaba de mí cuando encontraba una compañía que era perfecta para tomar.

Como si yo fuera el depredador y ellos la presa.

Le avise al presidente de la compañía el Señor Sterling Hathaway sobre la Corporación C, y en menos de una semana habíamos comprado acciones a través de pequeñas empresas tranquilamente para no alertar a nadie de lo que estábamos haciendo, tomo algo de esfuerzo pero 6 meses después, habíamos comprado el 42% de las acciones de la compañía, no faltaba mucho ahora, aunque sin embargo había algunas cosas sobre la Corporación C que aun no sabía, como por ejemplo, quien era el dueño.

Abrí la carpeta entusiasmada por obtener mi respuesta.

Había contratado internos para pasar meses revisando cada parte de los registros de la compañía de manera detallada. La carpeta contenía información importante que enlistaba, entre otras cosas, las debilidades de la empresa, los detalles que requería específicamente, quería toda la información posible, quería saber hasta que pasta dental el presidente utilizaba, todo lo que podría usar en mi beneficio, pero, desde el primer párrafo, vi que los internos habían fracasado como yo en encontrar el propietario de la corporación.

Continúe leyendo pensando que seguramente descubriría el nombre, en todos mis años de carrera, nunca había visto algo como esto. El Billonario detrás de esta compañía solicito permanecer anónimo, esta persona se había esforzado en asegurar el secreto.

Esto iba a ser un reto, todo lo que podía deducir, era que la empresa trabajaba principalmente en otros países, por alguna razón, Alaska. El dinero había sido ganado por pequeños negocios prometedores y guardados en grandes corporaciones de inversiones.

El fundador había sido cuidadoso y paciente, alguno de esos negocios se compraron a principios de los años 1900, las compañías se construyeron lentamente, casi como si él o ella pensara que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Las empresas habían de alguna manera sobrevivido a la gran depresión en la década de 1930. Había protegido inteligentemente las compañías justo antes de la caída de la bolsa, casi como si hubiera tenido algún tipo de aviso de lo que iba a suceder.

Una cosa que no pude averiguar es como esta compañía había permanecido junta durante tanto tiempo, seguramente el fundador original había muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando las computadoras llegaron en la década de 1960 las ganancias de la Corporación C estuvieron por las nubes, de nuevo, era como si la compañía tuviera conocimiento del astronómico efecto que la computación tendría en el mundo.

Como esta compañía había estado fuera del radar de los tantos cazadores que había además de mí, pero iría tras ellos, habían hecho grandes esfuerzos para mantenerse tranquilos en privado, yo tomaría esta compañía y la dividiría en cientos de pedazos y los vendería al mejor postor.

Tenía que haber alguna pista sobre quien recibía el dinero detrás de esta billonaria empresa.

Sentía la emoción de la caza, mis instintos estaban tomando el control, otra diversión para mantener mi mente ocupada.

La –C- en Corporación C tenía que ser la clave.

"De acuerdo C" dije, mientras tomaba la carpeta. "Voy por ti, tendrás tu siguiente número la primera vez que nos conozcamos" me burle.

Sally abrió la puerta, me miro extraña mientras me veía hablándole al escritorio, se detuvo un momento y luego dijo, "Señorita Swan, el señor Jensen esta aquí por su reunión."

"Déjalo pasar" dije mientras me apresuraba a guardar la carpeta en el cajón superior.

Olía sangre fresca y no mostraría ningún tipo de piedad, no dejaría que esta Corporación C se alejara de mí, podía ser un verdadero monstruo cuando me lo proponía.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.. como siempre espero sus comentarios.**

**Abrazos!**


	2. Enfrentar Los Hechos

**La historia original (ingles) le pertenece a edwardsoul, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Yo solo la traduje, nada es mío**

**Capitulo 2: Enfrentar Los Hechos.**

* * *

**_(Bella's Point of View)_**

Me mire al espejo, estaba usando un largo vestido negro que caía hasta el suelo para la cena, tenía una especie de cordones que se entrelazaban en mi espalda en forma de cruces y no tenia tirantes.

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que había comenzado mi misión de encontrar la identidad del misterioso "C". No encontré absolutamente nada, me moleste un poco mas mientras intentaba arreglar mi cabello, esta noche, lo llevaría suelto con suaves rizos cayendo por mi espalda.

Mi conductor llegaría en cualquier momento, iba a otra insoportable cena en la casa del alcalde de Nueva York. Mi único incentivo para aceptar la invitación era que quizás alguien pudiera tener alguna pista de "C". Me acerque a mi enorme ventana observando las luces nocturnas de la ciudad y suspire.

La visión hizo que un recuerdo se abriera paso en mi mente, empezó tal sutil e inofensivo que al principio ni siquiera lo note.

_Estaba de pie en la plataforma del Seattle Space Needle. Era de noche y la ciudad estaba iluminada reflejándose en el océano, se podía ver las luces brillar de un barco a lo lejos del océano pacifico. La brisa agitaba mi cabello mientras sentía 2 brazos fríos de piedra envolverme desde atrás._

_"Hola, amor." Su voz era cálida, como una manta de terciopelo extendiéndose sobre mí._

_Me relaje en sus fuertes hombros mientras él empezaba a tararear mi nana al oído, entrelace mis dedos con los suyos mientras su frío aliento enviaba escalofríos por mi cuello._

El recuerdo fue breve, pero tuvo el efecto de un trueno resonando en mi cabeza.

Durante mucho tiempo no había sentido nada, pero cuando ese recuerdo volvió había sentido… bueno, todo… me paralice. Apoye mi frente contra la ventana, mis brazos habían instintivamente rodeado mi cintura sosteniéndome fuertemente, era algo agobiante, estas heridas no cicatrizaban, seguían palpitando y sangrando a pesar del tiempo. Cerré mis ojos y respire profundo varias veces, había demostrado que me había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo, solo necesitaría un momento, apreté los dientes mientras me controlaba, ni siquiera podía correr ahora y alejar el recuerdo.

Mi teléfono sonó, mi conductor había llegado, tenía que irme.

Tome mi pequeño bolso mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta sin molestarme en comprobar cómo me veía en el espejo.

La cena fue predecible, pase la mayor parte de la noche rechazando los avances de los hombres interesados. Uno creería que algún instinto interior en ellos los haría naturalmente querer alejarse de mí. El senador de Nueva York fue particularmente insistente.

"Así que, señorita Swan, me di cuenta que es de la Costa Oeste, es eso cierto?"

Sostuve mi bebida entre nosotros como si fuera un puñal "Si, viví a pocas horas del norte de Seattle" dije contundente.

Desplegó la sonrisa que utilizaba para conseguir votos y dijo "Los Seattle Seahawks estarán jugando contra los Giants este domingo, tengo un palco y me encantaría que me acompañara."

Creí recordar escuchar a uno de los chicos de la oficina mencionar una vez que los Giants eran un equipo de Fútbol de Nueva York. Preferiría arrancarme todas las uñas que sentarme a ver un partido de fútbol.

Respondí con la menor emoción posible.

"Lo siento, pero el domingo es solo otro día de trabajo para mi, estaré en la oficina todo el día."

Estaba acostumbrado a luchar por los votos. "Oh, no me puedes decir que tienes algo tan importante que no puedes tomarte unas horas fuera de la oficina, el juego es en la noche, puedes trabajar hasta las 4 ese día, te llevare de regreso a la oficina luego del juego, si quieres, a menos que me encuentres tan divertido que decidas quedarte" hasta subió y bajo las cejas cuando dijo eso, luche contra el impulso de lanzarle mí bebida en la cara, en vez de eso , me trague el impulso y dije "Tentador, pero no" y ahí es cuando me aleje.

Divise a mi asistente Simmons al otro lado del salón, era por excelencia el típico hombre de California, y uno muy inteligente, por alguna razón, pensaba que las mujeres encontraban atractivo que mantuviera su rubio cabello lo suficientemente largo para que cayera discretamente a un lado de su rostro, casi cubría uno de sus ojos castaño oscuro. Muy pocas mujeres habían demostrado la efectividad de esa teoría; el hecho que midiera 1.80 hacia fácil encontrarlo en una fiesta.

Camino hacia mí, entrecerré mis ojos mientras decía "Una de tus funciones es estar a mi lado, así los senadores y demás no se sentirán libres de seducirme, para eso te pago tanto"

El solo rió y dijo "Lo siento reina de hielo, pero los humanos necesitan usar el baño de vez en cuando."

Solo me burle y dije "Si… bueno… te vi detenerte y hablar con esa supermodelo, "Gazelle…" cuál es su nombre?"

Simmons lanzo una profunda carcajada "Su nombre es Giselle Bundchen" elevo sus cejas apreciativamente "Y si tratas de despedirme por eso, no habría jurado en el mundo que estuviera de tu lado."

Cruce mis brazos molesta y dije en voz baja "Has sido capaz de averiguar algo sobre la Corporación C?

Deje mi bebida en la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por mi lado, nunca tomaba, solo adormecía los sentidos y debía mantenerme atenta, en fiestas como estas, era más o menos una ventaja.

Simmons suspiro profundamente y dijo "No solo no he conseguido información, la mayoría de los invitados ni siquiera han escuchado hablar de la compañía, la Corporación C ha estado haciendo millones de dólares silenciosamente al año sin que alguien siquiera se haya dado cuenta."

Miro a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie estuviera escuchando y dijo "la mayoría de compañías de Fortune 500 están en este salón, si ellos no saben nada, nadie lo hará."

Estaba demasiado frustrada, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un juego para mí, y no me gustaba perder, oler la presa, y no ser capaz de atraparla me estaba volviendo loca, ahora estaba en esto más por el desafío que por cualquier otra cosa.

"Alerta" murmuro Simmons "Jefe acercándose rápidamente a tu izquierda."

Me gire colocando una sonrisa en mi rostro "Buenas noches, señor Hathaway" ronroneé.

"Buenas noches Isabella, luces impresionante como siempre, como un hermoso gato atrayendo al ratón a su muerte" sonrió con malicia.

Si había una persona más brutal y despiadada en este mundo que yo, ese era mi jefe, el presidente de Berkshire Hathaway, el mismo Sterling Hathaway, se inclino más cerca "Tienes alguna noticia sobre la Corporación C?" susurro.

Negué "Todavía no señor Hathaway, pero no nos daremos por vencidos, pronto tendremos su cabeza bajo nuestra guillotina."

Tomo mi mano y de nuevo sonrió maliciosamente "Oh, estoy seguro de eso, no tengo ninguna duda de ello, buena caza." Dijo mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda y se alejaba siguiendo una bandeja con tragos.

Antes que pudiera abrir mi boca para hablarle a Simmons, sentí un suave toque bajo la parte externa de mi codo, me gire para ver a un hombre de 1.90 de alto, con cabello ondulado y negro como el carbón observándome, su piel era bronceada, sus rasgos eran fuertes y cincelados como en un anuncio de Abercrombie & Fitch, no pude evitar notar que tenía los ojos azules más oscuros que había visto. Lo mire expectante.

"Disculpa" dijo con una profunda pero suave voz "No voy a pensar que tienes algún deseo en conocerme, pero me tendré que ir pronto y me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida si no venía a presentarme" Tendió su mano y dijo "Hola, mi nombre es Thomas Vaughn, y tu eres?"

Antes que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, escuche un chillido estrangulado proveniente de la garganta de Simmons, lo mire con curiosidad.

"Soy Isabella Swan" conteste, extendí mi mano para estrechar la suya, pero en cambio, él la tomo, levantándola y suavemente la toco con sus labios, mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los míos. "Hola Isabella" susurro.

Simmons finalmente parecía encontrar su voz "Eres Thomas Vaughn!" dijo.

Mire a Simmons entrecerrando los ojos "Creo que ya hemos establecido eso" dije sarcásticamente.

Simmons pareció no oírme "Oye hombre, soy un gran admirador" dijo, extendió su mano y comenzó a estrechar la mano de Vaughn con fuerza "Eres el mejor mariscal de campo que han tenido los Giants de Nueva York en 15 años!, el juego del domingo fue increíble! Ese lanzamiento en los últimos 3 segundos para ganar el juego fue simplemente…"

Simmons no parecía ser capaz de terminar la frase, mire a Vaughn, lucia avergonzado y un poco incomodo, le sonrió a Simmons bajo su mirada y se sonrojo mientras decía "Si ustedes están juntos, lamento…"

"No!" Simmons prácticamente escupió las palabras, se coloco detrás de mí tomándome de los hombros girándome en dirección a Vaughn, no tenía idea que fuera tan fuerte, me dio un ligero empujón mientras decía "Toma, es toda tuya!"

Gire mi cabeza y le lance una mirada de horror a Simmons, el solo susurro furiosamente entre dientes "Mira, yo sé que no has tenido una cita en…nunca, puede que también hayas estado en un convento, harás esto! Es Thomas Vaughn!" me dio un leve empujón mientras susurraba "Ahora sonríe como si fueras humana."

Mire a Thomas y le sonreí educadamente, me estremecí un poco, creo que se me desgarro un musculo de mi mejilla por no sonreír durante tanto tiempo, supongo que funciono, porque recibí un sonrisa de 100 vatios de su parte.

"Escucha" dijo Vaughn "Lo siento mucho, debo irme, hay alguna posibilidad que salieras conmigo este domingo en la tarde?."

No había tenido una cita desde que fui con _él_ a su casa en mi cumpleaños número 18, no deseaba hacer esto, no quería ir a ningún lado con Thomas Vaughn ni con nadie más, nunca lo haría, nunca, abrí mi boca para decirle "No" cuando sentí a Simmons tomar la parte trasera de mi cabeza y moverla hacia arriba y abajo, estaba asintiendo en contra de mi voluntad.

"Genial!" dijo Vaughn "Puedo llamarte?"

Simmons salto frente a mí y le entrego en una servilleta el número de mi celular personal, Vaughn rió entre dientes inclinándose un poco y dijo "Hasta el Domingo" luego se giro y se fue.

Me quede detrás de él parpadeando en estado de shock por lo que había sucedido, mire a Simmons entrecerrando los ojos y escupiendo las palabras "Que demonios fue eso?"

"Oye, no vayas a empezar, si? Honestamente, el lunes por la mañana llegaras a trabajar dándome las gracias, necesitas una cita como…bueno, como una flor necesita la lluvia"

"Qué? exhale.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro "Donde está tu sentido de la aventura?" pregunto.

_Aventura, iba a tener la más grande aventura de todas, pero luego él me la arrebato._

Me quede mirando a Simmons y no conteste

Simmons se puso serio, coloco una mano sobre mi hombro "Mira, estas muerta internamente, Bella" levanto la otra para que no lo interrumpiera "Lo sé, lo sé, lo tienes todo, puedes ir a matar como nadie lo ha hecho antes, pero no estás viviendo realmente, en algún punto del camino algo o alguien mato todo lo que te hacia humana, estas aquí con nosotros, pero eres más como un cadáver."

Me enderece y cruce los brazos indignada, él no tenía derecho a hablarme así, yo era su jefe, su superior, podía despedirlo aquí mismo, fruncí mis labios en una fina y dura línea, pensé en lo mucho que sus palabras dolían, pero nunca lo demostraría, creí que había ocultado todo el dolor tan profundamente que nadie veía nada cuando me observaban a excepción de una mujer dura, centrada e inteligente, aparentemente, había al menos una persona que no había engañado, había alguien más que pudiera ver a través de mi? Tendría que fortalecer mi escudo para que nadie lo atravesara, no me rendiría, mi escudo era lo único que me mantenía en una sola pieza.

Coloco ambas manos en mis hombros y dijo "Mira, no estoy diciendo que tienes que casarte con el tipo, no tienes ni siquiera que salir con él de nuevo si no quieres, pero, vamos, Bella, enfrenta los hechos, estas viva, hay cosas sucediendo alrededor tuyo, solo tienes que verlas" se acerco a mi rostro y susurro "Estas viva."

Lo mire fijamente y trague en seco "Viva" significaba que mi corazón latía y la sangre corría por mis venas, usualmente significaba que tienes sueños y esperanzas por un futuro. Viva. No estaba tan segura que él tuviera razón.

Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, a causa del amor verdadero había tomado la decisión de no seguir siendo humana, de alguna manera, eso me había alterado, no importaba en qué mundo estuviera viviendo actualmente, yo quería vivir en ese otro.

Habría algún manual revoloteando en algún lugar que pudiera comprar y me enseñara como ser humana? "humanos para tontos" de pronto? O quizás, "Como convertirse en humano en 3 sencillos pasos?"

Todo el mundo parecía hacerlo bien, a mi alrededor podía escuchar las bromas y risas, personas participando en verdaderas conversaciones, veía a una mujer coquetear con 3 hombres en el bar, incluso Sterling Hathaway parecía ser capaz de ser cruel con algunos rasgos humanos. Por qué yo no podía hacerlo?

Solo había una razón.

Y a _él_ no le importaba.

Gruñí y deje la fiesta, regresaría a la oficina, el trabajo me llamaba.

* * *

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, me encanta leerlos y hablar con ustedes chicas, es lo que me motiva a traducir ! espero que este capitulo les haya gustado..**

**Abrazos!**


	3. Fechas, Nombres y Pistas

**La historia original (ingles) le pertenece a edwardsoul, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Yo solo la traduje, nada es mío**

**-Canción mencionada en este Capítulo "Song for you" -Michael Buble-**

**Capitulo 3: Fechas, Nombres y Pistas.**

* * *

**_(Bella's Point of View)_**

Había estado en la oficina toda la mañana del domingo, era mi horario favorito para trabajar, nadie más estaba allí, a excepción de los que se exigían tanto como yo, cada uno se mantenía fuera del camino del otro, era extraño ver la tranquilidad del distrito financiero un domingo, de lunes a viernes definitivamente eso era compensado.

Regrese a mi hogar para prepararme para mí "cita".

Trague en seco

Vaughn me recogería en 15 minutos, no quería que subiera a mi apartamento, así que lo recibiría en la recepción, podía sentir las nauseas crecer en mi garganta, quizás después de todas mis vanas esperanzas que enfermara y ser capaz de cancelar la cita de hoy habían funcionado y finalmente mi subconsciente me había dado un fuerte caso de gripe estomacal… un dolor de estomago no estaría mal, quizás fiebre escarlatina.

No quería hacer esto, odiaba sentir todo de nuevo, prepararse para la cita, saber que vendría a recogerme, tener expectativas sobre como ira la velada, no quería pasar por esto nunca más, dolía demasiado. Y si quería tomar mi mano? Solo recordaba unas frías manos entrelazadas con las mías y no quería que las de alguien más cambiaran ese recuerdo.

A veces me preguntaba si mi memoria realmente era un colador, como Edward había dicho.

Por mucho que me esforzaba en no pensar en él, me negaba a olvidar, mi mayor miedo era que todo desapareciera y poco a poco dejara de recordar, lo maldecía frecuentemente por llevarse sus fotos cuando se marcho, una parte de mi sabía que las hubiera mirado muy seguido.

No me permitía pensar en él, pero no podía olvidarlo, me prohibía recordar, pero me aterraba el olvido, era una dura manera de vivir.

Caminaba por mi sala, mis manos instintivamente rodeaban mi cintura, intentaba decirme a mi misma que solo serian un par de horas y luego no tendría que volver a verlo, cuando demasiado pronto sonó el timbre y me dirigí hacia la recepción.

Me saludo con esa sonrisa de juego ganado, vestía unos gastados jeans de Levi's que le quedaban muy bien, era holgados en los lugares correctos haciéndolo ver cómodo, llevaba unas botas y camisa negra con botones superiores que dejaban ver la camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo. La camisa negra hacia ver sus ojos azul oscuro casi ocres. Trague en seco y en cambio mire sus musculosos brazos.

Una hora después estábamos caminando bajo un sendero de arboles en Central Park.

Vaughn acababa de comprar un pretzel de un carro, era cálido y sabía bien, los niños se divertían en la zona de juegos que estaba cerca, había gente sentada en los banquillos a lo largo del camino. Era un hermoso día de otoño y las hojas estaban en el apogeo de su cambio.

Cada vez que veía un hoja cambiar de color, mi mente viajaba a ese otoño de hace 7 años, el otoño del que no tengo recuerdos.

Vaughn giro su rostro hacia mí, "Durante la temporada, mi vida es bastante intensa, tuve una reunión de futbol temprano en la mañana y necesitaba estar en el estadio a las 3 de la tarde, espero que no te importe que no haya planeado nada más aparte de caminar por Central Park, solo quería conocerte, y esta parecía ser la mejor forma" explico.

"El futbol se parece mucho a los negocios" dije cínicamente.

Dejo salir todo el aire de golpe "No estás nada lejos de la verdad" dijo.

Había vivido frente al parque durante 2 años y nunca había estado aquí, salvo para correr, no recuerdo la última vez que salí solo por el placer de hacerlo o para mirar un árbol. Me había colocado un suéter ligero que resulto ser perfecto, camine con las manos en los bolsillos, no tenía sentido correr riesgos, gradualmente la conversación comenzó a ser más tranquila.

"Gracias una vez más por aceptar verme hoy" dijo antes de llevarse otro bocado a su boca.

"Esta es la tercera vez que me agradeces." Afirme.

"Bueno, después de la noche del viernes en la cena del Alcalde…" se echo a reír y sacudió la cabeza "Te vi entrar y me dejaste sin aliento" me miro y sonrió "luego vi como toda la noche rechazabas a cada hombre que intentaba acercarse a ti, fueron 17 en total."

"Los contaste?" pregunte sorprendida.

"Creo que disminuiste la hombría de unos cuantos." Dijo haciendo una mueca.

Sonreí.

"De todos modos, era mucho más interesante verte que estar en esa aburrida fiesta, estaba muerto de miedo de acercarme a ti, pero como dije, me hubiera arrepentido por el resto de mi vida."

Rió un poco y continuó "La temporada pasada me enfrente a toda la línea defensiva de los Chicago Bear y viví para contarlo, eso me dio coraje."

Se detuvo y me miro, lo imite, él tenía mucho más por decir "Casi me voy sin hablar contigo, pero luego pensé en cómo te vi rechazar 4 estrellas de cine, 2 productores musicales, un senador, un famoso diseñador de moda, un juez de la corte federal, 4 jugadores de los Yankees, 3 jugadores de los Knicks, y al dueño de los Giants, mi jefe, pensé que si me rechazabas al menos estaría en buena compañía."

Lo mire fijamente por un momento, comencé a caminar de nuevo mientras decía "Tal vez malinterpretaste mis acciones, de hecho estaba haciéndoles un favor negándome, no soy un premio, ninguna diversión."

Me alcanzo y dijo "No eres divertida? Yo me estoy divirtiendo."

Sonreí sutilmente y dije "Te estás divirtiendo a costa mía, no conmigo."

Se detuvo y me miro de nuevo, comió el último trozo de pretzel y mientras masticaba tomo mi mano del bolsillo guiándome fuera del camino y llevándome a través del césped, su mano era cálida, grande y fuerte, trague con dificultad cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a filtrarse a través de mis defensas, me resistí a seguirlo e intente clavar mis pies en el suelo.

Había acabado de comer su último bocado mientras se giraba y decía "ven a montar en el carrusel conmigo."

Mire detrás de él y efectivamente pasando los arboles a través de un claro había un carrusel. Comenzó a tirar de mi suavemente otra vez.

"Montar que…? no, quiero decir, es ridículo, eso es para niños." Proteste.

Me miro mientras continuaba tirando de mí "No tienes todavía un pequeña niña dentro de ti? No hay una parte tuya que no quiere crecer, que no quiere envejecer?"

Disminuí la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo y cerré los ojos ante el dolor de lo que había dicho, lo hice una vez, conocí a un chico que nunca envejecería, que me dejo y que nunca volvería.

Vaughn pudo sentir que algo había cambiado, se detuvo y me miro "Isabella, estas bien?"

Escuche la voz de Simmons en mi cabeza diciendo _"Estas viva"_ asentí débilmente y dije en voz baja "Si, estoy bien, vamos"

Dimos 3 vueltas en el carrusel, intente con todas mis fuerzas encontrar alguna parte de mí que estuviera viva.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana, Simmons me recibió en las puertas giratorias que conducían a nuestras oficinas y dijo "Lo que hayas hecho con Thomas Vaughn, síguelo haciendo, estuvo increíble en el juego de anoche!"

Lo fulmine con la mirada y le gruñí por encima de mi café de Starbucks, había tenido un sueño muy extraño anoche, el sueño me despertó a las 4:00 am y desde entonces no hubo forma que volviera a dormir, me levante y salí a correr, hice 9 kilómetros y aun así no fui capaz de sacar el sueño de mi cabeza. No estaba de humor para hablar de Vaughn.

"Buenos días, señorita Swan" Una de mis empleadas paso por mi lado mientras me dirigía a mi oficina.

"Grrrr" fue todo lo pude decir.

Se arrincono contra la pared y se estremeció mientras pasaba por su lado.

Tener sueños con cosas indeseadas no era la forma de comenzar la mañana de un lunes, pase por el escritorio de mi secretaria, agradecida que Sally no llegara sino hasta las 8:00, no estaba de humor para escuchar su parloteo, entre a mi oficina y tome unas pocas cosas de mi escritorio y me dirigí a la sala de conferencias.

Tendríamos una junta hoy con nuestros accionistas principales, siempre la hacíamos a mitad de Octubre para mirar los resultados del año anterior y establecer nuevas metas para el año siguiente. En Berkshire Hathaway no había pausas ni descansos, si lo hacíamos, los que corrían detrás de nosotros nos pisotearían hasta acabarnos.

Entre a la gran sala de conferencias y me senté, saque mi laptop para escribir mis apuntes a pesar que tenía una asistente personal que se sentaba detrás de mí y podía escribir cada palabra que decía, no confiaba en nadie para que manejara la información que consideraba más importante.

El señor Hathaway entro a la sala y todos los allí presentes se colocaron de pie, recibió un aplauso entusiasta por parte de los accionistas, se merecía el aplauso, los había hecho ganar millones este año, levanto su mano para detener el aplauso y comenzó con su preparado discurso.

"Me gustaría agradecer a todos por su dedicación a la compañía durante el año pasado, tuvimos un crecimiento sin precedentes…" continuo hablando, pero por más que intente no pude mantener mis pensamientos lejos del sueño.

Usualmente soñaba cosas sobre el pasado, cosas que mantenía tan reprimidas en mi mente que no tenían otra opción que salir mientras dormía, muchas veces soñé que estaba perdida, corriendo en la oscuridad sin saber a dónde ir, ni qué dirección tomar, pero esta vez fue completamente diferente.

_Estaba de pie sobre el hielo, hacia frio y podía ver mi aliento mientras exhalaba, en este sueño, no estaba perdida, esta vez estaba desesperada tratando de correr hacia alguien, pero no me podía mover, el hielo estaba tan resbaladizo que me mantenía en el mismo lugar, mis pies se deslizaban cada vez que trataba de ponerme de pie. El sueño parecía tan real que de hecho podía sentir el frio hielo presionando mis palmas fuertemente cada vez que me apoyaba en ellas cuando caía, estaba desesperada por correr y encontrar a esa persona, luego escuche una voz familiar decir "Bella, te amo."_

"… Y ahora llegamos a la señorita Swan." Me sorprendió de nuevo la realidad cuando escuche mi nombre, el señor Hathaway se coloco detrás de mí, coloco su mano en mi hombro y dijo "Nunca en lo que recuerdo había visto tanta dedicación y tenacidad en una sola persona, desearía que mi fallecido socio Franklin Berkshire pudiera haberla conocido, ella ha superado todas las expectativas que tenia y estoy verdaderamente feliz que nosotros la encontráramos antes que Baxter, Tubman, & Cohen hubieran puesto sus manos en ella, o por el contrario estaríamos temiéndola hoy en día en vez de estar celebrando sus triunfos.

Hubo un estallido de risas corteses, pensé que había acabado porque por un momento hizo una pausa, aliviada, me deje caer un poco en mi silla, cuando de repente empezó a hablar sobre mí de nuevo.

"Algunos en esta sala saben lo que voy a decir, lo he hablado con todos los accionistas principales y el presidente de la junta, estando todos de acuerdo. A partir del primero de Enero del próximo año, esta compañía no será nombrada como Berkshire Hathaway si no como Berkshire Hathaway Swan."

Aplausos y gritos llenaron la sala, estaba estupefacta, abrí mis ojos y boca cuando procese lo que había dicho, iba a tener mi nombre en una de las compañías más grandes del mundo, haría muchos millones al año, iba a ser una jugadora de proporciones gigantescas, estas eran la clase de cosas que ves en la página principal del New York Times, y de las revistas Fortune, Money, Time y Newsweek. Mi futuro estaba prácticamente definido, una cosa más, cuando esto fuera anunciado estaría demasiado ocupada para cualquier distracción externa, no habría más citas con Vaughn o con cualquier otro, me puse de pie y el señor Hathaway estrecho mi mano mientras levantaba un puño al aire y gritaba "Si!".

Los aplausos comenzaron de nuevo.

* * *

Simmons y yo estábamos en Chicago siguiéndole la pista a "C" después de investigar y llegar al límite ilegal del soborno, habíamos sido capaces de extraer algunos archivos que mostraban los inicios que la Corporación C había tenido en Chicago.

Al parecer en 1906 "C" había hecho su primera compra de una compañía dedicada a autos de carga que viajaban desde Ilinois al Noroeste del Pacifico y hacia Alaska, fruncí el ceño mientras leía los registros financieros, no había duda que había sido un hombre inteligente, sabía que era hombre porque a las mujeres no se les permitían poseer o vender propiedades libremente en ese entonces. Cada transacción, cada documento, estaba envuelto en el más profundo secreto.

Estaba igualmente sorprendida y frustrada ante este misterioso hombre.

En 1920, parecía que había 2 hombres trabajando juntos, uno no era tan consistente en su día a día en la compañía como el otro, de hecho, parecía que por un periodo de varios años, uno de los hombres estaba de nuevo solo, luego de la década de 1930 y 1940 hubo al menos 4 hombres involucrados, como eran capaces de permanecer en secreto?

"Simmons" dije "Uno de estos hombres en algún lugar o a lo largo del camino tuvo que haber hecho alguna llamada telefónica a una línea registrada, o tuvo que utilizar un computador que se pueda rastrear o hablado con alguna persona que nos pueda dar más información" mire la lista de compañías, habían al menos 300 empresas con las que ese hombre había hecho transacciones. Yo tenía 45 empleados a mi total disposición.

Mire a Simmons "Este será nuestro siguiente paso" se aparto de la montaña de papeles que tenia frente a él y me dio su completa atención. "Quiero que dividas esta lista entre nuestros empleados, cada uno tendrá alrededor de 3 empresas, quiero que al menos pasen un mes en cada una recibiendo de cualquier medio necesario la información que estamos buscando, no me importa si es una huella dactilar en un documento que "C" haya podido tocar o si alguien lo vio en 1972, quiero todo lo que puedan conseguir.

Ahora estaba más despierta y entusiasta, me di la vuelta hacia Simmons de nuevo "Dile a los empleados que al que encuentre la pista dorada, lo premiare, cuando mi nombre este en el edificio recibirá un ascenso y un salario que apenas podrá imaginar."

Simmons me miraba con las cejas levantadas "pista dorada?" Acaso estamos en el colegio?

Lo fulmine con la mirada "Solo hazlo!" gruñí.

Se levanto de un salto, iba a salir de la habitación para hacer lo que deseaba, cuando se giro y me miro de nuevo "Entonces, que paso entre Vaughn y tú?"

"Nada" murmure.

"Saliste de nuevo con él, eso es algo importante" dijo alentadoramente.

"No voy a volver a verlo" dije con firmeza.

"Fue tu elección o la de él?"

Salí con Vaughn una vez más después de nuestro paseo por Central Park, me había llevado a cenar al muelle en un yate, la cena estuvo deliciosa, la conversación fue relajante e interesante, el se veía muy guapo en su smoking, habíamos bailado una canción lenta, la banda toco música de los años 40 y 50. Habíamos estado hablando y sonriendo cuando de repente la banda comenzó a tocar una canción que había escuchado solo una vez antes.

_Era verano, la lluvia caída mientras estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio mientras él tocaba el piano, de repente, empezó a tocar una melodía diferente y comenzó a cantar con su hermosa voz de terciopelo, las palabras eras hermosas e inolvidables._

_Cuando termino la canción las notas aun revoloteaban en el aire mientras se acercaba a mí, beso las lagrimas que caían por mis mejillas, probo una de ellas, luego tomo mi libro delicadamente de mis manos y lo dejo en el suelo mientras que él bajaba lentamente presionando sus labios contra los míos._

Me tense y apreté los dientes, las heridas sin cicatrizar de mi pecho parecían palpitar y sangrar, mis ojos estaban vidriosos, me trague la emoción con dificultad. Vaughn nunca supo que sucedió, pero para mí, la noche había terminado.

Mantuve la conversación y sonreí cuando me llevo hasta la recepción de mi edificio, cuando intento besarme como despedida gire el rostro ofreciéndole mi mejilla, rápidamente fui hacia el elevador.

Me desperté a las 4:00 de la mañana y corrí 10 kilómetros.

Vaughn llamo esa mañana, luego 2 veces en la tarde y lo hizo de nuevo en la noche, y una vez más antes del juego el domingo. Nunca conteste el teléfono.

"Fue mi elección" espete.

"Bueno, eso explica su mal juego ese día, el entrenador lo saco, ni siquiera jugo el último cuarto"

Lo fulmine con la mirada "No me hagas responsable por su manera de jugar, en primer lugar, eres el único responsable que saliéramos, sabias exactamente como esto iba a terminar"

Asintió de acuerdo "Bueno, tenía la esperanza que pudiera encender una pequeña chispa en tu interior."

"Tengo mucha chispa" sisee "Ahora ve y consigue un teléfono y habla con los empleados antes que le ofrezca a uno de ellos tu puesto."

"No les podrías pagar lo suficiente para que te aguantaran "Bromeo

Me gire y lo mire amenazante.

Se marcho

Al menos, buscando a "C" le había dado algo a mi mente en que pensar, le estaba dedicando todo mi tiempo a esto, era justo lo que necesitaba para mantener mis pensamientos lejos de _él._

Esto se había convertido en una buena distracción.

* * *

Espero que pasen un Feliz Año rodeados de sus seres queridos ^^

En el próximo capitulo Edward

Espero sus comentarios.


	4. Distracción

**La historia original (ingles) le pertenece a edwardsoul, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Yo solo la traduje, nada es mío**

**danixKullen que disfrutes el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 4: Distracción.**

* * *

**_(Edward's Point of View)_**

Era temprano en la mañana, antes del amanecer.

Estaba sentado en la entrada de mi casa, la que había llegado a querer aquí en Irlanda, la lluvia caía suavemente, eso no era nada nuevo, en este país llovía constantemente, muestra de ello eran las verdes colinas que se podían divisar a lo lejos, algo mucho mejor y más seguro que los barrios pobres de Brasil, mire fijamente las blancas olas del océano solo pensando, siempre pensando, pensando todo el tiempo.

Me levante para estirar las piernas y aclarar mi cabeza, había estado sentado aquí casi toda la noche intentando hacer lo que Carlisle me había pedido, tener alguna dirección, conseguir algún propósito de nuevo en mi vida, encontrar la manera de ser una parte productiva de la familia, sabía que todo lo que había dicho era verdad, pero simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo, un propósito, cuál era mi propósito?

Entre a la casa y tome una ducha, había regresado de cazar anoche y se sentía bien sacar la suciedad de mi cuerpo, era confortable dejar que el agua caliente cayera por mis hombros, puse mi cabeza directamente bajo el agua y cerré mis ojos, pocas cosas en mi vida eran cálidas estos días.

Encendí el televisor sintonizando CNN para ver los informes de la bolsa y actualizarme con las noticias del mundo, nada nuevo, nada que sacara los recuerdos de mi mente que siempre esperaban pacientemente para aparecer uno a uno y mantenerse como una frágil e invaluable figura.

Algunas veces 7 años parecían una eternidad y otras veces solo parecían un día, cuando realmente me permitía pensar en ella durante días, los recuerdos eran tan vividos que parecía que la acabara de ver.

Necesitaba empezar la universidad, tal vez enseñar durante un semestre o dos, viajar a la India, nunca había hecho eso, me gustaría hacer algo pronto, solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

Era un conflicto interno convencerme que dejarla había sido lo correcto, a veces tenía total convicción de eso sabiendo que al dejarla le había dado una vida libre de mí, pero otras veces pensaba que dejarla había sido la mayor estupidez que había hecho en toda mi existencia, me aleje del único ser en el mundo, el único ser en toda la historia que me había hecho feliz y que siempre amaría.

De hecho regrese a ella una vez, hice un gesto ante el recuerdo.

En el cumpleaños 21 de Bella, me convencí en creer que ahora que ella era mayor, podría hacer una decisión más madura sobre su futuro, pensé que entendería porque quería que permaneciera humana y podríamos estar juntos.

De hecho, acababa de pasar 3 años viviendo en los barrios pobres de Brasil intentando olvidarla, dándome cuenta que era inútil, simplemente la quería, para bien o para mal, la necesitaba cerca de mí.

Me había engañado creyendo que aun me amaba y que había estado esperando que regresara a ella, - no es que no hubiera planeado rogarle por horas-. Regrese a Forks y conduje directo a su casa, era de noche, intente entrar por su ventana pero estaba cerrada, la única manera de entrar por ella era rompiéndola, así que rodee la casa y use la llave que mantenían siempre escondida.

Mientras entraba note un débil rastro de la esencia de Bella que hizo que me desestabilizara un poco, cerré los ojos y fui asaltado por un millón de recuerdos a la vez, Bella comiendo cereal, haciendo su tarea en la mesa, recostados juntos en el sofá. Tome un profundo suspiro y sin hacer ruido subí las escaleras, entre a su habitación pero no estaba, unas pocas cosas estaban esparcidas en su closet, aun mantenía su prehistórico computador en el escritorio, me senté en la mecedora mirando su cama, la manta de su abuela descansaba en la parte inferior, por una vez su cama estaba hecha.

En donde estaba? La encontraría y haría todo lo posible por recuperarla, y si se había enamorado de alguien más? Pensé en la primera noche que entre en su habitación en la noche y había podido escucharla decir mi nombre, aun podía sentir la electricidad recorrerme.

Termine recostado en su cama el resto de la noche, hundí mi rostro en las mantas inhalando todo lo que pude de su esencia, me embriagaba mientras sostenía fuertemente su almohada y permitía que los recuerdos de mi santuario regresaran, todo lo que deseaba era recostarme a su lado en esta cama y verla dormir, quería enterrar mi rostro en su cabello, sostenerla cerca a mi pecho, casi podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Antes del amanecer, baje de nuevo las escaleras y vi las fotos que ella odiaba en la sala, una nueva había sido añadida, era la foto de su graduación, mi estomago se revolvió mientras la miraba, sus ojos no tenían vida y ella no sonreía.

Salí de la casa. espere hasta que Charlie estuviera despierto y llame a la puerta, se veía igual a excepción de su área media que lucía levemente más grande y tenía menos cabello, me dijo que ella ya no vivía en Forks, pero que me había dejado un mensaje por si alguna vez volvía.

Charlie no me invito a pasar, regreso con un sobre cerrado, me lo entrego mientras decía fríamente "Ella realmente nunca creyó que volvería, pero esto ha estado esperándolo solo por si acaso" no podía esperar leer lo que decía, rompí el sobre y abrí la carta en frente de Charlie.

Decía lo siguiente:

_Lo supere, no me busques, no me sigas, y bajo ninguna circunstancia entres a mi habitación de noche._

_Bella._

Me tomo un momento recuperar la compostura, mire a Charlie y dije "Por favor no le diga a Bella que estuve aquí"

Podría decir por sus pensamientos que estaba claro que no me quería de nuevo en la vida de Bella, en su fría voz dijo "Oh, no se preocupe Edward, no lo hare."

Luego de eso conduje por su calle por última vez.

Su cumpleaños fue hace un mes, ahora tenía 25, no podía imaginar lo hermosa que estaría, ahora ella nunca querría a un vampiro de 17 años, sabía que estaría construyendo una gran vida para ella, quizás tendría una carrera…tal vez estaría casada, con hijos. Cerré los ojos ante el dolor familiar.

Una voz en mi cabeza me devolvió al presente.

_Edward vengo a verte_.

Era Carlisle.

Por que vendría a Irlanda?, me pregunte si algo terrible habría ocurrido que no quería decírmelo por teléfono, le habría pasado algo a algún miembro de la familia? Y si descubrió que algo le ha sucedido a Bella? Nunca me perdonaría por eso, pero tal vez eso finalmente me daría el valor para hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, ir donde los malditos Vulturis y acabar con todo de una vez, hallar una manera de estar con ella en el otro mundo.

Unos minutos después vi el auto de Carlisle estacionar, lo esperaba expectante frente a la puerta.

_Todos están bien, Edward, solo vine a hablar algo contigo._ Me relaje, Carlisle me conocía muy bien, él no necesitaba el don de leer mentes para saber que estaba pensando.

Se acerco y me abrazo, sonrió. _Te ves bien._

"Gracias" dije.

Hablamos de la familia, me puso al día en lo que cada uno ha estado haciendo, pero luego al poco tiempo aclaro su garganta y dijo "Edward, tengo algunos asuntos de negocios importantes que necesito tratar contigo, creo que eres el mejor hombre para el trabajo."

Cuando entro a la casa, había estado llevando un maletín, pero no pregunte nada al respecto, lo abrió y me entrego un papel, en la parte superior tenía un logo de una empresa llamada Berkshire Hathaway. Había escuchado hablar de ellos, era una empresa que "cazaba cabezas" y se especializada en fusiones y adquisiciones de otras compañías, estaban en lo alto de la cadena alimenticia, deje el papel y mire a Carlisle mientras este decía "Es una nota que casualmente a caído en nuestras manos, léela, tenemos problemas."

Leí el documento rápidamente, estaba escrito para un grupo de empleados dándoles una asignación. Encontrar el secreto detrás de la Corporación C y descubrir quienes eran sus dueños, la nota hacía referencia a la misteriosa persona como "C". Se les había autorizado utilizar cualquier medio necesario para encontrar la identidad secreta que había detrás de la compañía, iban a pasar al menos un mes investigando cada compañía que había tenido tratos con la Corporación C, la persona que tuviera éxito exponiendo al dueño de la empresa recibiría un fantástico ascenso. Estaba firmada por M. Simmons.

Deje el papel a un lado y mire a Carlisle.

"Sabíamos que esto eventualmente pasaría, por qué no colocamos falsos dueños para que se hagan pasar por nosotros y dejamos que todo acabe?" pregunte.

"Pensé en eso" dijo Carlisle "Pero la razón por la que no funcionaria es porque ellos no están intentando ubicarnos para hacer negocios, debí haber estado más atento, esta compañía ha estado comprando acciones de nuestras empresas en pequeñas cantidades para no llamar la atención, Alice no vio nada hasta que ellos ya habían adquirido una cantidad muy cercana a la mitad, están cerca de obtener el 51% y cuando lo hagan iniciaran el procedimiento de toma de la compañía, destrozaran las empresas y las venderán al mejor postor".

Levante una ceja. Carlisle había construido esta compañía mucho antes de conocerme, significaba algo para él, y cuando nos iba añadiendo a la familia, también empezaba a significar algo para nosotros, nos había enseñado y entrenado, habíamos construido algo significativo y duradero, este dinero significaba libertad y estabilidad para nosotros, nos aseguraba no depender de nadie, permitiría que tomaran esta compañía sobre mi cadáver, lo cual significaba que no había oportunidad que dejara que eso sucediera.

"Que quieres que haga?" ofrecí, haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera.

Me miro con sus sabios ojos dorados "Creo que de todos mis hijos eres el más preparado para enfrentar este reto, iría yo mismo, pero tengo conferencias establecidas en las universidades durante todo el otoño, y en Noviembre empiezo con mi nuevo cargo, podría cancelarlo todo…"

No lo deje terminar, no lo había ayudado, deje que llevara todo el peso de nuestra familia por mucho tiempo. Podía hacer esto.

"Yo iré Carlisle, no te preocupes, no te decepcionare."

Carlisle suspiro aliviado "Por favor mantenme informado de todo lo que suceda, iré si me necesitas" hizo un gesto hacia el maletín "Esta lleno con toda la información que fui capaz de obtener de Berkshire Hathaway y de Simmons, él que escribió la nota. Tus hermanos dicen que te ayudaran de cualquier manera que puedan, avísame si necesitas cualquier cosa"

"Empezare ya mismo" dije confiadamente.

Nos pusimos de pie y me abrazo "Te quiero y estoy orgulloso de ti" afirmo.

Me trague la emoción, no había hecho mucho para hacer sentir a alguien orgulloso en todo este tiempo, pero no le fallaría en esto.

Luego que el auto de Carlisle volviera a la carretera principal, me senté y me puse a trabajar, averiguaría todo lo que pudiera sobre este intento de fusión y los derrotaría.

Sonreí.

Esta era una buena distracción, esto era justo lo que necesitaba para sacar a Bella de mi cabeza por un tiempo.

* * *

Pase 4 días aprendiendo todo lo que pude de Berkshire Hathaway, Carlisle solo tenía los nombres de las 3 posiciones más altas de la compañía, decidí ser prudente, no había necesidad de saber los nombres de nadie más, pase la mayor parte de mi tiempo investigando al socio que aun vivía, Sterling Hathaway y su filosofía en los negocios, era de la vieja escuela, tan despiadado como pudiera. No dejaba victima viva y se rodeaba de gente con la misma filosofía, estudie sus empleados y encontré a Simmons en la lista, no estaba en una posición muy alta y temí que la información no estuviera al día, revise mis fuentes pero era información de hace 3 meses, las cosas se movían rápido en el mundo corporativo, pero era lo suficientemente bueno, todo lo que tenía que hacer era continuar.

El teléfono sonó, debía ser la conferencia telefónica que estaba esperando, teníamos un equipo de abogados a nuestra completa disposición que manejaban todos nuestros tratos legales, les pagábamos bastante bien para que mantuvieran en completo silencio todos nuestros asuntos, nunca nos habían defraudado, había hablado con ellos por teléfono todos los días desde que Carlisle me había asignado esta tarea.

Harry Banks de Banks, Cranston & Parsons comenzó la reunión.

"Señor Cullen, tenemos nueva información y queremos que entienda la gravedad de la situación, he manejado otros 2 clientes que han caído bajo el radar de Berkshire Hathaway, con el primero tuvimos éxito en detener la compra, pero con el segundo, no tuvimos tanta suerte.

Harry suspiro pesadamente "Sabíamos que todo dependía de quien estuviera manejando la situación, y no son buenas noticias, para nada buenas."

Me puse de pie y empecé a caminar de un lado para otro con el teléfono "Creo que sé todo sobre este Simmons, es impresionante, eso es cierto, pero no es nada que no podamos manejar."

El señor Banks hizo una pausa por un momento y luego dijo "Señor Cullen, creo que ha estado trabajando bajo una falsa suposición, Simmons es el asistente, él lleva a cabo las órdenes de su jefe, y déjeme decirle, ella es…"

"Ella?" pregunte, no recordaba ver ninguna mujer cerca de los puestos superiores de Berkshire Hathaway.

"Bueno" dijo Banks, "Ella es una mujer si lo decimos de alguna forma, es más como un demonio si me pregunta."

"Cual es nombre?" pregunte, podía escuchar a los abogados riendo en la sala.

"Su nombre no es importante" dijo Banks "Todo lo que necesita saber es que todos los que han tenido tratos con ella y han vivido para contarlo la llaman "La perra en tacones" ella es despiadada, señor Cullen, es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida, es la nueva Vicepresidente de la compañía, saco a Terrence Morgan, que había estado en la empresa por 35 años, es joven y hermosa lo cual usa como ventaja mientras atrae y deslumbra, luego antes que uno se cuenta, ya es demasiado tarde, su veneno está recorriendo el cuerpo y luego ya se está muerto, hay rumores que el primer día del próximo año su nombre este en el edificio justo después del de Hathaway.

Banks se detuvo y dijo "Ella nunca ha perdido."

Yo, en cambio, me sentía más confiado sobre esto, saber que iba a tratar con una mujer cambiaba todo para mejor, una joven y hermosa mujer solo hacia las cosas un poco más interesantes, particularmente no disfrutaba usar mis "dones" para atraer a la especie femenina, pero tenía que admitir que cuando necesitaba usarlos, eran, a falta de una palabra mejor, letal.

Y yo nunca había perdido.

"Harry" empecé a decir "Puedo preguntarle a usted, si hay alguna fiesta o reunión programada para el siguiente fin de semana en la que esta mmm 'tú- sabes- que- en tacones' vaya a asistir? Era Nueva York, daba por hecho que tenía que haber alguna fiesta.

Rió y dijo "De hecho habrá una gran reunión patrocinada por el Departamento de Estado y está prevista en el Waldorf Astoria, este viernes 9 de Noviembre, se le dará la bienvenida al nuevo canciller de Alemania, Berkshire Hathaway tiene acciones significativas en Berlín y es casi seguro que ella estará allí.

Esto sería muy fácil.

"Caballeros muchas gracias por su tiempo." Dije "Estaré en la ciudad el fin de semana, me comunicare con ustedes para reunirnos personalmente, por favor, avísenme si escuchan algo mas, de lo contrario, espero que continúen manteniendo esto en secreto" todos estuvieron de acuerdo, se les pagaba bastante bien por su silencio, no quería poner en riesgo nuestro negocio, estaba de mejor humor después de hablar con ellos.

Decidí que sería buena idea encontrarme con Jasper en la ciudad de Nueva York, podría necesitarlo para que hiciera su magia en la sala de juntas, si es que llegábamos tan lejos, de todas maneras estaba solo desde que Alice fue a visitar a nuestros amigos en Denali, hice un poco de investigación y luego llame a Jasper invitándolo a la fiesta del viernes, en caso que ella no estuviera allí, envié una invitación personal al edificio de la "demonio" solo por si acaso, iba dirigida a la Vicepresidente. Su nombre no era importante para mí.

Llame para ordenar un ramo de flores lujoso, luego hice una compra en línea en Tiffany's, y llame a un servicio de mensajería confiable. _Si _pensé, todo saldría bien, nunca había conocido una mujer que no callera ante los regalos y la intriga, bueno, había una mujer que conocía que nunca se había impresionado por ello, pero no iba a pensar en ella ahora.

Revise el estado del clima para el fin de semana, mucha lluvia, vientos fríos y días nublados, por una vez, todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado.

**_(Bella's Point of View)_**

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que el proyecto "C" con los empleados había comenzado, nunca había visto en todas las guerras de mi vida tanta traición y narices sangrando, estaba orgullosa de ellos, no había forma que mis empleados me defraudaran.

Iba a ganar.

La Corporación C había sido alertada y ahora sabían que iba por ellos, lo que significaba que probablemente estuvieran investigando quien había comprado casi la mayoría de las acciones de su empresa, teníamos el 48% de sus propiedades, el último 3% siempre era el más difícil y nunca se obtenía sin derramar un poco de sangre.

Pronto escucharía alguna firma de abogados tratando de ocultar la desesperación en su voz, cuando una empresa era alertada que iba tras ellos, un equipo de abogados era enviado a mi oficina dentro de las próximas 24 horas para evitar el ataque.

Esta compañía debía estar temblando, me encantaba el olor del miedo, era mi perfume favorito.

El lunes siguiente, recibí una invitación a una fiesta que se celebraría en el Waldorf Astoria, uno de los hoteles más finos y costosos del mundo, lo conocía muy bien, estaba a 2 cuadras de mi apartamento en la quinta avenida, la invitación estaba grabada en un papel muy fino, no estaba dirigía a mi por mi nombre, iba dirigida a la Vicepresidente, mi presencia era "requerida" el viernes para discutir un importante asunto de negocios.

Movía la invitación entre mis manos preguntándome quien y de que se trataba esto, llame a Sally, me dijo que había sido entregada esta mañana por el servicio de correspondencia y que le habían dicho que lo dejara en mi escritorio.

Gemí. No otra fiesta, sabia de esa reunión, iba a ser algo importante un gran acontecimiento, el presidente de los Estados Unidos estaría allí, así como los lideres y dignatarios extranjeros en honor a la visita del canciller de Alemania, ya había sido invitada, no entendía la invitación adicional, la semana pasada, le dije a Simmons que fuera sin mí, no quería mas fiestas por un tiempo.

2 días después, recibí el ramo de flores más grande conocido por la humanidad, la tarjeta decía:

_Estoy ansioso por nuestro encuentro, estaré en el salón de baile a las 8:00 pm, le aseguro que este negocio será agradable y extremadamente beneficioso para usted._

No tenia firma, no me gustaban estos juegos, lo más probable era que la persona que enviaba las flores no tuviera "negocios" en su cabeza, no sería la primera vez, bote la tarjeta y le di las flores a Simmons sugiriéndole que se las diera a su supermodelo de la semana, no había cambiado de opinión respecto a la fiesta.

2 días después, el viernes, tuve reuniones desde las 7:00 hasta las 10:00 de la mañana, sabía que tendría una montaña de cosas por hacer esperándome cuando regresara a mi oficina, pero olvide todo cuando entre y vi una pequeña caja azul en mi escritorio, reconocí el color de la caja, era de Tiffany's.

Lo abrí y dentro había un broche, usualmente no los llevaba puestos, pero este era hermoso, tenía la forma de una rosa y solo tenía un centímetro y medio de diámetro, estaba totalmente incrustado en rubíes, había una tarjeta en el fondo del estuche que decía:

_Aun cuento con su presencia en la fiesta esta noche, le aseguro que esta reunión será beneficiosa para los dos. 8:00 en el salón de baile._

_C_

Estaba firmada por "C"

Casi sufro un paro cardiaco justo en mi escritorio.

"Sally!" grite, llego corriendo sin aliento, la encontré en la puerta.

"Como llego esta caja a mi escritorio?" exclamé.

Me miro con ojos abiertos, "La misma compañía de mensajería que trajo la invitación y las flores, trajo la caja esta mañana temprano."

Estaba arrugando la tarjeta en mis manos, no me di cuenta que la había convertido en una bola.

"Sally, trae a Simmons aquí, ahora!" corrí a mi escritorio, todo nuestro trabajo había valido la pena, habíamos hecho salir al misterioso "C" todo lo demás podía esperar, esta noche, iría a una fiesta.

* * *

Estaba como loca caminando de un lado a otro en mi oficina cuando Simmons entro.

"Que pasa?" dijo sin aliento.

Levante la destrozada nota y el broche, él me miro confundido "Recuerdas la invitación personal y las flores que me enviaron esta semana?" pregunte.

"Si…" seguía sin entender.

Estire la tarjeta con dedos temblorosos y dije "Todos son de "C".

Simmons quito la nota de mis manos mientras abría los ojos "Definitivamente voy a esa fiesta esta noche" dije con determinación

Puse mis manos en cada uno de sus hombros y dije "Ahora, más que nada, necesito algo, cualquier cosa que pueda usar para ganarle a "C" cuando nos enfrentemos esta noche, a estas alturas probablemente ya sabe que marca de lápiz labial uso, y yo no sé absolutamente nada sobre él"

Simmons me miro y sonrió "No te preocupes, encontraremos algo" se giro para salir de la oficina, se detuvo y se giro de nuevo a mi "Sabia que lo encontraríamos, lo venceremos."

Asentí y tome mi bolso confiada, iba a hacer algo tan doloroso que demostraba lo mucho que deseaba ganar esta batalla, iba a un salón de belleza a arreglarme el cabello y compraría un vestido para matar.

Hice una cita a las 4:00 pm en el salón de belleza pagando por adelantado, estos chicos siempre estaban reservados con meses de antelación, pero dejaban unas pocas citas libres los fines de semana para aquellos clientes desesperados y ricos, yo estaba desesperada y gracias a Dios, era rica.

Me dirigí a la boutique donde usualmente compraba mis vestidos para eventos como estos, Lola, la propietaria, siempre sabia que se veía mejor en mí, camine hacia ella y pudo deducir por mi rostro que esta vez era importante.

"Lola" respire "Te he pedido vestidos antes, pero esta vez, necesito algo especial, algo para deslumbrar esta noche"

Me miro con sus cejas levantadas "Esta noche debe ser especial, nunca te has preocupado tanto, de hecho luces nerviosa"

"Haz tu magia, Lola" rogué.

Se giro para mirarme mientras caminaba "Contigo no es cuestión de magia, es colocar las piezas adecuadas dependiendo del efecto que desees" se detuvo y miro los vestidos.

"De acuerdo" dijo lola "Cual es el efecto que quieres, que se enamore de ti, espero." Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Amor?" me atragante "No, absolutamente no, no busco que este hombre se enamore de mi, estoy buscando aturdirlo y deslumbrarlo, voy por la operación "dejarlo conmocionado y atemorizado."

Rió diciendo "Esta bien, entonces, comencemos"

Pasamos las siguientes horas probando diferentes vestidos, todos hermosos, pero ninguno era el indicado, se estaba haciendo tarde.

La vi observarme con uno de sus dedos tocando su mandíbula y entrecerrando sus ojos mientras decía "Nos llegaron nuevos vestidos y mis chicas probablemente estén terminando de sacarlos, se supone que hay un Valentino Clásico en la orden, déjame voy a verificar."

Estaba luchando tratando de quitarme los zapatos que me había probado con el ultimo vestido, cuando ella entro de nuevo sonriendo, llevando en sus manos un vestido azul oscuro, tan pronto lo vi sabía que era lo que estaba buscando, sonreí mientras lo tomaba y me dirigía al probador, cuando salí, ella comenzó a aplaudir.

El vestido estaba hecho de grueso satén que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo hasta la mitad de mis pantorrillas, haciéndome ver más delgada de lo que era, el material era estrecho y ajustado en la parte media de mi cuerpo y la tela de los brazos era del mismo tono de azul pero se podía ver mis brazos a través del material iniciando en mis hombros y aferrándose en mis brazos hasta las muñecas, la parte trasera de mi vestido tenía aquel mismo material pero con un patrón de red que caía hasta la parte baja de mi espalda, en la cintura el satén se fusionaba justo en el centro creando una leve ondulación que me hacía ver extremadamente curvilínea y delgada.

"Quédate justo ahí" dijo Lola.

Regreso sosteniendo un collar y me lo coloco en el cuello, era una gargantilla con una cadena de plata que sostenía un zafiro en forma de lágrima, era perfecta, tenía pendientes de zafiro con la misma forma del pendiente.

"Lo hiciste de nuevo, Lola" suspire.

"No, _tu_, lo hiciste Bella" sonrió, coloco una mano en mi hombro y dijo "Esto definitivamente conmociona y atemoriza"

2 horas después, con mi cabello y maquillaje hecho, tome un taxi a casa para vestirme, me apresure colocándome el vestido y me coloque frente al espejo mirándome fijamente, tome un profundo suspiro dejando salir el aire lentamente, en el salón de belleza me habían ondulado el cabello y luego habían hecho un recogido dejando unos pocos rizos sueltos, combinaba con el vestido y los pendientes. Me veía preciosa, pero no importaba, que tan bueno era ir a una fiesta esta noche solo para deslumbrar a alguien y luego intimidarlo?

Si Edward pudiera verme esta noche, me amaría entonces?

Lo imagine mirándome en este vestido con sus hipnóticos ojos color topacio, diciéndome lo hermosa que él pensaba que me veía, diciéndome que me amaba, era todo lo que quería.

Por qué siempre alejaba a otros pretendientes?

Sabía por qué

Tenía miedo que nunca volviera a sentir eso de nuevo, no volver a saber que se siente estar en los brazos de alguien que realmente amas, cuando estabas con él y te quedabas sin aliento y ese era el único lugar en el mundo donde querías estar, era mejor ni siquiera intentarlo, había decidido estar alejada de cualquier posibilidad de tener una relación, mejor eso que pensar que tendría 92 años y aun intentaría conseguir el amor verdadero que estaba ya perdido para mí.

Ya conocía el final de esta historia, el amor verdadero no llega 2 veces, siempre estaría sola, pensar por un segundo lo contrario era tan desagradable para mí que apenas podía siquiera pensarlo.

Me veía hermosa esta noche a pesar que Edward nunca me vería, nunca me vería o me amaría de nuevo, esto era solo una máscara con la que se avanzaba en esta cosa llamada vida.

Coloque el pequeño prendedor en mi pecho, apague la luz y me dirigí a la fiesta.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**Espero sus comentarios ^^**


	5. Segundo Encuentro

**La historia original (ingles) le pertenece a edwardsoul, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Yo solo la traduje, nada es mío**

**Capitulo 5: Segundo Encuentro.**

* * *

**_(Edward's Point of View)_**

Estaba de pie en mi traje mirando por la ventana del hotel hacia Central Park, esperaba mientras Jasper se colocaba su corbata, toda la gente de esta ciudad me ponía un poco ansioso, no había estado rodeado de tanta gente desde hace tiempo, había ido de caza la noche anterior de dejar Irlanda, pero sabía que si esto tomaba demasiado tiempo Jasper y yo tendríamos que ir a Upstate donde había una abundante fauna, tome un profundo respiro, al menos si tenía que estar en Nueva York, la quinta avenida era un buen lugar para quedarnos.

La cena comenzaba a las 7:00, pero Jasper y yo por obvias razones llegaríamos una vez ésta terminara, además no me interesaba sentarme alrededor de una mesa a tener una pequeña conversación con personas presumidas y políticos sonrientes.

La noche era agradablemente fría, las aceras estaban húmedas por la reciente lluvia que había limpiado la suciedad de las calles, nuestro hotel no estaba lejos del Waldorf, así que decidimos caminar, la quinta avenida estaba llena de acción, con el ruido de los taxis y los turistas y las limosinas alineándose a lo largo de la calle, mire de reojo a Jasper, era bueno volver a verlo, había venido tan pronto lo había llamado, sus pensamientos eran mucho más tranquilos de lo que recordaba.

"Sabes, Jasper" dije mientras caminábamos "Tu autocontrol ha mejorado considerablemente en estos últimos años, lamento tanto no haber estado cerca para verlo"

Jasper sonrió y dijo con orgullo "Gracias, he estado trabajando duro en eso, me siento mucho más confiado conmigo mismo" me miro rápidamente "Alice ha sido una gran ayuda, no sé qué haría sin ella, te echa mucho de menos"

Suspire profundamente "Jasper, no podía soportar las miradas que me lanzaba y su disimulada manera de darme noticias de Bella cada vez que hablábamos, nadie tenía que decirme lo que estaba haciendo, era totalmente consciente de mi elección… y sus consecuencias"

Sentí aquel dolor familiar.

Jasper rio un poco "Soy consciente de la tenacidad embotellada en ese pequeño cuerpo, pero Edward, ella solo tiene en mente lo mejor para ti y para Bella."

Me trague la rabia y la frustración, no quería desquitarme con Jasper, hable con calma cuando dije "Jasper, diciéndolo con amabilidad… tener a Bella conmigo, bueno ese barco ya zarpo, esta fuera del puerto perdido y hundido profundamente en algún lugar del océano, donde no podrá ser oído o visto, por favor, no lo vuelvas a mencionar, si?" Jasper empezó a decir algo, pude leer en su mente lo que estaba pensando y lo interrumpí.

"Mira, no es tu culpa, esa noche fue solo un presagio de lo que nuestras vidas hubieran sido, Bella no estaba destinada a ser parte de mi mundo, la vi, la quise y la tome, esto es mi culpa, Jasper, de nadie más."

Jasper me miro y dijo "Alice parecía muy emocionada por algo cuando llamo hoy desde Denali, no me dijo que era, pero sé que tiene que ver contigo"

Reí entre dientes "Bueno, esperemos que nos haya visto poniendo punto final a toda esta horrible situación esta noche" él sonrió alentadoramente, me detuve y dije "Se que herí a Bella, pero estoy seguro que ahora ya lo ha superado, y que está viviendo la vida que estaba destinada a vivir, estoy seguro que es feliz y ve su futuro ante ella y probablemente este incluso agradecida que la haya dejado." Aclare mi garganta y dije "Estoy seguro que casi nunca piensa en mí."

Jasper podía sentir el terrible dolor que atravesaba, entrecerró sus ojos mientras me miraba "Estamos aquí para ti, Edward" dijo con sinceridad, solo asentí, no estaba seguro de mi voz, comenzamos a caminar de nuevo.

Mientras más nos acercábamos al hotel, las calles se volvían más concurridas, mucha gente no venía a la fiesta, solo estaban de pie a las afueras del hotel esperando ver al presidente. Lentamente nos abrimos paso entre la multitud, había una gran cantidad de seguridad que comprobaba que las invitaciones fueran legitimas, tuvimos que pasar por los detectores de metal antes que Jasper y yo finalmente entráramos al hotel haciendo nuestro camino hasta el corredor que estaba antes del salón de baile, escudriñe la multitud solo en caso que esta mujer estuviera buscándome, no vi a nadie que concordara con la descripción de joven y hermosa que Harry Banks me había dado, de repente Jasper entrecerró los ojos.

"No es ese Sterling Hathaway?" pregunto

Seguí su mirada y vi a un hombre con una copa en la mano hablando con otro que fumaba un cigarrillo, habíamos leído un artículo reciente sobre él en Business Weekly, su foto estaba en la portada, asentí y dije "Si, es él"

Jasper sonrió y dijo "Es hora de trabajar, iré a hablar con él y ver si puedo averiguar algo más acerca de nuestra pequeña mujer misteriosa que conocerás esta noche"

Le di una palmada en la espalda y dije "Gran idea, ve."

Tuve la oportunidad de ver y escuchar por un momento su conversación pero poco a poco la multitud empezó a crecer, la cena debió terminar, muchos estaban saliendo del salón para tomar alguna bebida o simplemente hablar, mire mi reloj y vi que eran las 7:50, no quería parecer ansioso así que esperaría 5 minutos antes de entrar al salón de baile.

Había demasiado ruido y demasiadas voces a mi alrededor, cada vez era más difícil tener mi concentración solo en Jasper, intente parecer indiferente mientras miraba el vestido de cada mujer buscando el broche de rubíes, era difícil no sentirme confiado y optimista con mis posibilidades de terminar todo esta misma noche, probablemente necesitaría hacer algo más que mirar profundamente sus ojos y bailar con ella, razone, estaba anticipando la llamada que haría a Carlisle y el orgullo y alivio que escucharía en su voz, mire mi reloj, eran las 7:55, hora del show. Tendría que ir con o sin Jasper.

Me deslice entre la gente para entrar al salón de baile, de repente, Jasper me alcanzo con sus ojos muy abiertos, sentí pánico mientras malinterpretaba su mirada pensando que estaba sediento, pero entonces hablo.

"Edward, hay mmm… hay una pequeña complicación"

"Que quieres decir? Pregunte

Aun caminábamos hacia el salón de baile mientras él decía "Esta mujer con la que te encontraras esta noche, Hathaway me dio su nombre y bueno, Edward…ya la conoces."

Levante las cejas, estaba sorprendido, no había tenido amistades o algún tipo relación con alguna mujer… excepto… en ese mismo instante escuche los pensamientos de Jasper mientras entrabamos al salón de baile y desde lo alto fui golpeado con esa terrible y maravillosa esencia que creí que nunca más volvería a experimentar, mi garganta ardía, dolorosamente me trague el veneno, como podría estar pasando esto? Bella era la mujer de la que Harry Banks había hablado? Mi estomago se revolvió en dolorosos espasmos mientras levantaba la mirada, la veía y musitaba su nombre.

"Bella"

**_(Bella's Point of View)_**

Era justo antes de las 7:00 pm cuando Simmons y yo nos dirigimos al salón de baile, este era un evento importante, estaba feliz de haber venido solo por trabajo y nada más, ya había hablado con 2 clientes y acordado una reunión con un tercero.

"Sabes Bella" Simmons se acerco a mi oído así nadie más podía oírlo, "De verdad te ves absolutamente hermosa, pusiste tu empeño en esta noche, este tipo "C" no tiene ninguna oportunidad" su rostro estaba ruborizado por el comentario.

Lo mire sorprendida, nunca me había dicho algo así.

Sonrió y dijo "Oye, soy un hombre, sabes, me contrataste porque soy extremadamente talentoso en ver lo obvio"

"Así que, donde está tu cita?" bromee, no era normal que se presentara a una fiesta como esta sin una cita.

Sonrió con malicia "Giselle planea encontrarse conmigo, no podíamos llegar juntos, hay muchos paparazzis aquí, pronto seré denominado como "El nuevo hombre de Giselle" en la portada de la revista STAR.

Asentí, como si supiera qué demonios era la revista STAR.

Su celular sonó, cuando vio quien era trago nerviosamente, levanto uno de sus dedos para decirme que regresaría en un momento y se alejo para poder hablar, regreso unos minutos después, le pregunte con quien había estado hablando pero solo se encogió de hombros y dijo que deberíamos ir a nuestra mesa.

Había mesas ubicadas por todo el salón de baile, nuestros asientos estaban en la parte superior de la gran escalera principal al costado derecho, la mayoría de los invitados ya se encontraban ubicados en sus asientos y nuestra mesa estaba casi llena cuando llegamos y nos presentamos, todo era aburrido, un senador y su esposa, el senador de Tennessee y el embajador de Grecia, nadie que me interesara conocer aun mas, escuchamos un gran alboroto, alguien influyente había llegado, no me interesaba ninguna persona importante excepto "C"

Sentí que alguien estaba de pie a mi lado, levante la mirada de la mesa y me sorprendí al ver a Vaughn parado junto a mí.

"Hola" dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Simmons se levanto y dijo "Thomas, es grandioso verte de nuevo, donde te sientas?"

Vaughn sonrió y dijo "Creo que esta es mi mesa"

Baje la mirada a las tarjetas y justo a mi lado en una adorable letra cursiva estaba el nombre de "Thomas Vaughn"

Simmons miro a Vaughn con inocente sorpresa "No me digas!? No es una coincidencia, verdad que si Bella?"

Le estaba disparando dagas al rostro de Simmons, si las miradas mataran, estaría tirado en el suelo con la lengua por fuera en este preciso momento.

Simmons trago con dificultad y con voz temblorosa dijo "Parece que la cena está a punto de comenzar, nos sentamos?"

Cuando nos sentamos Vaughn se inclino y me susurro "Sabia que estarías en esta fiesta, esto fue mi idea, soborne a tu asistente para que me dijera en que mesa ibas a estar y estratégicamente pudiera estar a tu lado"

"Y cuál fue el soborno?" pregunte secamente.

"Boletos para los próximos 3 juegos en la línea de 50 yardas" sonrió.

Así que Simmons tenía un precio para venderme. Era bueno saberlo.

"De hecho pensé que terminaría solo en esta fiesta, toda la semana, Simmons me ha estado diciendo que no vendrías" dijo

"Sí, bueno…recibí una pequeña motivación hoy" dije rotundamente

"Luces impresionante" dijo sin aliento.

"Gracias" conteste.

Comenzaron a servir la cena y la conversación se redujo a una simple charla, intente con todas mis fuerzas incluir a las demás personas sentadas en la mesa para que Vaughn no pudiera crear una conversación solo entre nosotros dos, seguí mirando mi reloj nerviosa, eran las 7:45.

"Pareces ansiosa por algo" dijo Vaughn "Espero que mi plan de sentarme junto a ti no te haya hecho sentir incomoda."

Negué mientras decía "No, Vaughn, no es por ti, me encontrare con una persona muy importante para hablar de un valioso negocio en 15 minutos, no lo he visto antes y no sé nada de él, estoy un poco nerviosa."

Quería ir al baño para refrescarme antes de hablar con "C"

"Me disculpas un momento?" dije mientras me levantaba.

Vaughn se puso de pie y sonrió "Claro" dijo

Una vez en el baño, me mire al espejo, observe mi cabello y maquillaje, nerviosamente me asegure que no tuviera nada entre los dientes, luego, comencé a caminar en el baño, este era un gran momento para mi, recibí algunas miradas extrañas mientras me paraba en frente del espejo y me daba el pequeño discurso de "Destrúyelos", me ayudaba a aclarar mi mente, mis instintos estaban apareciendo.

"Hora del espectáculo" murmure.

Enderece el broche y me dirigí al salón de baile, mire mi reloj, faltaban 5 minutos para las 8:00, me detuve antes de llegar a mi mesa y mire por encima de la barandilla para observar la multitud que estaba en la pista de baile y buscar alguna señal de este hombre misterioso, de repente, note que Vaughn se acercaba hasta quedar junto a mí.

"Bella" me miro intensamente "Antes de que vayas a reunirte con tu socio de negocios, necesito hablar contigo" lamio sus labios nerviosamente "No estoy acostumbrado a estar en la posición del cazador, no me molesta, es solo que generalmente no tengo que trabajar tan duro para llegar a conocer a alguien que me interesa, y definitivamente estoy interesado en ti, probablemente este manejado todo esto mal, pero no me rendiré aun ante la posibilidad de un nosotros"

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su traje y saco un largo estuche azul, otra caja de Tiffany, 2 en un día, increíble, comencé a tartamudear y a balbucear, me sentía muy incómoda con todo esto, coloco un dedo sobre mis labios y dijo "Bella, relájate, no es tan malo."

Abrió la caja y saco un brazalete, era una cadena de plata muy brillante y delgada, en ella había una figurita colgando, lo toque y vi que era un caballo de carrusel, estaba cubierto de diamantes.

Comenzó a hablar mientras colocaba el brazalete en mi muñeca "Esto es un recuerdo de nuestra primera cita, no he podido encontrar un yate, pero seguiré buscando" coloco su dedo bajo mi barbilla y la levanto para que lo mirara, "Quiero llenar este brazalete con cada colgante de nuestras citas, luego, comprare otro y lo llenare también, entiendes lo que trato de decir?"

Trague con dificultad, no sabía que decir, abrí mi boca para intentar decir algo inteligente cuando Simmons llego corriendo hacia mi sin aliento.

"Bella, un empleado llamo, no es algo grande, pero dijiste que querías saber cualquier cosa, el empleado encontró un registro de una llamada que hizo la Corporación C a una empresa en Francia hace 8 años, la llamada telefónica fue rastreada hasta un pequeño hospital al norte de Washington"

Estreche mis ojos "Cual era el nombre del hospital?" musite.

"Hospital de Forks" respondió.

Retrocedí y parpadee en shock, mi mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, todo de repente tenía sentido, mi pulso latía fuerte en mis oídos mientras todo encajaba, la "C" era de Cullen, sus negocios habían dado inicio en 1900, todo el dinero…los secretos… por qué no me di cuenta antes? Estaba intentando fuertemente no pensar en él que había ignorado completamente a la persona más obvia… escuche un sonido estrangulado, luego comprendí que provenía de mi, sentía mi pecho oprimirse, me congele mientras sentía que el salón comenzaba a dar vueltas, sin pensarlo, mis manos se envolvieron fuertemente alrededor de mi cintura.

Quien había sido enviado para reunirse conmigo?

Me gire de manera violenta y comencé a buscar frenéticamente en el salón de baile esos ojos topacio que solía conocer tan bien, mi respiración se aceleraba, no podía llenar mis pulmones con suficiente aire, mis manos sostenían con fuerza la barandilla y pude sentir que comenzaba temblar, a lo lejos escuchaba que Simmons me llamaba.

Y luego lo vi.

Mis ojos se posaron en su cabello broncíneo y en su rostro tan insoportablemente hermoso, mis sueños no recordaban con exactitud su belleza, estaba siendo definitivamente atormentada por el original, era Edward, su pálida piel resplandecía levemente contra su traje negro, sus ojos taladraban los míos a pesar de estar a unos 9 metros de distancia, él iba a mitad de las escaleras, trate de negar con la cabeza y decirle que no se acercara, lo intente, pero estaba congelada, paralizada e hipnotizada.

Ahora estaba casi al final de las escaleras, sus ojos nunca se separaron de los míos mientras se acercaba, había hecho todo lo posible por olvidar, me había dicho miles de veces que nunca lo volvería a ver de nuevo, sin embargo, allí estaba, después de 7 años, de pie frente a mi mirándome fijamente.

**_(Edward's Point of View)_**

Estaba de pie en la puerta del salón de baile cuando vi a Bella, estaba en la barandilla mirando la multitud, llevaba puesto el broche de rubíes.

Exhale bruscamente, ella era una visión, la recordaba como una chica de 18 años, pero ahora había crecido hasta convertirse en una mujer deslumbrante, en una mujer que me robaba el aliento, Jasper tomo mi brazo.

"Edward, estas bien?"

No podía tragar, no podía hablar, solo la miraba fijamente, luego de 7 años, mi razón de existir estaba a pocos metros míos, repentinamente, había alguien a su lado, era un hombre alto con un notorio cabello negro acorde a su edad, sentía mi pecho pesado. Era su esposo?.

Comenzó a hablarle y pude ver en sus ojos que ella le importaba, me desconecte de todo lo demás en el salón y solo escuchaba lo que él le decía.

_"No me rendiré aun ante la posibilidad de un nosotros" _

Que significaba eso?

Luego coloco uno de sus dedos en sus labios y saco una caja, me di cuenta que era un estuche de Tiffany's, con gran alivio vi que no era un anillo, pero mientras le colocaba el brazalete hablo de su primera cita y de todas las citas que quería tener con ella en el futuro, por un breve instante intente dar media vuelta y huir de ella, pero sabía que ahora que la había visto, no había ninguna oportunidad que fuera capaz de hacerlo, no podría soportarlo un segundo mas, tenía que ir con ella, comencé a caminar tan lentamente como me fue posible las escaleras.

Jasper me alcanzo y susurro "Que vas a hacer? Que vas a decir?"

Sabía que quería decir _"Bella te amo, te he amado cada momento que hemos estado separados."_

"No lo sé" admití.

El hombre de cabello oscuro quería más de su relación, estaba esperando que Bella contestara, parecían horas mientras él y yo aguardábamos por su respuesta.

De repente, otro hombre se unió a ellos con rapidez, comenzó a decirle a Bella que un empleado había encontrado un registro de una llamada que Carlisle había realizado hace varios años desde el hospital de Forks a una de nuestras compañías en Francia, usualmente era muy cuidadoso, ahora, Bella tenía que saber quién era "C".

La vi girarse y buscar desesperada entre la multitud, su rostro reflejaba… esperaba ver ira, en vez de eso vi miedo.

_Aquí estoy, Bella, mira hacia aquí_, rogué, y luego esas oscuras lagunas en las que me había perdido muchas veces, me estaban mirando.

Sin pensarlo termine de subir las escaleras y camine hacia ella, retrocedió un paso y luego otro, podía ver el miedo, su corazón estaba errático, ni siquiera ese primer día en biología hace tanto tiempo ella me había mirado con miedo, pero, vi que era un tipo diferente de miedo, estaba mezclado con dolor y traición, entre más me acercaba, su esencia se hacía más fuerte, cerré mis ojos por un momento mientras dejaba que me inundara, como anhelaba abrazarla, posar mis labios lentamente detrás de su oreja y tocar su rostro, quería llevarla a algún lado, solos, solos nosotros dos y decirle todo lo que ha estado ardiendo dentro de mí los últimos 7 años, estaba cerca a ella ahora, trague y mire a los ojos de mi amor y dije "Hola Bella."

Se quedo allí con sus dientes apretados, pude ver su mandíbula marcada bajo la tensión, de repente, hubo una calma descansando sobre el grupo, mire de reojo a Jasper, cuando ella me miro sus ojos estaban vidriosos, apretó los puños y tuve que controlar los míos para no tocarla.

"Hola Edward" hacia tanto tiempo que había escuchado su voz solo en mis recuerdos.

El hombre junto a ella se aclaro la garganta y dijo "Bella, quieres presentarnos a estos caballeros?"

Estaba aferrándose la barandilla tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos y sobresalían sus venas.

Su voz era grave mientras decía "Este es mi asistente Michael Simmons, y este" se giro hacia nosotros "Es Jasper Hale… y él es Edward Cullen." Miro a Simmons y dijo "Él es "C"

Simmons parpadeo sorprendido, sus pensamientos me dijeron que estaba igualmente sorprendido no solo porque fuera tan joven, sino porque Bella ya me conociera, su mente trabajaba a gran velocidad mientras evaluaba que tan gran amenaza seriamos y que tan fuerte era el adversario, pero sobre todo parecía sorprendido por la forma en la que Bella estaba actuando, aparentemente, el nunca la había visto mostrar este tipo de emoción.

Los pensamientos del hombre alto de cabello oscuro en el grupo invadieron mi mente, examine su rostro, y tengo que admitir que no estaba de humor para escuchar lo que este caballero sentía por Bella, el me miraba fijamente con disgusto.

Jasper extendió su mano hacia él, ya que nadie en el grupo lo había presentado. "Hola" dijo.

El hombre estrecho su mano con la de Jasper, asintió una sola vez con la cabeza fuertemente y dijo "Tomas Vaughn"

Jasper sonrió y dijo "Oh, claro, ahora lo reconozco, soy un gran fan"

Mire de reojo a Jasper, así que este tipo estaba enamorado de Bella y era famoso. Genial.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, no podía apartar mis ojos de Bella y ella miraba a cualquier lugar menos a mí, finalmente Simmons dijo "Bueno, señorita Swan, creo que usted y el señor "C" uhm… Cullen tienen importantes asuntos que discutir.

Asentí de acuerdo y la mire expectante "Um" trago con dificultad y aclaro su garganta mientras señalaba el fondo del salón. "Hay una pequeña sala allí"

Miro a Jasper expectante y dijo "Vendrá con nosotros?" lo miro como si estuviera suplicándole que se uniera, si Jasper tenía algún sentido de supervivencia sabia cual debería ser su respuesta.

"Oh, no ustedes vayan, yo estaré mejor hablando con Michael y Thomas" me miro y luego comenzó a alejarse con los dos hombres.

Me acerque a ella y dije "Vamos?"

Se giró y lleve mi mano a la parte baja de su espalda para guiarla a la sala, pero ella se estremeció y se alejo de mi alcance, luche para mantener mi rostro inexpresivo y no demostrar lo mucho que eso me había dolido, caminamos en total silencio, una vez que llegamos, se alejo un metro y medio dándome la espalda con sus brazos cruzados, la vi tomar un profundo suspiro, cuando se giro para verme, ya no había temor en sus ojos, miro fijamente mi rostro y dijo "Esto es alguna clase de broma? Por qué incluso pasar por todo el trabajo de las flores y el broche? estabas intentando deslumbrarme?" cuando dijo la última palabra puso sus ojos en blanco y me miro enojada.

"No, Bella" negué "No tenía idea con quien me reuniría esta noche hasta que te vi al final de las escaleras."

No creía una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.

El vestido que llevaba puesto era sin embargo deslumbrante y me estaba distrayendo demasiado a _mí, _se ajustaba a sus caderas y cintura, sus brazos y espalda estaban cubiertos por un material traslucido que mostraba su hermosa piel, era del azul que siempre había amado en ella, su cabello estaba recogido dejándome ver su bello cuello, podía ver su sangre pulsar a un ritmo fuerte, tuve que tragar el veneno y la pasión al mismo tiempo, la segunda era más dolorosa de alejar, el color en sus labios era de un rojo profundo que hacía que se me hiciera agua la boca, quería tomarla en mis brazos y hacer que olvidáramos estos últimos 7 años, pero en lugar de eso utilice toda la disciplina que duramente había ganado para calmarme y responder su pregunta.

"Solo he sabido de este asunto durante una semana, Carlisle me visito y me pregunto si podría manejar esto" reí entre dientes y dije "Nunca vi tu nombre en algún documento, y lo abogados te llaman de otra forma, de verdad, estoy tan sorprendido como tú."

Suspire profundamente y dije "Bella, estoy tan feliz que fueras tu"

Se giro y dijo "Es porque piensas que dejare todo esto solo porque tuvimos un romance de secundaria?"

Eso era todo lo que pensaba que fue?

"No" vacile "Solo estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, te he extrañado tanto, Bella, te ves tan hermosa"

Tenía sus manos cerradas en puños, mordió su labio y en un susurro dijo "No vas a hacerme esto otra vez, esto no cambia nada."

Esta conversación estaba dando un giro para el que no estaba preparado, solo quería hablar sobre nosotros, quería descubrir si había una oportunidad para mi, estaba impresionado con la hermosa criatura en frente mío.

"Bella, como has estado?" di un paso hacia ella tentativamente "Pienso en ti tan seguido, no tenía idea que estabas viviendo en Nueva York y que estabas involucrada en los negocios, creo que es genial" trataba de sonar alentador.

No respondió.

Decidí continuar un poco más con la conversación "Mi familia está bien, están viviendo en Nueva Jersey ahora, Carlisle es Doctor en Johns Hopkins, Alice está visitando Denali, Emmett y Rosalie están en su luna de miel de nuevo, Esme está bien, estará muy feliz de escuchar que tu también lo estas."

Estaba mirando sus manos y hablo con una suave voz áspera, "Dijiste que Carlisle te visito, por qué no estabas con tu familia?"

Sentí un gran alivio, parecía que estábamos teniendo una conversación real.

"He estado viviendo en Irlanda durante un tiempo" _Tratando en vano de pasar los días sin ti, Bella._ Quería decirle cada cosa que mi corazón estaba sintiendo.

Frunció su ceño por un breve momento, luego me miro a los ojos, desesperadamente busque alguna señal de lo que estaba pensando, vi un destello de profundo dolor y luego su mirada se volvió dura y distante, su corazón se detuvo por un segundo y después comenzó a latir más despacio que antes, sonrió con ironía mientras me observaba "Divirtiéndote con alguna de esas "distracciones".

Abrí la boca para responder, pero ella me interrumpió, "Escucha Edward, programare la reunión a las 7:00 am el lunes para discutir todo esto, sugiero que traigas tus abogados, nota que dije abogados, en plural, necesitaras más de uno, discutiremos principalmente los registros financieros del mercado extranjero durante los últimos 10 años, esta será la primera de una serie de reuniones, así que si necesitas volver a tu distracción, mira si Jasper se puede quedar."

"Bella, por favor, yo…"

"Además, en la sala de conferencias le pediré que se dirija a mí como Señorita Swan, le devolveré la cortesía, Señor Cullen"

Se volteo y comenzó a caminar fuera del salón, la seguí y dije "Solo quiero hablar, no podemos simplemente sentarnos y hablar? Quiero saber que has estado haciendo, cuáles son tus intereses, quiero saber cómo eres ahora"

Se dio la vuelta y me miro directo a los ojos, estaba furiosa " Quieres saber cómo soy ahora?, bueno, me está viendo, quédese un tiempo, señor Cullen y vera que clase de humana he resultado ser."

Con eso, la vi caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta, paso rápidamente por su mesa, Simmons y Thomas se levantaron y comenzaron a seguirla bajando las escaleras, un momento después, Simmons regreso solo, me miro con curiosidad y se ajusto la corbata mientras decía "Bueno, parece caballeros que los veré el lunes por la mañana" luego estrecho nuestras manos y nos dejo solos.

Jasper volteo a mirarme "Supongo que no salió bien."

Pase mis manos por mi cabello frustrado "No Jasper, no salió bien, para nada bien."

Quizás la vida que imagine para Bella, no había resultado de la manera que esperaba

* * *

**Por fin se dio el encuentro!**

**Mil gracias por sus comentarios no saben como me gustan leer sus teorias acerca de la historia.**

**Para las que me han preguntado por las actualizaciones las hare los fines de semana entre Sabado y Domingo ^^**

**Como siempre mil gracias por leer. **

**Abrazos!**


	6. Problema

**La historia original (ingles) le pertenece a edwardsoul, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Yo solo la traduje, nada es mío**

**Capitulo 6: Problema**

* * *

**_(Bella's Point of View)_**

Me sostuve con fuerza de la barandilla mientras me dirigía a las escaleras del salón de baile, lo último que necesitaba era tropezar y caer después de lo que le había dicho a Edward, solo quería salir de aquí, sentía las lagrimas tan peligrosamente cerca, de repente, Simmons llego a mi lado. Encaje mis dientes y sisee "Organiza una reunión con la Corporación C el lunes a las 7:00 am" nunca lo mire y no me detuve mientras bajaba las escaleras, un par de lagrimas rodaron por mi rostro, Simmons estaba atónito, se giro y subió las escaleras sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Entonces, Vaughn llego.

"Bella, Te llevare a casa"

Había bajado las escaleras de manera segura para entonces, mantuve mi rostro bajo hasta que estuviéramos fuera del salón de baile a salvo, una vez que llegamos al corredor finalmente hable.

"Estoy bien Vaughn, simplemente estaré bien." Dije ásperamente

Suspiro pesadamente mientras limpiaba una lagrima de mi mejilla y dijo "Nada de lo que digas me convencerá de dejarte sola en este momento, así que, quieres ir a casa o quieres simplemente caminar un rato?"

No sabía a donde quería ir, no tenía idea qué dirección tomar, quería correr, pero a donde? estaba perdida, estaba de pie en una ciudad con millones de personas, pero sin embargo me sentía sola, mire a la nada y dije "Solo quiero ir a casa"

Salimos del hotel en silencio, una vez que estuvimos fuera, pude oler los rastros de la tormenta, inhale profundamente y cerré los ojos, escuche el sonido familiar de las bocinas de los autos y la gente que corría a toda prisa por la acera, reuní un poco de cordura y sentí finalmente que podía exhalar.

Abrí mis ojos y Vaughn estaba de pie frente a mí mirándome de forma alarmada.

"Bella, estas temblando, que sucedió mientras hablabas con ese tal Cullen?"

No había forma que yo respondiera esa pregunta, lo ignore y simplemente comencé a caminar por la acera, mantuve mis brazos cruzados mientras caminaba.

Hubo un profundo silencio entre nosotros por un momento y luego cautelosamente dijo "Me parece que tienes una historia con él"

_Si, iba a estar con él para siempre, él era mi destino, mi alma gemela, y luego me dijo que no me amaba._

"Fue hace mucho tiempo" suspire.

Nos estábamos acercando a mi edificio, estaba muy distraída y nerviosa, lo mire y dije "Nunca te agradecí por el brazalete, es hermoso, gracias."

Sonrió y dijo "De nada."

Mientras entrabamos a la recepción, levanto mi barbilla y dijo suavemente "Te llamare la próxima semana, de acuerdo? Viajo en la mañana para nuestro juego en Filadelfia"

Asentí distraídamente y me gire hacia el elevador.

La última persona se bajo en el piso 47, y al parecer, ese fue el tiempo exacto que fui capaz de resistir, me deslice en una esquina y comencé a sollozar, me abrí paso hacia la puerta y tropecé de camino a mi apartamento, llore, grite y golpee una pared hiriendo mi mano, termine frente al gran ventanal sentada en el suelo llorando y contemplando la noche.

Algunas veces había fantaseado como reaccionaria si alguna vez lo volvía a ver, había planeado ser indiferente riendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco de manera casual mientras hablábamos de los buenos viejos días en Forks, quería darle la impresión que apenas había pensado en él durante estos años.

Había fracasado miserablemente.

Estuve enojada, a la defensiva e irritada, me estremecí ante el dramático comentario que había hecho antes de salir del salón, a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo que clase de humana había resultado ser, me hubiera gustado retirar mis palabras, si tan solo hubiera tenido algún tipo de advertencia previa, habría estado preparada, hubiera estado lista.

Quizás.

Vi su rostro de nuevo y comprendí por qué no había sido capaz de seguir adelante, su belleza estaba plasmada en cada parte de mi vida, de mis sueños, en mi trabajo, y en como trataba a la gente a mi alrededor, pensé que había evocado cada parte de él perfectamente en mis recuerdos, pero no recordaba lo imposiblemente largas que eran sus pestañas, había olvidado como la luz jugaba con su cabello, mi memoria no había estado cerca de recordar el ángulo exacto de su barbilla y la redondez de sus labios, como sus hombros, incluso bajo un traje, lucían tan fuertes y firmes.

Estaba aun desesperadamente enamorada de él.

Durante los últimos 7 años no hubo un momento en que fuera a mi cama en la noche y no pensara en él, en que hubiera visto un atardecer y sentido el crepúsculo y no pensara en él, cada vez que llovía pensaba en él, cada vez que escuchaba una canción de amor sonar en el elevador, cada vez que tropezaba, cuando veía un Volvo, cuando escuchaba un piano, cada vez que veía una pareja junta, cuando sentía mi corazón palpitar, cada vez que pensaba en Phoenix, cuando me cortaba, cuando veía flores silvestres, cada vez que tocaba una piedra fría.

No podía creer que después de todas esas veces que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volver a verlo, simplemente lo hubiera dejado allí y me hubiera ido, quizás, parte de mi quería ser la que se alejara esta vez, mi corazón latía frenéticamente, y me enojaba lo mucho que significaba para mí que me hubiera visto en el vestido azul y me dijera que estaba hermosa.

Tendría que verlo en dos días, como lo haría? no volver a verlo y saber que no me amaba era aparentemente tan duro como saber que lo vería y que no me amaba, no tenía idea de la cantidad de kilómetros que iba a tener que correr para sacar de mi mente lo que estaba sucediendo en Irlanda.

Ya no me importaba la adquisición de su compañía, estaba segura que Carlisle con la ayuda de sus hijos habían puesto mucho esfuerzo en su construcción y significaba mucho para ellos, no podría hacerle nunca algo así a los Cullen, los quería demasiado. Además, si seguía adelante con esto Edward tendría que permanecer en la ciudad al menos un mes o dos a causa de las reuniones, no podría soportar la idea de verlo todas esas veces y que luego se marchara, no tenía suficiente fe en mi y en la persona que me podía convertir alrededor de él, tenía una reputación que quería dejar intacta luego que esto terminara, quería que se fuera ahora mismo, si, quería que se marchara en este momento y luego intentar olvidar que alguna vez estuvo aquí. Negocios como siempre.

Así que, ahora tenía un nuevo plan, le diría al señor Hathaway el lunes en la mañana que ya no iría tras la Corporación C, que mis deseos habían cambiado, encontraría una empresa más grande y exitosa que cazar para complacerlo, no habría reunión con Edward el lunes, solo con sus abogados, fui consciente que no tenía idea de cómo manejar a Edward o parte de su equipo. Le dejaría eso a Simmons.

Estaba sobre mis rodillas con la frente apoyada en la alfombra, mis manos estrechaban fuertemente mi torso, aun llevaba puesto el vestido azul, pensé que probablemente Valentino nunca hubiera querido que tratara su creación de esta forma, no tenía fuerza para ir a la cama, todo lo que podía hacer era abrazarme fuertemente y tratar de mantenerme en una sola pieza, tenía miedo de ir a dormir, sabia quien sería el protagonista de cada sueño esta noche.

_Puedes hacer esto, Bella, puedes hacer esto._

Si lo repetía suficiente estaba segura que lo asimilaría, mientras mis parpados finalmente se cerraban, me sentí mucho mejor, esta noche en la fiesta, sería la primera y última vez que viera a Edward.

Me aseguraría de ello.

* * *

Estaba de pie en el bosque, era un lugar familiar, mi mente acostumbraba traerme aquí, podía sentir la salpicadura de la tierra bajo mis pies.

No, por favor no, estaba suplicando, me gire y mire detrás de mí, fue entonces cuando la vi, la enredadera de arce, sus hojas se movían tenuemente aunque no había viento, por qué se movían? Entonces la comprensión fluyo ardiente y mordaz.

Edward se había marchado, él había provocado la brisa, se había ido.

Me incorpore rápidamente, arrebatada del sueño, genial, el de las hojas otra vez, justo lo que necesitaba.

El sol entraba por la ventana y no tenía idea que hora era, solo sabía que a pesar que era sábado debería haber estado en la oficina hace varias horas.

Iba en contra de todo lo que me había impuesto, pero volví a acostarme, mis ojos estaban hinchados y pegajosos, se sentía mejor cerrarlos, intente calmarme.

_No hay daño hecho, Bella, bueno, lo viste de nuevo, no es gran cosa, no lo tendrás que ver otra vez._

Intente convencerme que era algo bueno, había llegado tan lejos, podría salir de esto, no es tan malo como la última vez, no tan malo…

Por alguna razón, mi mente viajo a esa estúpida carta que le había dejado en casa de Charlie antes de irme a la universidad, la carta que él nunca vería, había estado tan enojada cuando la escribí, esa fue mi última mañana en Forks, no había regresado desde ese día, solo había sacado las ultimas cosas de mi habitación y las había dejado en la puerta para que Charlie las llevara a la patrulla.

Me quede en la parte inferior de la escalera preguntándome si podría manejar el subir una vez más, si soportaría decir adiós a todos los recuerdos de mi habitación, después de varios minutos de deliberación, subí enojada las escaleras deteniéndome en mi puerta, camine hacia la ventana, que nunca había cerrado con llave, y me asegure que esta vez sí lo estuviera, pase la mano por encima de mi mecedora, me acosté en mi cama una vez mas y sentí mi cuerpo comenzar a temblar, apreté mis dientes y le grite a la nada "Esta es la última vez que lloro en mi habitación por ti!"

Me puse de pie y limpie mi rostro, hice mi cama y deje la manta de mi abuela en la parte inferior de esta, luego encontré un papel en el cajón de mi mesita de noche y garabatee con enfado el mensaje, selle el sobre junto con mi corazón y camine fuera de mi habitación sin mirar atrás.

El problema era que yo había mirado atrás en mis recuerdos demasiadas veces, no sabía qué camino tomar ya.

El teléfono sonó, devolviéndome a la realidad, me esforcé por levantarme en el ajustado vestido tropezando en mi camino a la mesa y contestando con voz ronca "Hola"

"Isabella, llame primero a la oficina, que es usualmente donde estas a esta hora los sábados en la mañana, me alegra haberte encontrado antes que fueras hacia allí, quiero saber cómo salieron las cosas con "C" anoche."

Parpadeé y me obligue a ser coherente "Si, señor Hathaway, me reuní con él anoche y hemos programado una reunión para el día Lunes a las 7:00 am"

"Excelente, estaré ansioso de escuchar como planeas proceder con la toma de la compañía, pasa por mi oficina una vez hayas terminado"

"Ah, señor Hathaway, puede que me haya apresurado en pensar que ellos eran perfectos para destrozar, puedo utilizar la reunión del Lunes para decirles que estamos abandonando nuestros deseos de adquisición de su compañía" me estremecí y prepare para su respuesta

"Isabella" gruño "He estado sobre todos los documentos y la Corporación C es un caso típico de lo que mejor sabes hacer, las condiciones no podrían ser más perfectas para la toma" hubo una pequeña pausa mientras decía "No te estarás ablandando, verdad Swan?"

Enderece mi espalda y tartamudee por un momento antes de decir "No señor, no lo estoy, solo que pensé…"

"No te pago para que pienses Swan, te pago para que atrapes y mates" en una suave y amenazadora voz dijo "No tengo que decirte que le pasara a tu futuro con nosotros si decides no jugar, los nombres de los que se ablandan nunca se colocan en los edificios, el rumor que has perdido tu talento se difundirá y nadie te contratara."

Tenía la boca seca y trague con dificultad mientras decía "Hay otra compañía que he estado observando y creo que es una apuesta mucho más solida que la Corporación C, tenemos la posibilidad de ganar el doble de dinero en el trato."

Gruño bajo mientras decía "Tú fuiste la que me alerto de la Compañía C en primer lugar! hemos estado en esto durante un año, tienes idea de cuánto dinero hemos gastado en la mano de obra para averiguar información sobre "C"?

"No quiero continuar con la toma de la Corporación C" intente sonar más decidida y contundente.

"Swan" sonó un poco más amable "Se que puedes estar un poco asustada…"

"Asustada?" grite al teléfono "Le aseguro que no estoy asustada por tomar la Corporación C"

"Entonces que motivo podrías tener para no querer destrozarlos? Dijo incrédulo.

_Porque la compañía pertenece a una familia de vampiros y estoy enamorada de su hijo mayor._

No tuve una respuesta con suficiente rapidez.

"Isabella" su voz fue intensa y baja "Te he moldeado y convertido en una perfecta máquina para matar, he sido tu mentor estos últimos 3 años y siempre he estado de tu lado, nunca te he exigido nada, pero te lo digo ahora, quiero que me hagas sentir orgulloso, te ordeno que termines lo que comenzaste, destroza la compañía o no veras tu nombre junto al mío en el edificio."

Mi estomago se revolvió "No lo defraudare, señor Hathaway" dije firmemente.

"Ese es el espíritu, hablare contigo el lunes" sonaba mucho mas jovial.

"Adiós, señor Hathaway"

Esto era un problema.

* * *

Después de mi "discusión" con el señor Hathaway, tome un baño rápido y llegue a la oficina alrededor de las 9:00 am. Simmons ya se encontraba allí, el siempre iba al gimnasio temprano los sábados en la mañana y luego llegaba a la oficina en un pantalón de sudadera y una camiseta. Tenía todo en la sala de conferencias y la enorme mesa facilitaba todo el trabajo, intento actuar como si todo fuera normal, como si no me hubiera visto llorar anoche, sabía que había actuado menos que profesional.

"Oye" dijo "espero que no te importe, me tome la libertad de ordenar el desayuno" en la mesa había una humeante taza con las letras de Starbucks escritas a través de ella.

"Esto es preciso lo que necesitaba, gracias" dije un poco más alegre.

Saque mis papeles y dije "En que sección te encuentras, ponme al tanto para alcanzarte con lo que estás haciendo"

Así, el día continuo hasta la 1:00 de la tarde cuando Simmons dijo que necesitaba algo para comer. Me había olvidado por completo de la comida.

"Puedo traerte algo?" pregunto

Negué "No, estoy bien."

"Regresare en 20 minutos" se levanto y salió.

Sabía que debía seguir trabajando, pero estaba agotada por todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, apoye la cabeza en la mesa y me dije a mi misma que cerraría los ojos solo por un minuto".

Me desperté para ver a Simmons examinar cuidadosamente los registros de una empresa que la Corporación C había comprado en Francia en 1953, me enderece y mire mi reloj, vi que eran las 3:30 de la tarde.

"Demonios, lo siento, por qué no me despertaste?" empecé a parpadear y a revisar los papeles.

"Parecía que te vendría bien un descanso" dijo secamente.

Me frote el rostro y comencé de nuevo con el borrador del informe que tenía planeado entregarle a los abogados de la Corporación C el lunes."

"Te traje algo de comida" dijo

"Te dije que estaba bien" replique

Sin levantar la mirada dijo "Los humanos comen"

Me entrego un recipiente lleno de Chow Mein y arroz, mire la comida ahora fría sin entusiasmo.

"Bella, te importaría si te hago una pregunta?" pregunto vacilante

"Si, de hecho me importaría" dije con dureza sin levantar la vista de mis papeles

"Hablaste en sueños" dijo

No era una pregunta, lentamente lo mire.

"Dijiste "Edward" 3 veces" dijo en voz baja, sus ojos marrones me miraban con atención.

Sonreí "Debo tener esta compañía metida en mi cabeza"

"No creo que sea eso" estaba hablando con un poco mas de confianza.

Mantuve mi cabeza baja y continúe escribiendo, lo escuche dar un suspiro exasperado. Lo ignore.

"Bella, no puedo estar en la reunión del lunes sin saber que tienes en mente, cambiaste tan pronto viste a Edward Cullen anoche, si no quieres hablarme, entonces que así sea, pero, necesitas hablar con alguien y hasta donde sé, soy tu único amigo."

Mis ojos se dispararon a los de él lanzándole puñales mientras decía "Oh, eres mi amigo? No sabía que los amigos se vendían por entradas a la línea de 50 yardas!"

Retrocedió y se estremeció "Solo le dije que se podía sentar a tu lado, no le ofrecí tu primogénito"

Puse los ojos en blanco y dije "No eres mi único amigo, tengo muchos."

Permaneció sentado y me miro con la comisura de sus labios elevándose, parecía que se quería reír pero lo dejo pasar.

"Tu obviamente conoces a ese tal Cullen de alguna parte, y definitivamente tienen alguna historia" dijo seriamente.

"Tu obviamente te has equivocado de trabajo, deberías ser detective" me burle.

Se removió incomodo en su silla y dijo "Vi algo anoche que no había visto en los 2 años que hemos estado trabajando juntos" entrecerró sus ojos "Tus barreras cayeron, no todas, pero algunas, tenía la impresión que ese muro era una fortaleza completamente impenetrable."

Se inclino hacia adelante en su asiento "Tú estabas, o aun estas, enamorada de ese tipo"

Retrocedí en mi silla "Estas equivocado, totalmente _fuera de lugar_" dije enojada.

No retrocedió

"Antes de Thomas Vaughn, cuando fue tu última cita?"

Crispe mi rostro y dije "Que tiene eso que ver?"

"Solo compláceme, Cuando fue tu última cita?"

Tartamudee y vacile

"Saliste en la Universidad?"

"No, estaba demasiado ocupada estudiando para ser más inteligente que tu" respondí

"Saliste en la Secundaria?"

"Claro" trate de sonar indiferente.

"Así que, tu última cita fue cuando tenias 17 o 18?"

"Algo así" murmure

"Fuiste a la escuela secundaria en el norte de Washington y el Hospital de Forks esta al norte de Washington, así que… supongo que tu última cita fue con él" se echo hacia atrás en su silla con aire de suficiencia como si fuera Sherlock Holmes resolviendo un caso, lo único que le faltaba era la pipa y el sombrero gracioso.

Simplemente lo mire fijo y reí entre dientes "No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando"

"Oh, creo que la tengo" estaba serio de nuevo

"Conozco a muchos hombres" dije desafiante.

"Nombra dos"

"Philip y Oscar" dije triunfante.

"Quienes son Philip y Oscar? Dijo mientras gesticulaba con su mano

Murmure algo ininteligible

Acerco su oído hacia mi "Que fue eso? No escuche nada"

"Son los vigilantes de mi edificio, de acuerdo?" Cruce los brazos mientras miraba mis papeles

Simmons no se movió, simplemente levanto una ceja.

Dejo escapar un gran suspiro y dijo "Bella, antes que vayamos a la reunión el lunes, necesito saber una cosa, estas enamorada de Edward Cullen?"

"De ninguna manera" respondí.

Se puso de pie y camino exasperado por la habitación, se detuvo apoyándose contra la pared al otro lado de la mesa y paso sus manos a través de su cabello pensativamente, luego dijo "Podría haber sido peor, sabes, él parece ser un tipo agradable al parecer por ser tan joven, es bastante exitoso y rico, cada mujer en el salón de baile no podía dejar de mirarlo, por suerte para mi, él y su hermano se marcharon antes que Giselle los viera, Thomas Vaughn estaba de pie justo al lado de Edward y ni siquiera lo miraron…"

"Cállate, si?" tuve que interrumpirlo, empezar a recordar las cualidades de Edward era lo último que necesitaba en este momento.

Volvió a la mesa y se inclino sobre ella mirándome fijamente al rostro, su voz se volvió más suave y dijo "Tu encuentro con él anoche no fue muy largo, y Jasper fue extremadamente evasivo cuando intente obtener información, cuando salías, estabas llorando… un poco emocional, lo que me dice que hace tiempo él hizo algo que te hirió y has pasado los últimos 7 años tratando a tu manera, de olvidar, creo que él es la razón de tu defensa, el que hizo que ya no seas humana."

Me quede mirándolo en shock, la ironía de lo que dijo no paso desapercibido para mi, solo quería que no hablara y que lo dejara pasar.

"Tenemos aun mucho trabajo que hacer" dije bruscamente

"Estas enamorada de Edward Cullen?" clavo sus ojos en mi.

"Ya respondí esa pregunta" dije enojada

El golpeo la mesa y dijo " Maldita Sea! Bella, amas a Edward Cullen?"

"No importa de todos modos" dije dolorosamente

Todo el aire salió de él en un resoplido de frustración "Si no te importa, entonces dímelo" me miro con compasión "si supiera que es lo que está pasando realmente, te podría ayudar, lo haría más fácil, también tengo un interés profesional en esto, ya sabes, somos un equipo, Bella, sigues enamorada de él?"

Mordí mi labio, sentía las lágrimas en la comisura de mis ojos, definitivamente me las tragaría, no podía decir las palabras, así que simplemente asentí.

Se puso de pie y me miro aliviado, coloco sus manos en sus caderas y dijo "Gracias"

"Ahora, necesito saber cómo planeas acabar con la compañía del hombre que amas? Me miraba con cautela

Respire profundamente y dije "Ya había decidido dejar todo este asunto, pero el señor Hathaway llamo esta mañana y no se anduvo por las ramas cuando me acuso de estar ablandándome, me informo que mi futuro en la compañía dependía de esta adquisición."

"Qué?" sacudió sus manos y luego las coloco tras su cabeza mientras decía con tristeza "De hecho, no me sorprende"

"Que vas a hacer?" pregunto.

Suspire y dije "No tengo futuro con Edward, estoy segura que él y su familia tienen numerosas acciones en otros lugares, obtendrán millones con este acuerdo, voy a seguir hasta el final, seré tan dura como siempre he sido, terminare esto rápidamente, él se ira, y para mi, todo será negocios como siempre."

"Eso es lo que realmente quieres?" pregunto dudoso

Sin inmutarme dije "Absolutamente."

Le apunte con un dedo y dije duramente "Y una cosa más, te despediré inmediatamente si intentas hacer eso de unir parejas, si me entero que Edward Cullen tiene el numero privado de mi oficina, el numero de mi apartamento o el numero de mi celular personal, te hare responsable y te habrás ido, no le dirás donde vivo, no lo dejaras entrar a mi oficina y no buscaras la manera de dejarnos solos. Dile a todo el equipo que nadie puede hablar con ellos"

No iba a correr ningún riesgo, Edward y Jasper podían deslumbrar como si una persona hambrienta encontrara un pedazo de pan.

Sus labios eran una fina línea mientras me observaba pero luego simplemente dijo "De acuerdo."

"Otra cosa más" sabía que esto iba a sonar extraño, pero era necesario que lo dijera "Cada vez que estemos alrededor del señor Cullen, no debes, bajo ninguna circunstancia _pensar _en lo que te dije sobre mis sentimientos por él"

Su rostro se crispo en confusión "Quieres que controle mis pensamientos a su alrededor?" me miro con cautela

Luche por decirlo de la forma adecuada "El es…muy…perceptivo…a lo que otros piensan cuando están cerca a él, llámalo un don."

Tenía que hacer que le temieran a Edward solo un poco.

"Me preocupa que si se entera de lo que siento, intente utilizar mis sentimientos en contra mía como ventaja, por lo que no debes pensar en nada de esto, de acuerdo? Sería una buena idea si también trataras de no pensar en nuestra estrategia"

"Está bien" dijo dócilmente, pude ver que su impresión de Edward estaba cambiando, eso era bueno, él necesitaba un poco de saludable temor, me sentía mejor sobre esto, dos o tres meses mas y después de vuelta a los negocios como siempre.

Sin decir algo más, los dos bajamos la mirada de vuelta al trabajo.

Estaba ahora en un problema de clase mundial que tenía que resolver, me embarcaría en la batalla de mi vida.

Nunca había perdido.

Y no iba a comenzar ahora.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Que capitulo mas emocionalmente difícil de traducir!**

**Estoy de acuerdo con muchas de ustedes chicas Edward no debió dar por sentado que al regresar todo iba a ser igual, así que le tocara duro esta vez...**

**Gracias por tomarsen el tiempo de pasar por aquí y leer la historia.**

**Se les quiere un montón ^^**

**Abrazos**


	7. Carne Fresca

**La historia original (ingles) le pertenece a edwardsoul, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Yo solo la traduje, nada es mío**

**Canción para este capítulo Somebody's Me – Enrique Iglesias**

**Capitulo 7: Carne Fresca**

* * *

**_(Edward's Point of View)_**

Era vagamente consciente de los autos que pasaban a mi lado y de un policía que continuaba dando vueltas por la calle mirándome sospechosamente, era domingo en la noche, por tercera vez consecutiva me había ubicado en un banquillo del parque al otro lado de la calle a poca distancia del apartamento de Bella sentándome toda la noche mirando hacia su ventana.

El viernes en la noche, luego de salir de la fiesta, Jasper y yo esperamos 10 minutos para seguir su aroma, nos guio a un elegante condominio construido a solo dos cuadras de nuestro hotel, estaba tan cerca, entramos a la recepción y el aroma de Bella se hizo mucho más fuerte, sabía que estaba allí, lo único que no sabía era si ella estaba sola, o si ese tal Thomas estaba con ella. Tenía que saberlo.

Me acerque al vigilante y le dije "Disculpe, tengo algo que Isabella Swan dejo en una fiesta esta noche, hay alguna forma de entregárselo?"

"Podría dejarlo en la recepción junto con una nota, me asegurare que lo reciba en la mañana" ofreció amablemente.

Sonreí cortésmente "No, gracias, la veré mañana y se lo entregare personalmente."

Lo que en realidad quería era escuchar lo que su mente me diría cuando mencionara el nombre de Bella, estaba extremadamente frustrado, lo que su mente no mostro era si Thomas entro en el elevador con ella, sin embargo, sus pensamientos si me dijeron que vivía en el último piso, en el apartamento más lujoso, podría llegar hasta ella, pero me quería ella allí? Pensé en lo que escribió en esa carta, eligió el piso más alto con toda esta seguridad añadida por mi? Estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para asegurarse que no entrara a su habitación de noche?

Era difícil para mí imaginar su vida en un lugar así, lo había hecho bastante bien por sí sola, no se parecía a ella en absoluto, muchas cosas sobre Bella parecían haber cambiado.

Cuando Jasper y yo regresamos a nuestro apartamento esa noche, vimos que Alice había llamado numerosas veces, marque su número furiosamente.

"Hola, Edward!" estaba usando su tono de "Estoy tan feliz que no me importa nada en el mundo."

"Sabias muy bien que Bella era la mujer con la que me reuniría esta noche, habría sido bueno que me hubieras advertido" sisee

"Si te lo hubiera dicho, no habría habido reunión" replico

Eso era cierto, no habría ido, al menos me gustaría pensar que me hubiera mantenido apartado.

"Esto no es asunto tuyo, Alice, me escuchas?"

"Por supuesto que es asunto mío, Edward, este es un negocio familiar."

Me burle "Tu y yo sabemos a qué me refiero, Alice, estaba intentando, una vez más, de decirte que lo que pase con Bella no es asunto tuyo."

"Decídete Edward" dijo con voz aguda "O quieres que te diga lo que pasa con Bella, o no lo quieres"

"Alice!" gruñí

No se estaba dando por vencida al tratar de convencerme "Se que las cosas no salieron bien esta noche, Edward, quieres saber por qué? Porque todo lo que te dije sobre Bella y como sufre son ciertas, es hora que me escuches para camb…"

"Mantente fuera de esto Alice!" le grite al teléfono "Escúchame! No quiero saber nada sobre el futuro de Bella o cualquier decisión que vaya a tomar, no quiero escuchar sobre el jugador de futbol con el que está saliendo y sobre todo, no quiero escuchar lo que siente por mi!"

Protesto y le entregue el teléfono a Jasper.

Más tarde, llame a Carlisle, al principio, él parecía aliviado que fuera Bella, pero cuando le explique su reacción hacia mí pude escuchar la preocupación en su voz, hablamos sobre las posibles estrategias durante una hora y le asegure que lo mantendría informado de todos los detalles.

Cuando colgué, sabía que había un solo lugar donde quería estar.

Regrese y me mantuve toda la noche mirando la ventana de Bella, después de todo este tiempo, aquí estaba ella, que habría hecho todos estos años? Había sido feliz? la imagine en la universidad, aquella experiencia que yo quería tanto que tuviera, esperaba que lo hubiera disfrutado y que tuviera buenos recuerdos de fiestas, bailes y… citas.

Durante toda la noche escuche con atención, pero nunca escuche a Thomas, no estaba allí, al menos una cosa había estado a mi favor.

Estaba a punto de irme a la mañana siguiente cuando un auto de Berkshire Hathaway llego y la recogió a las 9:00 am, trabajar un sábado no se parecía mucho a tener una vida. Supongo que eso es lo que un Vicepresidente que está a punto de obtener su nombre en el edifico hace. Tenía mis propias reuniones así que fui a buscar a Jasper.

Permaneció en la oficina hasta después de la medianoche, y luego a la mañana siguiente cuando apenas amanecía vi a Bella salir y cruzar la calle para empezar a correr por Central Park. Bella despierta al amanecer y corriendo? Definitivamente hubo algunos cambios en ella, me mantuve entre los árboles y la seguí de lejos siempre detrás de ella, corrió al menos 10 kilómetros, nunca tropezó, parecía estar haciéndolo muy bien por su cuenta, demasiado pronto, regreso a su edificio, me mantuve de pie entre los arboles observándola.

En esa tercera noche, mientras miraba hacia su ventana, me di cuenta que tenía algunas decisiones que tomar.

Bella no me amaba, de eso estaba seguro.

La forma en la que actuó la noche del viernes me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, lo había superado, había hecho una nueva vida, una vez me ofreció su alma para que pudiera estar conmigo por toda una eternidad, ahora… nos llamaba un romance de secundaria y no me podía mirar a la cara.

Era lo que yo quería, esperaba que pudiera hacerlo como si nunca hubiera tocado su vida, estaba feliz por ella, pero verla de nuevo refresco mi mente y corazón justo cuando me había dado por vencido.

Podríamos haberlo tenido todo.

Mi piel de mármol podía hacer frente a cualquier clase de filo, pero este dolor me atravesaba quemando y dejando cicatrices a su paso, la quería demasiado, se decía que el veneno era la única cosa que nos dejaba marcas. Eso no era del todo cierto.

Si no era capaz de repeler el ataque, iba a tener que verla al menos una o dos veces a la semana por los siguiente meses, como debería actuar? Debería relacionarme con ella de la manera en que yo _quería_ tratarla? O debería tratarla como una persona de negocios, imparcial e inalterable?

Ahora que la había visto de nuevo tenía otro problema, no quería dejarla, quería estar donde fuera que ella estuviera, _quería_ estar enamorado de ella. Podría seguirla patéticamente cada mañana cuando corriera? la observaría en sus citas?. La idea de volver a Irlanda o New Jersey con mi familia sabiendo que ella estaba aquí era demasiado para soportar, daría todos mis mañanas solo por tocarla otra vez.

Había algo mas, sabía que había crecido, que se había convertido en esta mujer que robaba el aliento y que no me daría ninguno de sus pensamientos, pero a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido hace 7 años, _necesitaba_ decirle que aun la amaba, el resto de mi existencia seria soportable si solo pudiera decirle que la deje para salvarla y no porque mi amor por ella hubiera disminuido de alguna forma, antes que esto terminara, se lo diría.

Era muy tarde cuando la luz de Bella se apago.

"Buenas noches, Bella" susurre.

Me puse cómodo en el banquillo y me prepare para otra larga noche, solo.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana Jasper y yo nos preparábamos para ir a la reunión, me era difícil creer que Bella continuara con esto, podía ver sus golpes hacia mí, pero sería un golpe para toda la familia, la Bella que yo conocía no tenía toda esta crueldad en ella, por supuesto, la Bella que yo conocía era solo una niña de 18 años.

A pesar que esta sería una desagradable mañana, no podía contener la emoción que sentí al saber que la vería otra vez, estaría en la misma habitación con ella, podría mirarla al rostro y hablarle, podría una vez más escuchar el latido de su corazón.

"Como lo llevas?" me pregunto Jasper.

"Bien" respondí

"Algo de lo que quieras hablar?" parecía preocupado

Trague en seco "Se veía tan hermosa en la fiesta, verdad?"

"Si lo hacía" dijo con suavidad

"Parecía tan segura de sí misma" añadí

"Si, de verdad ha crecido mucho" coincidió Jasper

"Cada hombre en el salón la deseaba, no a todos les gustaba, pero cada mente estaba concentrada en ella" me lamente.

Jasper no hizo ningún comentario sobre eso, lo vi sonreír un poco.

Decidí que quería que él supiera lo que había estado pensando.

"No importa como termine esto, quiero que ella sepa lo mucho que la amo" susurre.

Jasper giro su cabeza bruscamente "Estas seguro que eso es sensato?"

Estábamos listos para salir, antes de pasar por la puerta le dije "Quiero que sepa que no la deje porque no la amaba, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que ya no me quiere, pero esto ha sido una carga difícil de llevar, no puedo dejar que vaya el resto de su vida pensando que no fue suficiente para mi, que no la apreciaba y que fue fácil marcharme.

Jasper me dio un golpecito en la espalda, levanto una ceja y dijo "Buena suerte con eso"

Entramos a la sala de conferencias de Berkshire Hathaway y nos ubicamos en nuestros lugares, los rostros de nuestros abogados eran sombríos, vi entrar a Simmons seguido de más abogados y asistentes, se acerco a nosotros para estrechar nuestras manos. "Me pondré en contacto con la señorita Swan ahora que todos estamos aquí." Dijo.

Mi estomago se revolvió mientras esperaba su llegada, para ocuparme decidí obtener todo el conocimiento, datos y hechos de su equipo tanto como pudiera, tenían que estar llenos de secretos para el enemigo, luego de unos minutos me encontraba desconcertado, sus abogados sorprendentemente estaban vacios de información, parecían tener sus pensamientos en cualquier cosa menos en este asunto, me moví incomodo mientras me daba cuenta que Bella había preparado su equipo para mí. Era buena.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en la sala por unos pocos minutos y luego ella entro despreocupadamente seguida por 4 asistentes mas, se dirigió rápidamente a la cabecera de la mesa y dijo "Buenos días a todos, empecemos."

No escuche nada de lo que dijo por los siguientes 10 minutos, cerré mis ojos y aspire su aroma, llevaba el cabello suelto como recordaba que lo hacía antes, vestía una falda marrón que se ceñía a sus muslos ajustándose por encima de sus rodillas, su blusa era de un rosa pálido hecha de un material volátil que ondeaba cada vez que se movía, su maquillaje era suave resaltando sus hermosas mejillas y sus labios rellenos, sus piernas…Dios, sus piernas, llevaba tacones altos, solía llamarlos trampas mortales cuando la conocí, pero hacían que se vieran increíbles.

Jasper me dio un codazo y susurro "Cálmate hombre"

Me obligue a prestar atención.

Bella seguía hablando, su actitud era calma pero su corazón latía frenéticamente, parecía no mirarme a propósito "Así que, además de los documentos que explican cómo me gustaría proceder, tengo la primer oferta en la mesa, esta todo enumerado en la pagina 275 sección 4 documento 7, creemos que esta oferta es generosa y espero que podamos resolver esto rápidamente y pasar a otros asuntos."

El señor Banks, mi abogado principal, prácticamente salto de su asiento, sus pensamientos me dijeron que en realidad la odiaba. "señorita Swan, parece estar bajo la ridícula impresión que vamos a recostarnos y dejar que nos robe la Corporación C"

"Difícilmente llamaría a 27.5 billones de dólares un robo" replico con frialdad.

"Esta compañía no está a la venta!" el señor Branks bramo.

"Infortunadamente, no comparto su opinión, ni tampoco las numerosas compañías que recientemente han comprado acciones de su cliente."

La voz de Bella era autoritaria y tranquila, intente tanto como pude no caer en lo increíble que era, inteligente, fuerte, hermosa. Estaba fascinado.

Una vena sobresalía en la frente del señor Banks "Tenemos una orden detallando como vamos a contrarrestar la demanda por cada intento de tomar la Corporación C!"

"Interesante, pero no es una prioridad en la lista de cosas que tenemos para considerar el día de hoy" sonaba un poco aburrida. "hay solo un asunto que necesitamos discutir" dijo "quiero recordarles a los dueños de la Corporación C que no podrán hablar conmigo a excepción que sea a través de sus abogados, tiene que estar al menos un miembro de mi firma conmigo, si se acercan a mí de cualquier forma, lo considerare acoso, si no siguen estas reglas _presentare_ cargos."

Me miro solo una vez durante su pequeño discurso, iba a hacer que me detuvieran si intentaba hablarle? Como iba a encontrar la forma de acercarme a ella? Por la ira que vi en la fiesta y por lo que había sido testigo hoy aquí, probablemente lo haría en serio, tenía que encontrar la manera de encontrarla sola, por ahora, 2 podían jugar este juego.

Levante mi mano como si estuviera en cuarto grado y espere a que me llamara, levanto su ceja mientras decía "Señor Cullen, tiene algo que decir?"

No podía dejar de sonreír, estaba hablando con Bella "Creo, señorita Swan, que las llamadas telefónicas hechas de un Doctor a su paciente están protegidas bajo el privilegio médico-paciente, verdad?"

Inmediatamente, Bella vio a donde iba con esta línea de cuestionamiento, se puso tensa "puede que sea consciente de ello" contesto inexpresivamente.

"Creo que el registro telefónico extraído por su empleado el viernes pasado se considera confidencial y, por lo tanto, creo que tiene un pequeño problema de "violación de la privacidad" en sus manos."

Bella tenso sus dientes y mandíbula, Simmons me dio una mirada incrédula preguntándose cómo era posible que tuviera conocimiento que un empleado había retirado un registro telefónico confidencial rastreado hasta el Hospital de Forks.

Estrecho sus ojos mientras decía "El hecho que la llamada fuera hecha por un Doctor no significa que la persona al otro lado de la línea fuera un paciente."

Bella era rápida.

Yo lo era más.

Saque un trozo de papel y dije "Aquí está la prueba que la persona contactada por el Doctor Carlisle Cullen era en realidad un paciente, y no solo un miembro de nuestra compañía en Francia, la única forma que ese número podría haber sido rastreado es a través de medios ilegales" esboce una enorme sonrisa, solo para ella.

Los abogados de Bella comenzaron a luchar gritando y arañando el papel, mis abogados estaban completamente sorprendidos mirándome y observándose entre sí, Simmons intentaba explicarles a sus abogados como él obtuvo la información, mientras que Bella y yo, a través de todo ese caos, solo nos mirábamos el uno al otro.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, su corazón latía aun más fuerte, quería saltar sobre la mesa y tomarla en mis brazos, acercarla a mí y estrellar mis labios en los suyos, decirle que nunca la dejaría ir de nuevo. Eso era lo que quería hacer, pero en lugar de eso, le guiñe un ojo.

Su rostro se sonrojo inmediatamente y suspire ante el rubor en sus mejillas, eso la saco de su trance, pidió atención y dijo "Caballeros, antes que continuemos más a fondo, tendremos que ver el documento y discutir que significa esto, estoy segura que ambas partes queremos ver terminado este asunto rápidamente."

Tenía una sonrisa irónica en su rostro y dijo "Propongo que todos nos reunamos para almorzar hoy en el Fraunces Tavern" me miro fijamente "Eso está bien para usted señor Cullen?"

Reunirnos para almorzar. Genial.

"No creo que mi hermano y yo…"

"Oh, por favor señor Cullen, realmente lo necesitamos allí, a usted le importa su compañía, verdad?" dijo la peligrosa y hermosa demonia.

"Estaremos allí" dije secamente.

Su sonrisa era angelical "Hasta entonces caballeros" y luego salió de la oficina.

Jasper se quejo "gracias hermano, justo lo que quería, el almuerzo"

Justo en ese momento escuche una voz _"Bella lo hizo bien, el señor Cullen nunca adivinara lo que realmente siente por él"_

Gire mi rostro alrededor de la habitación mientras localizaba la voz, era de Simmons, su asistente, lo mire fijamente apretando mis dientes mientras me esforzaba por obtener más información de él, su mente estaba en otros asuntos, me miro con recelo y lo escuche de nuevo.

_Recuerda lo que Bella dijo, solo sal de la maldita habitación antes que Bella te despida del mejor trabajo que has tenido._

Lo que realmente siente por mi? A juzgar por el comportamiento de hoy, me detesta. Era todo un acto? Simmons sabia de mi pasado y el de Bella, y obviamente le había advertido sobre mí, así que deben tener una relación laboral muy cercana, le prestaría más atención a él de ahora en adelante.

Fuimos bombardeados por nuestros abogados, las sonrisas cubrían sus rostros mientras demandaban saber cómo había obtenido esa información, me hice el tonto, dije que había tenido suerte y seguí a Jasper fuera del edificio.

**_(Bella's Point of View)_**

Ya había roto la primera regla sobre cómo enfrentar a Edward y la Corporación C, me había prometido que el único lugar donde lo vería seria en la sala de conferencias, me había asegurado de ello, ahora, en este primer día, iba a reunirme con él y su gente para almorzar.

Frente al espejo había prometido esta mañana que lo trataría como cualquier otro adversario, que no me acercaría a él, no permitiría que nos volviéramos amigos y que me mantendría felizmente indiferente en todas nuestras reuniones. Edward me vería entrar y salir de la sala, ni siquiera tendría que dirigirme personalmente a él, me comunicaría directamente a través de su abogado principal, Harry Banks.

Harry era lo suficientemente arrogante para pensar que él estaba a cargo de todos modos.

Edward me había desarmado allí, intente no notar el clásico traje hecho a la medida de Hugo Boss que llevaba puesto y que le quedaba tan bien, o como la corbata resaltaba el dorado de sus ojos, debí saber que había escuchado a Simmons hablarme en la fiesta sobre la llamada que Carlisle había hecho desde Forks. Me había guiñado un ojo, mi memoria viajo aquella vez que me había guiñado un ojo en la cafetería.

Tome una carpeta de mi escritorio y comencé a abanicarme.

_Contrólate, Bella_. Grite internamente.

Le mostraría a Edward quien estaba al mando. Conseguir la ventaja en las negociaciones era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Cuando Simmons entro a mi oficina a recogerme para ir al almuerzo de negocios, yo hablaba por teléfono con un cliente, se quedo de pie frente a mi escritorio esperando a que terminara la conversación, cuando termine de hablar, me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Simmons estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Edward y Jasper, son individuos muy interesantes, verdad?" dijo

Suspire frustrada "Si, supongo"

Simmons pareció no darse cuenta de mi frustración. "Quiero decir, aparte de tener las manos mas frías que he estrechado en mi vida, son extremadamente inteligentes y educados, escuche a Edward al teléfono comunicándose con sus compañías en Italia y Rusia hablando fluidamente esos idiomas, no puedo imaginar cómo sería en la secundaria.

Deje salir el aire enojada y dije "Si bueno, se destacaba."

Y para mi suerte, Simmons siguió hablando.

"Es realmente extraño lo calmado que me sentía en la reunión, casi como si no me importara el resultado de la reunión, simplemente estaba relajado y tranquilo. Te sentiste igual? "

Ese maldito Jasper.

Estábamos en los elevadores y oprimí el botón con tanta fuerza que la planta que estaba al lado se cayó.

"Supongo que no" murmuro

Cuando estuvimos solos en el elevador, lo mire y le dije "Controlaste tus pensamientos en la reunión?"

Vacilo un poco "Creo que si" dijo mansamente

"Crees que si?" grite "Bien, y lo abogados? Los preparaste a ellos también, verdad?"

Retrocedió un poco y dijo con más confianza "Si, lo hice, hable con los abogados, y controle mis pensamientos, no te preocupes por eso, de acuerdo?"

Simmons y yo salimos del elevador hacia las puertas que daban a la calle.

"Sabes, eso fue muy astuto por parte de Cullen, como diablos se entero que encontramos ese registro telefónico del Hospital de Forks, eso me supera." Dijo Simmons

"Si, es bastante astuto" me burle.

Levante mi mano para llamar un taxi, estaba entrando en el asiento trasero cuando escuche una voz de terciopelo detrás de mí, "Te importa si compartimos el taxi?"

"Si, me importa" replique con dureza "Mi corazón latía fuertemente en mi pecho.

Simmons me miro y luego puso sus ojos en blanco "Me sentare entre ustedes" sonaba como un padre.

Entre de primera y puse mala cara "Al Fraunces Tavern por favor" dije una vez todos estuvimos adentro.

Estuvimos en silencio por 5 minutos mientras hacíamos nuestro trayecto, me alegre que no fuera un viaje largo, finalmente rompí el silencio.

"Donde está Jasper?" dije

"Les transmito sus disculpas al no poder reunirse con nosotros en el almuerzo, se siente un poco indispuesto por el clima" dijo cálidamente.

Casi por intervención divina, en ese momento las nubes se abrieron dejando brillar el sol a través del cielo de Noviembre.

"Conductor" dije "Podría por favor estacionarse aquí?"

"Bella, todavía estamos a 3 cuadras del restaurante" dijo Simmons

"Lo sé" dije "pero es un lindo día y el sol acaba de salir, no lo he visto en mucho tiempo, y bueno, me encanta la sensación del sol en mi piel, a ti no?"

Simmons me miro como si tuviera 3 cabezas.

"Vamos Simmons, caminemos" dije decidida.

Salí desde mi lado del auto y arrastre a Simmons conmigo, volví a asomar solo la cabeza y dije "No viene señor Cullen?"

Me miro con una sonrisa cortes en su rostro y dijo "Creo que seguiré el resto del camino, gracias"

Encogí mis hombros "Bueno, está bien, si es lo que quiere, Oh, y si no le importa, asegúrese de pagar"

Otra sonrisa demasiado cortes "Por supuesto."

Cerré la puerta con una sonrisa satisfecha en mi rostro y comenzamos a caminar hacia el restaurante.

"Qué demonios fue todo eso?" Simmons grito

"Tácticas" espete.

Simmons y yo fuimos los últimos en llegar, Edward había ajustado los puestos de modo que había una silla vacía a cada lado de él, no importaba donde, estaría sentada a su lado, tome un respiro profundo y sonreí. Se levanto mientras entraba y retiro la silla para mí, deslizo su silla más cerca mío mientras se sentaba, use toda mi fuerza para mantener mi corazón controlado, bajo ninguna circunstancia quería que pensara que aun tenía alguna clase de poder sobre mí.

Tome la iniciativa de pedir nuestros aperitivos, cuando el mesero me pregunto por mi orden, dije muy bajito "Oh, por cierto, tráigale a mi invitado de aquí el filete más grande y jugoso que tenga por favor."

Edward había estado hablando con alguien al otro lado de la mesa y aparentemente parecía no haberse dado cuenta, cuando el mesero se retiro, él lo observo, lo mire de manera tranquilizadora y dije "No te preocupes, me encargue de ello" me miro con recelo.

Luego de ordenar, fui directo a los negocios.

"De acuerdo caballeros, he hablado de nuestro pequeño tropiezo legal con mis abogados y en el mejor de los casos se retrasaran las cosas un par de semanas, no es lo suficientemente serio para que interfiera con nuestras negociaciones, si sienten la necesidad de prolongar lo inevitable, por favor, presenten una petición, de lo contrario, volvamos a hablar de temas importantes que manejar"

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Edward, miro hacia abajo por un instante como si estuviera pensándolo seriamente y luego dijo con su voz de terciopelo "Presentaremos la petición y puedo garantizarles que prologaremos esto mucho más tiempo que solo un par de semanas"

Yo hervía, me obligue a calmarme diciéndome que cualquier dueño de cualquier compañía reaccionaria de esta forma tratando de salvar su empresa, aun así, no podía dejarlo pasar.

Aprecio su tenacidad señor Cullen "dije mordazmente "pero siempre he tenido la sensación que cuando el desenlace es inevitable alargar el proceso solo causa más dolor, creo que la mejor forma de manejar esto es con una _ruptura limpia"_ enfatice las dos últimas palabras, él sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.

Me miro fijamente por un momento, sus ojos eran amables y suaves sin ningún rastro de enojo "Ya no creo que esa sea la mejor decisión" dijo con suavidad.

Sentí mi corazón subir hasta la garganta, no podía hablar, respirar o tragar, lo mire a los ojos y por un instante, vi todo lo que solía estar allí cuando me decía que me amaba, nuestras miradas se entrelazaron luchando por saber que estaba pensando el otro, rompí el contacto visual primero, no podía hacerme esto, no podía sentarme aquí junto a Edward y pensar que en realidad me amaba de nuevo.

Cerré mis ojos para contener mis emociones, me obligue a girarme y comenzar una conversación con el hombre a mi izquierda, mi corazón latía frenéticamente y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, sabía que Edward podía oírlo.

Nuestros aperitivos llegaron y Edward los rechazo diciendo que estaba guardando su apetito para lo que fuera que yo le había ordenado, no tuvo que esperar demasiado, pronto nuestros almuerzos estuvieron listos, me entregaron una ensalada y Edward recibió un plato que parecía estar lleno con media vaca, era el filete más grande que había visto en mi vida, de hecho me sentía un poco culpable.

"Wow" eso fue todo lo que Edward pudo decir, tomo un profundo respiro y empezó a cortar a la bestia.

Inicie de nuevo nuestra conversación y trate de no preocuparme en ver a Edward luchando con la carne, nadie en la mesa tenía idea que él no estaba disfrutando su comida, le quedaba cerca de un cuarto de filete cuando dijo "No puedo comer otro bocado, pero estaba delicioso!"

La cena estaba terminando y podría decir que Edward estaba ansioso por irse, después de todo, tenia media vaca en su estomago sin lugar a donde ir. Se removió incomodo mientras contestaba algunas preguntas a sus abogados y luego espero mientras programábamos la reunión del siguiente día.

Estaba tan consciente de su presencia a mi lado, me odiaba por desear que el almuerzo nunca terminara, mis manos instintivamente rodearon mi cintura bajo la mesa al recordar cómo me sentía al estar sentada a su lado en Biología, especialmente cuando las luces se apagaban para ver las películas, desesperadamente quería alzar mi mano y tocarlo justo como lo hice en ese entonces, clave los dedos en mis brazos.

Edward se estaba despidiendo y trataba en vano estar interesada en lo que las demás personas decían en la mesa, quería que él pensara que ni siquiera notaba que se estaba yendo.

De repente, se inclino hacia mí, apoyo su brazo en el respaldo de mi silla, podía sentir el frio de su cuerpo a través de su traje, percibir su delicioso aroma envolviéndome, degustar su sabor en mi lengua.

Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas mientras él decía en voz baja "A riesgo de ser arrestado, necesito que sepas algo Bella, no hay nadie esperándome en Irlanda, estoy allí solo."

Estaba sorprendida y deslumbrada con su rostro a centímetros del mío percibiendo su aroma, me agarre de la silla así mis manos no se levantarían para tocar su mejilla, su rostro se mantuvo a esa distancia por un extra segundo, luego se levanto excusándose y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Me quede sin aliento siguiéndolo con la mirada.

* * *

**Chicas siento mucho no poder actualizar antes (problemas que nunca faltan)**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, me encanta la dinámica de estos dos!**

**Abrazos ... espero sus comentarios ! ^^**


	8. Vampiro

**La historia original (ingles) le pertenece a edwardsoul, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Yo solo la traduje, nada es mío**

**Capitulo 8: Vampiro**

* * *

**_(Bella's Point of View)_**

Me senté en el escritorio con un fuerte dolor de cabeza a causa de la falta de sueño, permanecí acostada en la cama dando vueltas la mayor parte de la noche pensando en Edward y soñando sobre Irlanda, ni siquiera había estado allí, así que como tenía sueños sobre un lugar que estaba más allá de mí. Por qué me explico que estaba solo? No estaba segura de que me molestaba más, si el hecho que me lo hubiera aclarado o lo feliz que me sentí internamente cuando supe que no estaba con nadie.

Estaba comenzando asustarme, había sido capaz de controlar mis sentimientos durante tanto tiempo, era absolutamente exigente al estar al mando de mis emociones, tenía que dominarlas, toda la dura disciplina ganada no podía simplemente abandonarme ahora cuando más la necesitaba, absolutamente tenía que mantener mis defensas impenetrables, fuertes y altas, él daría media vuelta y se iría al final de todo esto, y si no me armaba y protegía…bueno, sabía que las cosas terminarían mal para mí.

Sacudí mi cabeza vigorosamente para borrar todas las inseguridades, mi mente tenía que estar despejada para la reunión que tendría con él, tome mis papeles y comencé a avanzar hacia mi puerta cuando la voz de Sally sonó por el altavoz.

"El señor Vaughn está en la línea uno señorita Swan"

Deje escapar todo el aire frustrada y regrese a mi escritorio, llamo para decir que estaba de regreso en la ciudad y quería almorzar conmigo, le dije que estaría en una reunión hasta la 1:30, que nos reuniríamos aquí en mi oficina, pero que realmente me tenía que ir porque todos estaban esperándome.

Decirle si a él se sentía como si una tía que no conoces muy bien te invitara a Disneylandia, estarías loco para rechazarlo pero desearías poder ir con otra persona.

Me apresure por el pasillo y cuando abrí la puerta de las sala de conferencias, pude sentir la tensión en el aire, me sorprendí cuando vi a Edward sentado justo al lado de mi silla con Jasper junto a él, tan pronto cuando Jasper me vio, una oleada de calma lleno la habitación, tense mi mordida y arroje los papeles a la mesa, subí las mangas de mi camisa y dije "Bueno, a trabajar"

Estuvimos toda la mañana trabajando sin llegar a alguna parte, para cada movimiento progresivo que hacíamos, los abogados de la Corporación C tenían un movimiento en contra a manera de extender esto por 10 años más, mi lado estaba perdiendo hoy. Habían 2 razones para ello: la primera, no había emoción en la sala, nada para entrar en calor y terminar con esto, el don de Jasper estaba trabajando pero aparentemente no en mí, estaba furiosa.

La segunda razón era Edward, sus ojos eran intensos y sombríos, continuaba cambiando su enfoque de persona a persona en mi equipo, luego le susurraba a Harry o escribía apresuradamente notas a sus abogados, mi equipo era inteligente, pero ni siquiera yo sería capaz de mantener mi mente despejada por horas, ellos tendrían que pensar cómo iban a pelear en algún punto durante los procedimientos, estábamos ciegos con cada cambio, yo seguía mirando nerviosa a Simmons, el era definitivamente un buffet de información para Edward y no eran solo estrategias legales lo que temía que obtuviera de la mente de Simmons.

Estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarme mientras observaba la mirada enfocada de Edward, dudando y entrando en pánico cada vez que el observaba en dirección a Simmons, Edward una vez más llevaba la delantera y yo me sentía vulnerable otra vez justo como la chica de 18 años con el corazón roto que había dejado devastada en el bosque. Estaba más que enojada.

Por si fuera poco, los abogados de Edward presentaron una nueva orden prohibiéndonos revisar las cuentas bancarias de las compañías que estaban en algún lugar llamado Volterra en Italia. Que había en una pequeña ciudad italiana llamada Volterra que fuera tan importante? Esas eran solo tácticas para retrasarnos.

Era casi la 1:30, Vaughn estaría esperándome, mi equipo estaba cansado y hambriento, me gire para ver a Edward y le dije "Por cuánto tiempo más planean mantener estos juegos inútiles y tontos?"

Harry tomo la palabra y dijo "Estamos tratando de demostrarle simplemente la clase de batalla que obtendrá por la Corporación C"

Estaba furiosa, mire directamente a Harry mientras me inclinaba sobre la mesa y decía con acidez en mi voz "Déjeme decirle algo, diría que no sabe con quién está tratando, pero sí que lo sabe, lo destroce el año pasado y deje llorando a su cliente en el pasillo preguntándose qué le había pasado al trabajo de toda su vida, lo succionare y lo dejare seco sin dejar más que sus huesos para los buitres que están rondando sus valiosos bienes."

Me aleje y lo apunte con un dedo "Alargue este proceso innecesariamente y lo hare sufrir, caerá la sentencia en estos procedimientos y toda cortesía desaparecerá y usted se quedara con nada" mi voz había subido al final de mi discurso, la sala retumbaba con ella.

Escuche a Jasper susurrarle a Edward "Parece que se convirtió en vampiro después de todo"

Banks estaba indignado, su rostro estaba rojo, golpeo la mesa con un puño y grito "Usted _nunca_ tendrá esta compañía!"

"Nunca es una horrible cantidad de tiempo" dije seriamente, comencé a empacar mis papeles en mi maletín, el rostro de Edward se disparo hacia el mío ante mi comentario, con suavidad para que nadie _más_ pudiera oírme susurre "Es exactamente tan largo como para siempre"

No quería hacerlo, pero mi mirada se poso un instante en el rostro de Edward, estaba lleno de sentimientos y emociones, sus ojos eran como oro liquido, firmes y casi feroces mientras se inclinaba en su silla para ponerse de pie. Era obvio que quería decirme algo.

Aparte la mirada, tense mi mordida y mentalmente me aleje tan lejos como pude de él, levante mi mandíbula, volví a mirarlo, esta vez de arriba a abajo mientras decía rotundamente "reunión concluida"

Salí de la habitación sin mirar atrás, estaba sonrojada y furiosa conmigo misma por no poder simplemente dejarlo pasar, por no poder solo estar en la misma habitación con él y actuar normal, era adulta ahora, no debería ser tan difícil.

Caminaba fuertemente por el pasillo hacia mi oficina tan rápido como pudiera cuando escuche su voz de terciopelo a mi lado

"Bella"

Nunca disminuí mi paso, sin girar a verlo dije secamente "Ha pasado casi una semana desde que me volviste a ver, eso es bastante tiempo para ti, no es suficiente para que me recuerdes que no te convengo y hagas como si nunca hubieras existido?"

Edward desacelero su paso haciendo una mueca de dolor al oír mis palabras, mientras doblaba la esquina vi a Vaughn esperándome, su sonrisa era amplia y genuina, se acerco a mi rápidamente y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Te extrañe, estas lista? Pregunto expectante.

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando escuche su hermosa voz de terciopelo desde la esquina "Bella espera!"

Entonces me vio y se detuvo.

Vaughn se giro hacia él, entrecerró sus ojos ligeramente, extendió su mano y dijo "Cullen, verdad?"

Edward trago con dificultad y dijo secamente "Si, Hola, señor Vaughn"

Se miraron el uno al otro, era una escena digna de ver, Vaughn lucía un poco enfadado y para un simple espectador parecía ser más fuerte que Edward, sus cincelados rasgos estaban tensos, el rostro de Edward era una clara mascara sin rasgos de emoción, solo alguien que tuviera experiencia con su temperamento reconocería sus oscuros ojos y las manos cerradas en puños como un signo de su ira, me preguntaba por qué se mostraba antipático con Vaughn, no pude encontrar ninguna explicación a la hostilidad de Edward.

"Deberíamos irnos" intente sonar determinada pero mi voz salió vacilante y débil, le entregue mi maletín a Sally y me dirigí a los elevadores. Vaughn tomo mi mano mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

Mire a Edward mientras pasábamos por su lado, su mandíbula estaba tensa, sus ojos abandonaron a Vaughn para mirarme a mí, parecía estar suplicando.

Me obligue a mirar lejos y como reflejo apreté mi agarre en la mano de Vaughn, él malinterpreto mi acción y respondió imitándome, luego llevo mi mano a sus labios y la beso.

Los elevadores estaban al final del pasillo, aun podía sentir los ojos de Edward sobre mí, desconcentrándome, no me fije donde colocaba mis pies y tropecé con una baldosa que estaba ligeramente más alta que las demás, me precipite hacia adelante sin gracia, mis pies desaparecieron debajo de mí y me prepare para golpear el suelo, pero cuando abrí los ojos vi como Vaughn me sostenía cómodamente en sus brazos y me miraba fijamente, sonreí ligeramente liberándome de su agarre.

"Wow, buena atrapada" dije riendo nerviosamente "Deberías capturar esos balones de futbol en vez de lanzarlos" él sonrió ampliamente y me deposito con suavidad en la superficie plana, tomo de nuevo mi mano mientras comenzábamos a caminar, al entrar en el elevador nos giramos y mientras las puertas se cerraban lentamente levante mi mirada, podía ver a Edward aun observándome.

* * *

Vaughn había hecho reservaciones en el Scaline Fedeli, uno de los restaurantes italianos más costosos de Manhattan, quedaba a solo unos metros de Wall Street, rara vez comía en restaurantes italianos por obvias razones.

"Escogí un lugar cercano porque se lo nerviosa que te pones cuando estas lejos de tu oficina" bromeo

Nos ubicamos en nuestro lugar privado y observamos el menú, luego de ordenar, vi que Vaughn me miraba fijamente con expresión concentrada.

"Así que tuviste una reunión con Cullen hoy, el tipo que te molesto en la fiesta, creo que su nombre es Edward"

Tome un poco de agua, así tenía la oportunidad de pensar en algo que decir

Por suerte no espero por mi respuesta, trago con dificultad y dijo "En realidad, he estado pensando mucho en la fiesta en el Waldorf y lo diferente que estabas cuando esos dos tipos se unieron al grupo, no te conozco bien todavía, pero nunca te había visto actuar así antes."

"Actuar como?" tenía un gran peso en la garganta, solo deseaba que todos me dejaran en paz por la forma en que reaccione esa noche

Parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas "Estabas fuera de sí, insegura de ti misma, tal vez con miedo"

"Simplemente estaba nerviosa" dije a la defensiva "Ya lo supere."

"Bueno, tengo una teoría" dijo mientras levantaba una ceja.

"Ah sí? escuchémosla" intente sonar graciosa, pero creo que no lo logre.

Hizo una pausa por un momento, no había rastro de estar bromeando cuando me miro serio y dijo "Tuviste una historia con ese tipo Cullen, y creo que tuviste fuertes sentimientos por él"

No dije nada, estaba segura que todo rastro de humor había desaparecido de mi rostro.

"Tu silencio me dice que estoy en lo correcto" dijo confiadamente "Y lo creas o no, eso me alienta"

Lo mire sorprendida

"Veras" continuo "Ahora que se que eres capaz de amar a alguien, espero que dándote tiempo puedas querer a un hombre de verdad"

Reí un poco "Vaya, conoces un hombre de verdad? Cuando lo conoceré? Esta conversación era incómodamente seria para mí, sentí la necesidad de inyectarle algo de humor.

La expresión de Vaughn no se altero, de hecho, se puso más serio, se inclino sobre la mesa y dijo "Tengo una proposición"

"Cuál es?" pregunte, estaba un poco más que tensa de lo que quería

"Dame 5 citas y luego decides si quieres ver más de mi" me miro expectante.

Se me revolvió el estomago, había planeado decirle a Vaughn hoy que no pensaba que deberíamos seguir viéndonos, iba a decirle que mi vida era más complicada ahora y que no tenía tiempo para salir con nadie, tuve el fuerte impulso de ponerme de pie y alejarme de Vaughn y nunca volverlo a ver, pero porque? Vaughn era perfectamente… bueno perfecto hasta donde llegaban los estándares humanos, era inteligente, amable, guapo y fuerte, hacía que las mujeres se quedaran boquiabiertas, me trataba con respeto, no tenía dos cabezas u olía mal o algo por el estilo. Por qué quería huir?.

Era porque no me gustaba? Porque no me sentía atraída por él?

El hermoso rostro de Edward invadió mis pensamientos, mis manos rodearon mi cintura, el agujero como siempre estaba listo y esperando, la belleza de Edward siempre ganaría, pero, no importaba que tan hermoso fuera el rostro de Edward, tan pronto como todo esto de la Corporación C terminara el se iría de nuevo, lo sabía.

No sabía cómo se suponía que funcionaba esto, con Edward, estaba enamorada de él antes de que siquiera me hubiera tocado, en el mundo real, se suponía que era difícil enamorarse de alguien? Se suponía que tomaba tiempo y no llegaba instantáneamente?

Ser humano era más difícil de lo que parecía.

Mire a Vaughn y le dije "mira, eres mejor de lo que merezco, y estaría loca para decirte que no" mordí mi labio, el peso de mis palabras estaba cayendo sobre mí, me preparaba para rechazarlo fácilmente, la Bella fuerte y operacional estaba armada, _Edward se iría otra vez_, me recordé una vez más, cerré mis ojos y respire profundamente, era casi como sumergirme en algo profundo por primera vez.

Abrí mis ojos y mire a Vaughn dudosamente "Si en algún momento decides dejarme, lo entenderé completamente"

Sus ojos brillaban intensamente y una enorme sonrisa se extendió en su rostro "Estas diciendo que si?"

"Sí, creo que si" seguramente había sido golpeado demasiadas veces en la cabeza con un balón de futbol. Estaba loco si quería conmigo.

Se inclino sobre la mesa y sostuvo mi mano con fuerza "Estoy feliz que hayas dicho que si" no mentía, su rostro brillaba de felicidad "no quiero esperar hasta el fin de semana, nuestra próxima cita podría ser mañana?" pregunto.

Intente devolverle la sonrisa "claro" dije.

"Estaba pensando que un espectáculo en Broadway sería divertido, la oficina principal de los Giants tiene contactos, hay algún show que quieras ver?"

Había estado en Nueva York tres años y nunca había estado en un espectáculo de Broadway, todos parecían ser historias de amor "no tengo idea que estén presentando, confío que elegirás bien"

"Tengo el show perfecto" dijo con confianza "Jennifer Garner y Kevin Kline protagonizan "Cyrano" el espectáculo comienza a las 8:00 pm así que sería bueno cenar antes del show, hare las reservaciones para las 6:00 pm, puedo recogerte a las 5:30?"

Quería recogerme a las 5:30 un día entre semana? Aun tenía unas buena horas de trabajo a esa hora, y era una historia de amor, genial. Culparía a Simmons, él fue el que me metió en todo este lio de todos modos.

Estuve de acuerdo, cuando regresara a mi oficina, le dejaría saber a Simmons que le diría adiós a su vida social por un par de semanas.

"Puedo hacerte una pregunta más?" pregunto de forma sincera.

"De acuerdo" dije con cautela.

"Volviendo al tal Edward" se removió incomodo en su asiento "es difícil destruir a alguien con el que tuviste historia?"

Me reí cínicamente, si tan solo supiera, le mostraría a la "Bella Dura" diría esto mas para convencerme a mi misma que a él, deje mi rostro inexpresivo y dije "no hay historia con Edward Cullen, ni siquiera duro un año, no hace ninguna diferencia para mí, no hay nada especial en esta batalla, él es simplemente igual a cualquier otro adversario con el que me he tenido que enfrentar, es parte de mi pasado y ahí es donde quiero que permanezca."

Levanto sus cejas mientras decía "El mundo corporativo, perro-come-perro, es de ese tipo de cosas?"

"Absolutamente" dije con confianza.

La camarera llego con nuestra orden y el tema se dio por terminado, permanecimos en nuestro lugar hablando durante el resto del almuerzo, decir las palabras en voz alta como lo había hecho era algo bueno, en realidad, me hizo creer y aceptarlo más, tal vez la vida, después de 7 años, estaba esperando por mí.

**(Edward's Point of View).**

Mire a Bella mientras la puerta del elevador se cerraba detrás de ella y de Thomas, me sentía desolado, había empezado a correr para atraparla cuando tropezó pero tuve que detenerme, solía ser su héroe, me encantaba ser el que la atrapaba cuando inevitablemente caía, ahora, había sido reemplazado, busque las escaleras y comencé a bajar lentamente para mí los 42 pisos.

No podía estar aquí y verla enamorase de este tipo, pero sin poder hacer nada sabía que si no era Thomas seria inevitablemente alguien más, era tan hermosa, escuchaba los pensamientos de cada hombre que pasaba por su lado, si había alguna oportunidad, la tomarían, ella constantemente los rechazaba, pero eventualmente, encontraría a alguien diferente. Sentía mi estomago revolverse dolorosamente.

Era un completo idiota por dejarla, como hubieran sido estos últimos años si me hubiera quedado? Habrían sido todos para mí.

A pesar de todo, un pensamiento preocupante estaba molestándome, se había convertido en esta hermosa mujer, si nunca hubiera cedido a sus demandas de transformarla quizás ella hubiera sentido que había madurado y me hubiera dejado de todas formas. Que podría ver en mi? Para el mundo siempre tendría 17, ella ha crecido, cambiado y progresado segura de sí misma, estaba al mando, tal vez un poco déspota, pero en conjunto…increíble.

Gire mi cabeza, Jasper se acercaba rápidamente por las escaleras para alcanzarme, me saludo con una mirada triste. Él sabía que seguiría a Bella.

"Así que, Edward…la manera en que Bella actuó allí fue bastante interesante" estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar diplomático y educado.

Jasper tenía razón, en nuestras reuniones ella era una persona diferente, había cambiado considerablemente.

"Jasper, me jure a mi mismo que nunca haría esto, pero necesito hacerte una pregunta" recordé a la Bella cálida y confiada, pero ahora estaba enojada, resentida, era cínica y tenía miedo de mostrar mucho de sí misma, no podía entender que pudo hacerla cambiar tanto.

Lo mire, tome un profundo respiro y dije "Necesito saber cuáles son las emociones que Bella siente cuando esta cerca de mi"

Jasper se estremeció y dijo "Estas seguro?"

Reí sombrío "No, no en realidad"

Jasper negó ligeramente y dijo "Hay una especie de… muro, es la única palabra que se me ocurre, nunca había experimentado a alguien tan en conflicto, algunas veces, se que puedes escuchar su corazón en la manera que late cuando te ve, yo creo que aun tiene sentimientos muy fuertes por ti, pero luego siento un intenso miedo, tiene mucha ira, pero la canaliza en su deseo de ganar, ella es, como hemos visto, extremadamente competitiva, pero, lo que encuentro extraño es que no está tratando de ganar para tener fama o dinero por ello, quiere ganar porque eso le asegurara que será capaz de seguir trabajando duro y no tendrá que detenerse, está aterrorizada de alguna vez tener que parar" tomo un respiro y me miro antes de decir "Hay una emoción predominante, estaba perplejo porque me tomo mucho tiempo descubrir cual era, finalmente me di cuenta que la razón por la que tarde en descubrirla era porque ella la ha encubierto con otras tantas emociones, posiblemente tratando de ocultarla y enmascararla, probablemente lo ha hecho para protegerse a sí misma, está intentando esconderla para poder sobrevivir"

Me arme de valor para su respuesta "Cual es la emoción predominante, Jasper?"

Miro profundamente a mis ojos y simplemente dijo "Dolor"

Me apoye contra la pared detrás de mí y cerré mis ojos, nunca espere que Jasper dijera eso. Alice había seguido insistiendo que Bella me amaba más de lo que yo en realidad sabía, tal vez tenía razón, se suponía que iba a ser como si nunca hubiera existido, justo como Bella había dicho cuando arrojo mis palabras justificadamente a mi cara, parecía como si hubiera vivido para hacerla sufrir.

Jasper me miro como si estuviera disculpándose

"Gracias" susurre. No podía decir nada más.

Baje el resto de las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la gris tarde de Noviembre.

Iba a terminar esto ahora mismo, Bella estaba sufriendo, y yo acabaría con eso, y desde luego no le daría a Thomas Vaughn la oportunidad de quitarme todo.

Nadie más en la historia del mundo me haría sentir de la manera que Bella lo hacía, tenía que creer que ella sentía lo mismo, esto nunca nos pasaría de nuevo.

Si la recuperaba, haría cualquier cosa que quisiera eso incluía convertirla en vampiro, haría cualquier cosa, la idea de tenerla para siempre, irrompible y mía hacia que mi respiración se acelerara y tensara mis músculos instintivamente ante la ola de emoción.

Tal vez había puesto demasiada importancia en que Bella permaneciera humana, incluso aunque tuviera cosas que yo siempre esperaba que tuviera, por qué lucia tan infeliz? La había observado de cerca esta última semana, nunca la vi sonreír o reír, solía haber una luz que brillaba en esos hermosos ojos oscuros, ahora lucían turbulentos y sombríos, podría decir que no se estaba alimentando ni durmiendo bien, los círculos bajos sus ojos eran suficientes pruebas de ello, también la veía salir de su oficina después de la medianoche y luego despertar a las 5:00 am, algunas veces incluso antes, y correr, para mí, parecía perdida.

Si no estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos, como era que mi mano encajaba perfectamente en la suya? No había soñado simplemente que estaría a mi lado, soñaba que sería mi esposa, la extrañaba demasiado que eclipsaba todas las demás emociones, ya no me preocupaba por su sangre o por perder el control, solo sabía que la quería, para siempre.

Había solo dos opciones para mi ahora, la primera era intentar recuperarla, tenerla de regreso y estar con mi único amor, la segunda opción era, dejarla y nunca más acercarme a ella, una tercera opción sería observarla como un fantasma por el resto de su vida apareciendo por ahí, esperaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no tomar esa opción. Camine rápidamente, no necesitaba preocuparme por la opción dos o tres, solo necesitaba decirle como me sentía, luego podríamos comenzar a resolver todo.

Seguí su aroma hasta el restaurante italiano de la esquina, imágenes de la Bella Italia invadieron mis pensamientos, que inocentes éramos en ese entonces, era difícil para mí imaginarme inocente en algo, pero era definitivamente ingenuo con la preciosa chica que estaba sentada en frente mío en el restaurante esa noche, no tenía idea como ella cambiaria mi existencia.

Me enfoque en Thomas, lo escuche decir que quería llevarla a 5 citas y luego ella decidiría si quería continuar saliendo con él, pude oír sus intensiones, y eso solo me hizo sentir enfermo, si ella quería seguir viéndolo, planeaba cambiar en el camino la naturaleza de sus citas considerablemente, quería que llegaran a algo mucho más serio, sus fantasías con ella me hacían querer matarlo.

Me quede allí en agonía esperando su respuesta, hizo una pausa, pero luego se rindió, acepto sus 5 citas, y en respuesta sentí un cuchillo atravesando el corazón que alguna vez tuve, no me iba a rendir, no se la dejaría a Thomas, pelearía por ella y le dejaría saber con exactitud cómo me sentía.

Entonces escuche a Thomas mencionar mi nombre _"Volviendo al tal Edward"_ volviendo? Desee haber escuchado la primera parte de la conversación _"es difícil destruir a alguien con el que tuviste historia?"_

Ella rio cruelmente y dijo _"no hay historia con Edward Cullen, ni siquiera duro un año, no hace ninguna diferencia para mí, no hay nada especial en esta batalla, él es simplemente igual a cualquier otro adversario con el que me he tenido que enfrentar, es parte de mi pasado y ahí es donde quiero que permanezca."_

Mi cabeza cayo, deje escapar una bocanada de aire, me quede congelado por un momento, luego comencé a caminar lejos del restaurante, no quería escuchar nada más.

Me había estado engañando, todo era como debería ser, sabía que no había forma que Bella quisiera estar cerca de mi ahora, no cabía duda que no había oportunidad que quisiera pasar la eternidad conmigo, no importaba que estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos, hace 7 años había forzado un nuevo desenlace para los dos, ahora tenía que vivir con esa elección.

Me aleje demasiado rápido y tuve que ajustar mi paso, deseaba estar fuera de su alcance antes que estuviera tentado a escucharlos de nuevo.

Se lo diría, antes que esto terminara, le diría que la amaba, pero por ahora, quería ayudarla con el dolor de alguna pequeña forma si podía, tal vez otro miembro de la familia necesitaba venir a visitarnos, sabía que ella estaba allí en algún lugar, pero dudaba que yo fuera el indicado que pudiera sacarla de nuevo, necesitaba a alguien que no la hiciera sentir amenazada, y que siempre la hiciera reír, me tomaría unos días para pensar en ello, si Bella toma nuestra compañía, no cambiaria en nada lo que siento por ella. Aun estaba determinado decirle a Bella lo que siempre significo para mi antes que esto terminara.

Tal vez tener a otro miembro de la familia aquí también me ayudaría a encontrar la manera de acercarme lo suficiente a ella y así poder decírselo.

La opción 3 se acercaba cada vez más.

Di media vuelta dirigiéndome a la desolada y fresca calle.

* * *

**Por fin Edward se dio cuenta que fue un idiota por irse ! =D**

**Las chicas que no han leído anteriormente el fic a quien creen que Edward llamara?**

**Mil gracias por tomarsen el tiempo de leer y dejar un comentario, me alegran demasiado los días!**

**Abrazos!**


	9. Sangre

**La historia original (ingles) le pertenece a edwardsoul, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Yo solo la traduje, nada es mío**

**Canción para este capítulo – Cold Hard Bitch – Are You Gonna Be My Girl - JET**

*** Aclaracion *Cold Hard Bitch se prodria traducir como Perra Fría y Dificl, canción que le cae bien a Bella XD **

**Capitulo 9: Sangre**

* * *

**_(Bella's Point of View)_**

Era mediados de Noviembre y el clima se había tornado gélido, mis pulmones ardían por respirar el aire frio, corría con ropa mas abrigada, usualmente me tomaba un kilometro antes de entrar en calor, cada mañana intentaba concentrarme en el ritmo del rock pesado, pero estaba tan sumida en todo lo que tenía que ver con Edward, que eso era imposible.

Las cosas con la compra se habían mantenido según lo programado, me había estado reuniendo regularmente con Edward, Jasper y sus abogados por 3 semanas, eran las únicas veces donde lo veía, me aseguraba de ello, no desde ese único día que trato de hablarme fuera de la oficina, seguía tratando de decirme que cada vez sería más fácil, pero no lo era, los días que sabía que lo vería, mi corazón comenzaba a reaccionar mucho antes de la reunión, y los días donde no lo veía estaba inquieta y melancólica.

Esta mañana lo vería a las 9:00 am, podía sentir el crujir de las hojas bajo mis pies mientras corría, mis piernas estaban débiles y mi pecho ardía, pero no podía dejar de correr, no importaba cuán lejos corriera nunca se sentía suficiente, todavía no se sentía así.

Mientras caminaba hacia la sala de conferencias, me di otro enérgico discurso, todos los días habían sido una batalla, _No importa lo que Edward haga, no te enfades, no le dejes ver tu reacción, mantén la calma, Bella. _

No era que Edward de hecho _hiciera_ algo en las reuniones, aparte de su pequeño truco en nuestra primera junta, se había mantenido angustiosamente en silencio en la sala de conferencias.

Que estuviera en silencio no significaba que no estuviera activo, pasaba todo su tiempo observando y escuchando, esa brillante y perfecta mente suya siempre estaba extremadamente alerta, si acabara de conocerlo, estaría impresionada y sorprendida, probablemente también me pasaría el tiempo mirándolo como las asistentes femeninas que seguían encontrando excusas para entrar a las reuniones, cada vez que encontraba a alguna coqueteando o mirándolo por demasiado tiempo, la sacaba inmediatamente, unas pocas habían encontrado una carta de despido en sus cubículos al final del día, no quería correr riesgos, había entrenado a mi equipo tan bien como podía esperarse sin llegar a decirles que habían 2 vampiros en la habitación, pero, era una batalla cada vez que nos encontrábamos.

Justo cuando doblaba la esquina del salón de conferencias, recibí un mensaje de texto, rara vez los usaba, prefería gritarle a la gente en persona, mire la pantalla y la tensión por un momento se desvaneció.

"Hola Bells, solo quería saludarte, Te extraño. J"

Era de Jake, no había hablado con él desde que llamo el día de mi cumpleaños, entre a la sala aun sonriendo, vi a Edward mirando mi expresión y luego comenzó a observar fijamente mi teléfono. _No_ _me digas que puedes leer celulares también_, pensé, coloque el móvil en el bolsillo de mi maletín y borre la sonrisa de mi rostro, coloque todo sobre la mesa y salude al grupo, mire a Harry Banks, su rostro estaba rojo, la vena en su frente era inmensa, estaba furioso, aparentemente, algo que yo había hecho lo había llevado al límite. Tenía ese efecto en la gente.

"Señorita Swan, cual es el punto de llamar a la cabeza de la producción en Bélgica de la Corporación C ofreciéndole una posición más alta si se queda después de la toma?

"Ah, una movida especialmente inteligente si me pregunta, eso le molesta, señor Banks?" pregunte inocentemente.

"Esto cuenta como soborno, señorita Swan" dijo acusatoriamente

Reí condescendientemente "Soborno? Lo siento, pero creo que confunde la palabra _soborno_ con _estrategia_, él es un empleado capaz y quiero ver que el negocio continúe con éxito luego de adquirirla."

"Moviéndonos un poco rápido, no es así señorita Swan?" una voz de terciopelo hablo suavemente, me quede inmóvil por un momento, la voz hacia que los otros sonidos fueran débiles y toscos en comparación, tense la mordida y me sacudí mentalmente.

_Recuerda nuestro pequeño discurso en el pasillo, Bella!_ Trate de calmarme. No funciono.

Pronuncie cada palabra mientras lo miraba a él y decía "Bueno, no tengo el lujo de moverme con lentitud, la vida es corta, todos tenemos solo una vida así que tengo la intención de hacer lo mejor con la mía, no es como si fuéramos a vivir para siempre, verdad, señor Cullen?"

Jasper dejo salir un suspiro de exasperación y se encogió en su asiento, la respuesta de Edward fu inesperada, no hizo o dijo nada, solo trago con dificultad y sostuvo mi mirada, sus ojos se mantuvieron clavados en los míos, la corriente eléctrica se movía entre nosotros negándose a desvanecer, nos mirábamos el uno al otro implacablemente, tuve que abrir mi boca para conseguir más aire en mis pulmones.

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta de la sala de conferencias, había hecho los arreglos para que trajeran el desayuno, un gesto de buena voluntad de mi parte.

El carrito con panecillos, pasteles y jugo entro.

Los asistentes colocaban todo en la mesa del buffet de la esquina cuando uno de ellos retrocedió golpeando el carrito, este se inclino sobre otro asistente que estaba a su lado, los vasos cayeron y uno se quebró cortándole la pierna con profundidad.

Al ver la sangre comenzando a correr por su pierna me levante ansiosa, todo en lo que podía pensar era que Jasper estaba en la habitación, sabía lo que sucedía con un corte de papel, esto era mucho peor, mi cabeza se giro violentamente hacia Jasper, lo vi mirar con rapidez a Edward y excusarse mientras que él con calma pero rápidamente salía de la habitación, me gire hacia Edward con ojos ansiosos y vi que había dejado de respirar, solo me miro y asintió para tranquilizarme, suspire aliviada, mire con ojos muy abiertos de nuevo hacia la puerta, Jasper había caminado calmadamente fuera de la sala, había estado trabajando muy duro, estaba orgullosa de él.

Me relaje y me senté de nuevo pensando que lo peor había pasado hasta que 2 hombres de mi equipo ayudaron al asistente sentándola en la silla justo junto a mí, tomaban servilletas y las presionaban contra su pierna, podía oler la sal y el oxido impregnando mis fosas nasales dirigiéndose directamente a mi estomago.

Trague con dificultad y coloque una botella de agua fría en mi frente, pero nada parecía ayudar, estaba respirando por la boca pero lo sentía con la misma intensidad, la habitación parecía borrosa y todo comenzó a sonar distante, la sala quedo en un ángulo inclinado cuando sentí 2 brazos de mármol atraparme y levantarme mientras me sacaba de la habitación.

Justo al lado había una sala de conferencias vacía, me sostuvo con un solo brazo mientras abría y cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros, encontró una silla sentándose delicadamente mientras me sujetaba con fuerza contra él, sabía que debía alejarme, pero me acerque más relajándome contra su pecho tomando grandes cantidades de aire puro para detener las nauseas, pero esto también tuvo otro resultado, podía olerlo, había intentado con todas mis fuerzas no acercarme lo suficiente a él como para poder sentir su aroma.

Sabía que si abría mis ojos este pequeño sueño tendría que terminar, así que los cerré haciendo de esto un recuerdo que incluso cuando tuviera 92 nunca olvidaría.

Sentía sus fuertes brazos sostenerme, los más fuertes que el mundo jamás haya conocido, siempre me sentía segura en ellos, me perdía en su toque cada vez que me abrazaba, no tenía idea cuantas veces me había quedado dormida en los brazos de este ángel, estos eran los únicos brazos que alguna vez quería que me sostuvieran en la noche.

Pensé en como nunca podía oír los latidos de su corazón cuando estaba tan cerca de su pecho pero el mío, igual que ahora, siempre había latido frenéticamente lo suficiente por los dos.

Esto nunca me sucedería de nuevo.

Hubo un tiempo donde estaba perdida en él, ahora, estaba perdida de una manera muy diferente.

No podía seguir haciéndome esto por más tiempo

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, él me miraba detenidamente con los suyos de un color ocre oscuro, parecían estar haciendo una pregunta a la que desesperadamente quería conocer su respuesta.

"Gracias, me siento mejor" susurre ásperamente.

Trago con dificultad, levanto su mano para retirar mi cabello de la mejilla, sus dedos rozaban ligeramente mi rostro, sus ojos aun perforaban los míos, todo esto era como un sueño para mí que olvide los últimos 7 años que habían transcurrido, de nuevo estaba aquí, era la chica que desesperadamente anhelaba sus caricias, que suspiraba de placer cuando las yemas de sus dedos apenas rozaban mi rostro y hacían arder mis mejillas, que se sonrojaba cuando él solo me miraba. Por qué tuvo que dejarme?

Inclino su rostro hasta que su frente toco la mía y me escuche gemir levemente.

_Ah, Edward, te amo tanto,_ quería envolver mis brazos tan fuerte como me fuera posible en su cuello, atraerlo hacia mí y hacerlo admitir que todo era un error, quería que me dijera que en realidad me había amado todo este tiempo y luego quería que me prometiera que nunca me dejaría otra vez. Cuando fantaseaba realmente me alejaba de la realidad.

Tuve que alejarme de él, este era el tipo de recuerdo que no podía mantener, el que le haría un daño a mis defensas que no estaba segura de poder reparar, me mantuve un segundo más y luego hice lo que debía. Me salve a mí misma.

Me aparte y lo sentí suspirar, me puse de pie y él dijo cálidamente "Te sientes mejor?"

"Aparte del hecho que un vampiro manejo el olor de la sangre mejor que yo, entonces sí, estoy bien" dije tan ligeramente como fui capaz

Esbozo su sonrisa torcida y literalmente sentí una punzada en mi pecho, me aleje de él tambaleándome hacia la puerta para abrirla cuando Edward coloco su fría mano sobre la mía para detenerme.

"Bella espera" su rostro era cálido y entusiasta, parecía tomar un respiro reuniendo el coraje "Por favor, puedo verte esta noche? Podemos ir a algún lado solo los dos y hablar?"

"No, Edward" no podía creer que estuviera diciendo esto.

"Por qué no quieres verme? Por qué no quieres estar sola conmigo?" suplico "Hay algunas cosas que necesito decirte, Bella, te prometo que todo estará bien."

Empecé a retroceder alejándome, el me observo, luego dio un paso hacia mí, levante mis manos para detenerlo.

Hice que mi voz sonara firme "Tienes que mantenerte alejado de mi, Edward" mis manos temblaban mientras las mantenía en frente mío, buscaba desesperadamente algún argumento que le impidiera acercarse más a mí.

"Mira" mi respiración era irregular "Te propongo un trato, no voy a hacerte más trucos como hacerte comer el filete más grande del mundo, pero solo si prometes que no hablaras mas conmigo, que simplemente me ignoraras en esas reuniones y que luego te irás tan pronto como nuestras negociaciones hayan terminado"

Su rostro se congelo conmocionado, sus ojos se estrecharon con dolor "Bella, ven esta noche conmigo, no me importa donde, cualquier lugar que tú quieras, te prometo que no voy a decir nada de la Corporación C ni una sola vez, solo quiero hablar contigo…"

"No" lo interrumpí, negué con mi cabeza enfáticamente.

Dio un paso hacia mí y entre en pánico.

"Por favor" lo mire con expresión suplicante "Por favor, tienes que dejar de tratar hablar conmigo" traje con dificultad y susurre "solo déjalo, por favor"

Delicadamente tomo mi mano y me acerco a él, pero mientras el comenzaba a decir algo, hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta, se sentía como si la puerta estuviera crujiendo a causa de los golpes. Esa mano fría se sentía demasiado bien en la mía, parecía que allí era donde mi mano pertenecía, golpearon de nuevo incluso más fuerte, salte y lentamente me aleje de Edward, camine hacia la puerta y gradualmente la abrí. Mis ojos se abrieron totalmente.

"Bella!" una voz retumbo y me vi envuelta en un enorme abrazo de oso, fui levantada del suelo, me sostuve con fuerza al monstruo de hombre con sonrisa infantil de cabello oscuro y rizado.

"Emmett!" me las arregle para decir "Es bueno verte!" estaba tan sorprendida de verlo.

Me soltó y llene mis pulmones ávidamente con aire mientras decía "No puedo creer que seas tú" mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lance mis brazos alrededor de su grueso cuello, él me levanto dándome vueltas en el aire y me reí más fuerte de lo que había reído en 7 años.

"Emmett" dijo Edward secamente "Pensé que no llegarías hasta mañana"

Miro con ojos brillantes a Edward y dijo "Encontré un vuelo más temprano, es bueno verte hermano"

Unos pocos hombres estaban afuera en pasillo observando la escena con la sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros, Simmons salió de la sala de conferencias y cuando vio a Emmett dándome vueltas en el aire tropezó deteniéndose, observo el gigantesco cuerpo de Emmett de arriba abajo y su boca se abrió mientras comenzaba a hablar.

"Mier…"

"Simmons!" dije interrumpiéndolo "Este es Emmett Cullen, otro miembro de la Corporación C" Simmons se mantuvo con cautela en frente de él observándolo de arriba abajo con ojos abiertos, Emmett me coloco en el suelo y tendió su mano Simmons la estrecho mientras miraba su musculoso pecho, hizo una mueca mientras la sujetaba, aparentemente con un apretón fuerte.

"Encantado de conocerte" dijo entusiasta.

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Simmons mientras se masajeaba la mano.

Emmett se giro hacia mí y me tomo por los hombros "Bella, estás tan atractiva!" dijo esto mientras me alejaba de él para mirarme mejor "Edward, no luce increíble?"

Edward abrió su boca para responder, pero lo interrumpí.

"Emmett, estamos en la mitad de una reunión, ven con nosotros" dije rápidamente.

Trate de recuperar la compostura, sentía mi rostro sudoroso y frio, estaba mareada y débil, pero no a causa del olor de la sangre, caminamos de regreso a la sala de conferencias y era demasiado consiente de Edward caminando solo a pocos pasos de mi.

Simmons se giro en mi dirección "Bella, estas bien?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y dije "Si, me siento un poco enferma cuando huelo sangre"

Emmett se volvió hacia mi "Te enfermas cuando hueles sangre?" su risa explosiva lleno el pasillo, "Oh, Bella, olvide lo divertida que eras" se giro hacia Edward "Por qué dejaste ir a esta, hermano?"

No volví mi cabeza para ver la reacción de Edward, en cambio aclare mi garganta y con voz temblorosa dije "Emmett, te puedes quedar?"

"Demonios, Si!, siento no haber estado aquí a tiempo, mi vuelo se retraso" creo que todos en el piso 42 lo escucharon

Tome su brazo con mis dos manos y aun no pude rodear completamente sus bíceps, le di un apretón y dije "Te he extrañado"

Me dio una gran sonrisa y me atrajo hacia él mientras caminábamos hacia la sala de conferencias.

* * *

Después de la reunión, Emmett en menos de un segundo estaba a mi lado "Bella, ven conmigo a un club esta noche" su rostro brillaba.

Como podía decirle no a ese rostro? Aun así, un club?

"Yo… lo que quiero decir…en realidad no voy a clubes, Emmett"

Coloco su enorme brazo sobre mi hombro y dijo "Eso era porque no estaba yo aquí para invitarte, vamos, será divertido!"

"No creo que…"

Llevo su rostro cerca de mi oído y dijo "Por favor? Prometo no dejarte hacer nada humano, como por ejemplo dejarte caer"

Ni siquiera mis defensas grandes y fuertes podían mantener al margen a Emmett. Sonreí "De acuerdo, si prometes que solo serás tú"

Me miro perplejo, luego la comprensión atravesó su rostro "Oh, quieres decir que no lleve a Edward" hizo una mueca mientras decía "confía en mí, fui a un club con Edward una vez, nunca lo hare de nuevo, él no es para nada divertido, ni siquiera me dejo beber"

De repente, escuche un profundo gruñido en el pasillo y Emmett dejo salir un exasperado suspiro "Esta bien, no voy a beber, Dios!" giro su rostro a Edward quien aparentemente estaba escuchando desde la esquina, volvió su rostro al mío y dijo "Nos vamos a divertir mucho, Bella, no puedo esperar para llevar a una chica tan atractiva como tú a la ciudad"

Reí y rodé los ojos "a qué hora pasas a recogerme?"

"Que tal a las 9:00?" dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Te veo a esa hora entonces" le di un rápido beso en la mejilla "tengo que regresar a mi oficina" dije con un suspiro.

"Está bien" dijo mientras retrocedía "te veo esta noche"

Me dirigí a la oficina con una sonrisa en mi rostro, hasta que cerré la puerta y arroje el maletín sobre el escritorio, ese pequeño vampiro manipulador, Edward estaba intentando una nueva táctica, sabía que tenía una debilidad por Emmett, creía que si pasaba tiempo con él involuntariamente divulgaría secretos de mi estrategia? Pensaba que Emmett me podía deslumbrar para renunciar a la Corporación C? a donde fuera que fuéramos esta noche Emmett y yo, Edward no estaría muy lejos de nosotros, estreche mis ojos mientras un plan empezaba a formarse en mi cabeza.

"Mira y aprende, Edward" murmure "Mira y aprende"

* * *

El timbre sonó exactamente a las 9:00, tome el comunicador y dije "Sube, Emmett" este vampiro siempre sería bienvenido en mi casa, me mire en el espejo de nuevo para una última mirada apreciativa.

Salí de la oficina más temprano y me detuve en una de esas tiendas que siempre pasaba sin mirar, las había nombrado "Tiendas para chicas divertidas". Nunca había planeado entrar a una, había comprado el par de jeans más ajustados que pude encontrar, tenía que admitir que mi parte trasera se veía muy bien! Encontré una camiseta sin magas rojo sangre de satín que terminaba justo en el borde de mis jeans y el mejor par de botas negras y altas que llegaban justo debajo de mis rodillas, la vendedora me había dicho que era el conjunto perfecto para un club de Nueva York. Supuse que debía creerle.

Escuche el timbre y corrí con cautela en mis botas de chica divertida para dejar pasar a Emmett, cuando abrí la puerta él lanzo un silbido, me miro de arriba abajo muy lentamente "Diablos, Bella, vamos a divertirnos mucho esta noche."

Tome mi abrigo y mi pequeño bolso mientras que Emmett impacientemente me sacaba por la puerta, mientras estábamos en el elevador tuve la oportunidad de mirarlo, llevaba un par de pantalones negros que obviamente habían sido adaptados exclusivamente para él, le quedaban muy bien, llevaba un fino suéter que se ajustaba perfectamente en su pecho era de cuello en V mostrando su hermosa suave y pálida piel de su musculoso cuello y clavícula.

"No luce nada mal, señor" dije mientras le daba un codazo en el costado, rio juguetonamente, mientras me hacia bailar con gracia alrededor del elevador "Iremos a Northsix" dijo con su baja voz de terciopelo.

Levante mis cejas con admiración, Northsix era un club muy exclusivo solo para una selectiva parte de la sociedad de Nueva York, era donde usualmente los paparazzi conseguían todas las fotos de celebridades en la noche, debería haber sabido que solo un Cullen encontraría la forma de entrar en un lugar así.

"Te va a encantar" dijo con mucho entusiasmo "Jet tocara esta noche, ni siquiera querrás saber cómo conseguí las entradas"

Intente sonar impresionada, las únicas veces que escuchaba música era cuando corría con mi ipod, no tenía idea quien era Jet, algunas veces escuchaba música en el elevador pero dudaba que las canciones de Jet sonaran allí.

Su Ferrari negro rentado se detuvo frente a Northsix, un empleado nos recibió en la acera, Emmett llego a mi lado para ayudarme y entramos en un oscuro y ruidoso club nocturno, sabía que no había alguna posibilidad que Emmett y yo no estuviéramos aquí sin ser vigilados, instantáneamente comencé a observar el salón buscando un dios hecho vampiro de una belleza impresionante y de cabello broncíneo, pero descubrí que probablemente no estuviera en plan de ser visto, si alguien podía ocultarse silenciosamente sin ser detectado, ese era Edward.

Emmett me tomo de la mano mientras íbamos hacia la recepción a dejar mi bolso y abrigo, luego me sostuvo en el aire, todos en la banda tenían el cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, el cantante principal tenía unas grandes gafas oscuras, era una canción rápida, Emmett me atrajo hacia él y comenzó a moverse con el ritmo de la música.

"Cuál es el nombre de la canción?" grite por encima de la música.

Sonrió y dijo "Se llama "Cold Hard Bitch" asentí complacida, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello intentando seguir sus movimientos y no prestar atención a la voz que gritaba en mi cabeza que yo no bailaba y que la última vez que lo intente llevaba un pesado yeso en la fiesta de graduación con un vampiro diferente.

Bailamos un par de canciones rápidas que me dejaron sin aliento, una canción lenta comenzó y Emmett me acerco a él esbozando una enorme sonrisa mientras colocaba sus frías manos bajo la piel de mi espalda.

"Emmett, eres muy atrevido" bromee mientras sacudía la cabeza "Que diría Rosalie si te viera bailando conmigo de esta forma"

"Tu piel es muy cálida, lo sabías?" se inclino para murmurarme al oído

"Creo haber escuchado eso antes" dije secamente.

Sonrió y me sostuvo mientras bailábamos el resto de la canción en silencio, luego le dije que necesita sentarme un momento y conseguir una bebida, caminamos hasta que él encontró un lugar privado, me ayudo a sentarme, se retiro y volvió con un vaso de Coca Cola y otro de agua con gas.

"Dos bebidas?" cuestione.

Me miro tímidamente y dijo "Bueno, no sé cuanto beben los humanos y pensé que quizás debería parecer que yo también necesitaba una"

Sonreí y me moví para que pudiera sentarse, se deslizo lo suficientemente cerca como para que no hubiera un centímetro de espacio entre nosotros, me pregunte si esto de verdad era parte del plan de Edward. Emmett estaba tan cerca, nuestros brazos se tocaban, gire mi rostro y dije "Que has estado haciendo durante estos últimos siete años?"

"Bueno" comenzó "Todos nos mudamos a New Jersey y asistimos a Princeton, Carlisle trabaja en el Johns Hopkins y recientemente comenzó a enseñar allí, en este momento hace conferencias en Europa"

"Todos fueron a la universidad?" intentaba mostrar mi interés en toda la familia y no solo en un miembro en particular

Asintió "Todos recibimos nuestros títulos, Rosalie en Biología, Alice y Jasper en Economía, y yo obtuve mi maestría en Derecho Internacional" no menciono a cierto hermano.

Pregunte lo más tranquila posible "Y cuál fue el titulo de Edward?"

Miro alrededor nerviosamente mientras decía "Hmm, él en realidad no asistió a la universidad con nosotros" una canción rápida comenzó a sonar, esbozo una brillante sonrisa y se deslizo fuera del asiento luego me ofreció su mano y dijo "Esta es una de mis canciones favoritas, tenemos que bailar"

Tome un poco de mi bebida y sonreí mientras el tomaba mi mano y la música golpeaba el lugar, era "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" de Jet

Las palabras vibraban en mis oídos mientras Emmett me atraía hacia él y apoyaba sus grandes manos en mis caderas, coloque las mías en sus hombros y nos movimos al ritmo de la pesada música.

Cuando llego al coro pasó sus manos por mi cabello y luego por mi espalda, la canción empezó a ir cada vez más rápido y luego se detuvo mientras gritaba "Are you gonna be my girl?"

De repente tomo mi mano y me aparto de él con un giro, luego tiro de mí acercándome a él de nuevo con fuerza, me sorprendió lo buen bailarín que era además de ser muy elegante tenia buenos movimientos, me guiaba con sus manos en mis caderas mientras las palabras resonaban en nuestras cabezas, tan pronto como la canción termino, otra comenzó, era una canción lenta, Emmett llevo mis manos alrededor de su cuello mientras se movía lentamente en la pista de baile.

Su pecho grande, fuerte y frio quedaba al nivel de mis ojos, apoye mi mejilla en él, hacía calor en el club y la frialdad de pecho se sentía muy bien, cerré mis ojos pero luego caí en cuenta que la canción que estaba sonando era de amor, iba a ser muy difícil concentrarme en bailar acorde a ese ritmo y no escuchar la letra al mismo tiempo.

Emmett sintió que me tensaba y me aparto para mirarme "Estas bien, Bella?"

"Estoy bien" incluso un humano tonto no me creería, no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra un vampiro inteligente.

Paso su mano por mi mejilla "Fue un idiota por dejarte" dijo suavemente

Sentí un sollozo escapar de mis labios y parpadee furiosamente "En realidad, probablemente fue la cosa más inteligente que ha hecho en su vida" dije rotundamente

Él solo sostuvo mi rostro en su mano y sacudió la cabeza, podría ser esto parte del plan de Edward? Entrecerré mis ojos ligeramente, necesitaba mantener mi cabeza en el juego.

Me acerque más a él y empecé a jugar con los rizos de la base de su cuello "sabes, hay una parte de mi cuento de hadas que aun puede hacerse realidad" susurre en su oído.

"Ah sí? Y que parte es esa?" parecía genuinamente interesado

"Todavía puedo convertirme en vampiro" ronronee en su oído

Dejo de bailar, se retiro y me miro fijamente, parecía estar decidiendo si hablaba en serio o no, finalmente, la comisura de su boca se elevo mientras sus ojos brillaban

"Aun eres diabólica, Bella, por un minuto casi me engañas"

De nuevo empecé a jugar con el cabello de su cuello, me acerque lo más cerca que pude a él y susurre "Estaba hablando completamente en serio"

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente y por una vez Emmett se quedo sin habla, lleve mi boca a su oído y deje escapar mi cálido aliento rozando ligeramente su cuello con mis labios mientras decía "Por favor, Emmett"

Su cuerpo se tensiono completamente, sus brazos rodeaban fuertemente de mi cintura, no me podía mover, tome su rostro con mis manos y lleve su boca hacia mi cuello mientras movía mi cabeza hacia un lado "Solo una pequeña mordida" suplique

Escuche un gruñido en su pecho, luego hubo un sonido de dos rocas chocando duramente entre sí, y él ya no estaba.

Parpadee con fuerza y lo encontré tirado en el suelo "Cielos hermano, te tomo demasiado tiempo" dijo sarcásticamente.

"No la toques!"

Era Edward.

Estaba en cuclillas en frente de mí con su labio curvado sobre los filosos dientes, era exactamente como él había estado cuando me protegió en ese campo cuando James me vio por primera vez, podía ver sus músculos bajo tensión mientras se preparaba para saltar sobre Emmett de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban con ira y su rostro inquietamente hermoso estaba enfocado en Emmett.

La canción justo terminaba mientras Jasper se unía a nosotros, pronto me di cuenta que un circulo se había formado a nuestro alrededor, cada vez que Emmett hacia el menor movimiento, Edward respondía ajustando su posición delante mío, gruño mientras Emmett intentaba colocarse de pie, sabía que tenía que hacer algo por mucho que quisiera a Edward así de cerca, necesitaba ponerle fin a todo esto antes que los Cullen se expusieran en una escena nocturna de un club en Nueva York.

Lentamente rodee a Edward y le tendí mi mano a Emmett "Siento tanto esto Emmett" moví mi cabeza hacia Edward "Trataba de sacar a nuestro acompañante de las sombras" Edward se enderezo sorprendido mientras su rostro mostraba clara comprensión.

Emmett se echo a reír mientras se levantaba aferrándose a mi mano

"Esa estuvo buena, Bella" rio con admiración.

La multitud empezó a disminuir y perdieron interés mientras Emmett me alzaba por las piernas y gritaba "Sabia que íbamos a divertirnos esta noche, Bella!"

Edward acerco su rostro directamente al de Emmett, me incline para escuchar que era lo que le estaba diciendo "Estas teniendo _demasiada_ diversión, Emmett" dijo enojado

Me dejo en el suelo con delicadeza mientras se burlaba de él y decía "Has estado a su alrededor por un mes y no has intentado nada, por qué _yo_ no puedo jugar con ella un poco?"

Edward se giro hacia mí, sus ojos estaban oscuros y furiosos, trago con dificultad y su rostro se tranquilizo un poco mientras decía "Nos disculpas Bella, necesito hablar con Emmett a solas"

Antes de que pudiera responder, Emmett estaba siendo empujado fuera de la pista de baile, mientras se alejaban de mi en las sombras, Edward agarro su suéter y le escuche decir "Que demonios crees que haces?"

De pronto sentí mi cuerpo extremadamente calmado, volví mi cabeza hacia Jasper y dije "No soy yo por la que deberías estar preocupado, quizás deberías hacer trabajar tu magia en tus hermanos"

Jasper rio entre dientes y dijo "No me acercare a ellos por el momento"

Lance una carcajada y asentí mientras gesticulaba para que me siguiera.

Mientras nos alejábamos de la pista de baile, agache la cabeza caminando con mi cara roja hacia el lugar donde Emmett y yo nos habíamos sentado, supuse que la razón para que todos los ojos estuvieran sobre mi era porque trataban de averiguar porque dos hombres increíblemente atractivos se peleaban por alguien como yo y además otro me seguía a una mesa privada y oscura.

"No hemos tenido muchas oportunidades para hablar, verdad?" ofrecí con voz amistosa

Jasper sonrió mientras decía "Bueno, no creo que Edward o yo queramos pasar la noche en una cárcel"

Lo mire impasible "Bueno, lo dejare pasar esta vez, además, en unos pocos minutos Emmett y yo nos iremos y tu y Edward pueden quedarse aquí toda la noche si quieren" acerque mi rostro al suyo con los ojos estrechados "siempre y cuando no nos sigan mas"

Jasper frunció los labios "Bueno, pasare el mensaje, pero te puedo asegurar que no nos quedaremos aquí, Edward odia esta clase de lugares, las chicas aquí en Nueva York son extremadamente agresivas" rio y dijo "Ellas no toman un "No" por respuesta"

"Alice se volvería loca si se entera que estuviste aquí?" pregunte

Él negó "No soy yo por el que ellas babean, es por Edward"

Trague con dificultad y tome un profundo respiro, difícilmente podía culpar a las chicas de Nueva York por intentar tener una oportunidad, nunca tendría las agallas para intentarlo era dolorosamente consciente de lo distanciadas que eran nuestras realidades, volví mi cabeza lejos de Jasper y deje que mis ojos se posaran sobre Edward por un momento, nunca podía mirarlo mientras estábamos en la sala de conferencias, pasaba todo el tiempo tratando de mirar a cualquier lugar menos a él.

Estaban a unos metros pero era fácil ver que Edward estaba enojado, gesticulaba y apuntaba al rostro de Emmett con su dedo, él debía saber que su hermano no me transformaría en una pista de baile, por qué siquiera le importaba lo que paso o si me convertía en vampiro? Estaba totalmente en contra de ello antes, pero eso era cuando estábamos juntos, todo esto era mi culpa y no de Emmett, intente controlarlo pero mi enojo pudo más que yo, estreche mis ojos y me levante dirigiéndome decidida hacia los dos dioses griegos, ignore al que venía detrás mío intentando convencerme de regresar y sentarme.

Mientras me acercaba pude oírlos hablar, entre dientes Edward siseo "Se suponía que solo tenias que animarla, no seducirla!"

Emmett sonrió maliciosamente "Ella parecía demasiado animada para mi, hermano"

Edward lo empujo con fuerza en el pecho, el golpe hubiera dejado un agujero en la pared de ladrillo, pero él ni siquiera se inmuto.

"La llevare a casa, Emmett" dijo entre dientes.

"De ninguna manera" dijo su hermano con una sonrisa torcida.

Los brazos de Edward se flexionaban a causa de su furia "Quiero que mantengas tus manos alejadas de Bella"

Emmett levanto las cejas y dijo "Oye, lo intentare pero, que se supone que haga cuando sus manos estén sobre _mi_"

La mirada de Edward se torno asesina, abrió su boca para decirle algo más a Emmett cuando me acerque.

Coloque mi mano en el brazo de mármol de Edward y me sentí tomar una brusca bocanada de aire, mi ritmo cardiaco se acelero inmediatamente, su rostro se volvió hacia mí de forma instantánea con ojos cálidos y gentiles.

"En primer lugar" comencé "Emmett y yo somos adultos, no necesitamos que nos vigilen, y segundo, por mucho que me encante ver a Emmett, no necesito que envíes a nadie más de tu familia para que intenten animarme, no lo necesito, estoy bien, muchas gracias"

Emmett miro sobre el hombro de Edward y dijo "Esta bien, Bella, mi hermano aquí, está un poco nervioso, 7 años de soledad parecen no haberlo relajado en absoluto, solo estaba un poco afectado porque pensó que te convertiría en vampiro"

Emmett coloco una expresión de miedo falsa mientras miraba a Edward.

Yo igual lo mire, 7 años de soledad? Por qué Edward había estado solo desde que me dejo? Le había afectado tanto estar con una humana? Estaba cansado de su familia? Estaba furioso porque Alice y posiblemente Emmett estaban enojados por la manera en que me había dejado? tibias lagrimas estaban abriéndose paso hacia la superficie llenas de vergüenza y frustración mientras miraba a Edward "Si…no he olvidado como la idea de transformarme en vampiro siempre te resultaba repulsiva"

Edward se congelo, aparto sus manos de Emmett y se giro completamente hacia mí, sus ojos eran intensamente dorados, mantenían una mirada de completa sinceridad, tomo mis hombros con firmeza y me acerco a él para que pudiera oírle por encima de la música, su voz de terciopelo llego a mi oído.

"Bella, tienes que saber que nunca nada de ti me ha resultado repulsivo, era yo Bella, yo fui el que…"

De repente, detrás de mí, una voz aguda y nasal se levanto sobre la musca.

"Eddie, te he estado buscando por todos lados"

Edward miro por encima de mi cabeza haciendo una mueca, me volví para mirar hacia atrás y vi a una hermosa rubia alta que llevaba unos jeans más ajustados que los míos y un llamativo top rosa con lentejuelas, retorcía un mechón de cabello y gesticulaba con su dedo para que Edward se acercara a ella.

Lentamente volví a girarme mientras una punzada de celos me recorría, ella definitivamente estaba más cerca de su realidad de lo que yo estaba, mis ojos se detuvieron en el rostro de Edward quien aparto la mirada de la rubia hacia mí, su rostro estaba tan cerca que si me ponía de puntillas nuestros labios se tocarían, consiente que aun sostenía mis hombros, me zafé de su agarre y di un leve paso hacia atrás.

Emmett se acerco, tomo mi mano y miro a Edward mientras decía "Diviértete, _Eddie_. Nos vemos en el hotel, no me esperes" me llevo de regreso a la entrada mientras veía a la alta rubia tomar mi lugar justo en frente de Edward.

* * *

Emmett me ayudo a colocarme mi abrigo mientras esperábamos en la acera por su auto "No te preocupes por la rubia" dijo seguro.

Parpadee sorprendida y lo mire.

"Qué?" pregunte

"Edward ya le ha dicho que se pierda, él y Jasper estarán de regreso en el hotel en una hora"

Sentí una sensación de alivio correr a través de mi e intente con todas mis fuerzas reprimirla.

"Edward puede hacer lo que quiera, eso fue hace mucho tiempo" aclare mi garganta y me encogí de hombros bajo mi abrigo

El auto dio la vuelta en la esquina y Emmett me ayudo a entrar, cuando se sentó en su lado acelero en el trafico y dijo "Ahora, que quieres hacer?"

Sonreí y dije "No estás enojado conmigo por engañarte allí adentro y meterte en problemas con Edward?"

Resoplo con burla y dijo "En primer lugar, no me engañaste, y en segundo lugar, Edward no es mi jefe, además, podría con él"

Me gire así podía verlo de frente en el asiento "No te engañe?" pregunte sorprendida

Él me miro y sonrió, cuando sus hoyuelos se marcaban de esa forma parecía un niño, un niño travieso. "Estaba siguiéndote la corriente, Bella, sabía que eras consiente que Edward nos seguiría y sabia que tendrías un plan" rio entre dientes "Además, estaba llevando a cabo mi propio pequeño plan"

Fruncí mis cejas "Tu propio plan, cual era tu plan?"

Emmett miro pensativamente la carretera "Digamos, que estaba tratando de forzarlo"

"Forzarlo? Por qué?" pregunte completamente confundida.

Se paso la mano por el cabello "No funciono tan bien como esperaba" me miro y sonrió "Nuevo tema de conversación, por favor"

Me quede mirándolo pensativamente "Emmett…yo…" mordí mi labio mientras decidía si era o no conveniente hacerle cierta pregunta.

"Escúpelo, Bella, puedes decir cualquier cosa" su expresión era completamente abierta, animándome.

Tome un profundo respiro y lo solté "Por qué Edward no ha estado con todos ustedes los últimos 7 años?"

Lo vi encogerse ligeramente, su rostro se ensombreció un poco y dijo "Supongo que puedes hablar conmigo de _casi_ cualquier cosa"

Mi corazón cayó, mi mente fue golpeada por cien diferentes cosas que Edward podría haber estado haciendo durante los últimos 7 años, todas ellas causaban un gran dolor.

Mire hacia la carretera delante de mí y dije en voz baja "Se enamoro de una Vampira, verdad" era una afirmación no una pregunta, sentí que mi pecho se desgarraba, abriéndose, era mejor, finalmente sabia la verdad, eso podía salvarme algo de vida.

Emmett comenzó a reír, su risa era musical como el repique del viento, me miro y dijo "Por supuesto que no!" vio algo en mis ojos que lo obligo a ser serio, se aclaro la garganta y dijo suavemente "Bella, no puedo hablar contigo sobre esto, le corresponde a Edward hacerlo, si es que alguna vez reúne el valor para ello" dijo la ultima parte en voz baja con un tono de disgusto.

Me miro de nuevo y dijo "Definitivamente debería estar hablando contigo en vez de pasar los días en ese estúpido piano escribiendo esa canción"

"Que canción?" me encantaba ver a Edward tocar el piano, era una de las pocas veces que su rostro parecía estar libre de dolor y preocupación.

Dejo salir el aire disgustado y rodo los ojos "No importa" gruño.

Me miro fijamente y dijo "Diré esto" estábamos entrando y saliendo del trafico, tenía el mismo terrible habito de Edward de no mirar la carretera, miro directo a mis ojos mientras decía "Las cosas no son como parecen, no seas demasiado dura con el tipo"

Lo mire un instante mas y luego me hundí en mi asiento, mire hacia adelante completamente confundida, no estaba más cerca de obtener una respuesta que antes de haber hablado.

"No vas a decirme nada mas?" trate que mi voz sonara patética, también podía jugar con su simpatía.

"Lo olvidaste" bromeo "Estoy casado con Rosalie, no hay truco femenino que puedas probar que ella no haya perfeccionado durante los últimos 70 años"

Me tuve que reír, tenía razón, mire el reloj del tablero de su auto, eran solo las 10:30 de un Viernes en la noche en Manhattan.

"Emmett, estamos en la ciudad que nunca duerme! Esta es la ciudad perfecta para ti! Que quieres hacer?" de nuevo gire todo mi cuerpo hacia él y me incline un poco demostrando mi entusiasmo.

Su rostro se veía como el de un niño tratando de escoger caramelos en una tienda de dulces, frunció sus labios mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, de repente sus ojos brillaron.

"Ya sé, vamos a ver el Empire State!"

Me eche a reír, eso era totalmente de Emmett, asentí, el dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el Este.

Cuando llegamos allí, vimos una gran fila para entrar que llegaba a la mitad de la cuadra, mis hombros cayeron "Puede que no lleguemos a entrar Emmett, cierran a las 11:00 y estaremos demasiado lejos para llegar a las puertas"

Levanto una ceja y dijo en voz baja "Es evidente que no has pasado mucho tiempo con vampiros últimamente" miro a su alrededor y luego susurro "Súbete a mi espalda"

Me subí mientras me reía silenciosamente, se coloco de espaldas casualmente contra la pared junto a la entrada, y de pronto, estaba corriendo, todo era un borrón y luego nos detuvimos, parpadee para orientarme y vi que estábamos en una escalera, mire hacia arriba hasta donde podía ver, pero solo habían mas y mas escaleras.

"Vamos a subir las escaleras del edificio del Empire State?" pregunte asombrada.

El rio haciendo más profundos los hoyuelos en su rostro "Que es eso de 'Vamos?' quieres caminar por ti misma" bromeo

Mire hacia arriba a través de la escalera de nuevo, sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza "De ninguna manera!"

"Sujétate" suspiro, y ya nos habíamos ido, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su espalda, pensé en todas esas veces que había hecho esto con Edward, desde la primera vez en el prado hasta ese perfecto verano lluvioso cuando me había llevado al profundo bosque con él, parecía que éramos las dos únicas personas en el mundo, afortunadamente no tuve mucho tiempo para recordar, en menos de un minuto, llegamos a la parte superior.

Nos mezclamos en la multitud y nos abrimos paso hacia el exterior, mientras Emmett y yo mirábamos el paisaje, él dijo "Esto luce muy diferente a cuando estuve aquí hace 60 años" yo simplemente tome su brazo y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro riendo.

Cualquiera que fueran los motivos ocultos de Edward, estaba feliz de pasar la noche con este vampiro en particular.

* * *

**Hola! siento mucho el retraso he estado indispuesta estas semanas por eso mismo pido disculpas si se me paso algún error, no pude revisar bien el capitulo =(**

**Gracias a todas por leer!**

**Besos**


	10. Pista, Angel

**La historia original (ingles) le pertenece a edwardsoul, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Yo solo la traduje, nada es mío**

**Canción para este capítulo – ****"Angel Passing Through My Room"**

**Capitulo 10: Pista, Angel.**

* * *

**_(Edward's Point of View)_**

De acuerdo, había cometido otro error, nunca debí pedirle a Emmett que viniera a Nueva York, debí haber sabido que no lo tomaría en serio, esa fue una larga noche, Emmett no regreso hasta las 3:30 de la mañana, haya o no hecho sonreír a Bella, me iba a tomar mil años borrar la imagen de Emmett sosteniendo a Bella tan cerca de él, la forma en que coloco las manos en sus caderas…tuvo suerte que no lo destrozara, se defendió diciendo que estaba ayudando. Esa no era la clase de ayuda que esperaba de mi propio hermano, su afirmación de que solo estaba tratando de probar un punto y darme coraje era tan estúpida que ni siquiera sabía que decirle, parecía estar divirtiéndose con todo esto.

Debí decirle a Alice, todo lo que ella habría hecho seria llevar a Bella de compras. Si no se marchaba a casa en el trascurso de la semana le pediría a Rosalie que viniera a buscarlo.

Ahora tenía otras preocupaciones.

La semana pasada había sido una mórbida forma de tortura, Vaughn había llevado a Bella a dos citas en una semana, aborrecía con todo mi ser verla con Thomas, pero, también amaba observarla cuando no estaba tan a la defensiva, como cuando estaba a mi alrededor, la parte que mas detestaba y temía era que con cada cita parecían hacerse mas y mas cercanos, los sentimientos de Vaughn por Bella no eran ni cercanos en intensidad a los míos, pero si eran profundos y muy fuertes, estaba jugando bien su juego, intentando atraerla lentamente para que no escapara, para mi desgracia parecía estar funcionando.

Había tenido un partido local el domingo pasado, fue galardonado con el MVP por ser el mejor jugador, se estaba sintiendo muy bien con todo esto, en sus citas los fans se le acercaban por un autógrafo y Thomas siempre los complacía agradecido, me daba curiosidad saber como se sentía Bella al respecto, conmigo, estaba condenada a la oscuridad, solo sombras, los secretos eran la vía para los de nuestra especie, aquí ella era llevada al centro de atención, me pregunte si preferiría esta vida con Thomas a estar en constante evasión.

Esta noche había sido su tercera cita, la llevo al American Ballet Theatre y cuando salieron, la beso en la frente con anhelo, le dio un zapato de ballet cubierto de diamantes para añadir al brazalete, me pregunte cuantos más serian agregados.

Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado para mí, necesitaba ser más que solo una sombra en su vida, tenía que estar unido a ella de alguna forma, no me quería, había aceptado eso, pero una idea había estado rondando mi cabeza, quizás si me quedaba aquí luego que las negociaciones hubieran terminado podría convertirme en su amigo, entonces no sería tan extraño si nos encontráramos de vez en cuando, nos podríamos ver, podría mirar sus hermosos ojos y escuchar su voz y su risa, aun sería capaz de oír los latidos de su corazón, me quedaría y seria lo que fuera que ella quisiera, podría tener cualquier parte de mi que deseara.

Estaría allí cuando tuviera hijos, en todos los eventos importantes de su vida dándole ánimos, cuando envejeciera aun sería capaz de cuidar de ella de alguna pequeña forma y cuando eventualmente, inevitablemente… no podía siquiera pensarlo, cuando muriera… estaría allí, estaría ahí para escuchar el ultimo latido del corazón más hermoso que el mundo alguna vez llegaría a conocer. La seguiría, la encontraría.

Luego Vaughn la llevo al Tavern On The Green, ese restaurante en la esquina de Central Park al que yo siempre había querido invitarla, tuvieron una larga y tranquila cena, después dieron un paseo en carruaje por el parque, solo dos citas más y Vaughn le haría la pregunta, no podía imaginar en este punto que no lo aceptara y a todo lo que seguramente eso conllevaría.

Era una noche fría, se habían acurrucado juntos compartiendo una larga y gruesa manta, en la mente de Thomas pude ver como la miraba, su cabello castaño rozaba su mejilla, sus pensamientos eran conflictivos, fruncí mi ceño mientras escuchaba la pregunta que quería hacerle, no tenía sentido para mi, de repente dijo _"Bella, algo ha estado carcomiéndome, hay una imagen de ti que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza y necesito hacerte una pregunta, prometo no traer el tema de nuevo, si es muy personal o demasiado pronto para que te lo pregunte, de acuerdo?"_ parecía nervioso ante su respuesta.

_"Está bien"_ dijo con su voz sofocada por la manta

_"Hay alguna parte de ti que aun este enamorada de Edward Cullen?" _estaba atormentado esperando su respuesta, yo ya conocía la respuesta, me estremecí internamente y espere a que hablara.

Se tomo un momento para responder, cuando comenzó a hablar su voz era suave y seria _"Hay alguien de tu pasado que no hayas podido olvidar?"_

Se sintió incomodo por un momento y luego vi el rostro de una atractiva adolecente de cabello negro y largo en su mente.

_"Bueno, hubo una chica con la que salí durante mi último año de secundaria en la que pienso de vez en cuando, se mudo y nunca volví a escuchar de ella"._

Bella hablo después de un largo suspiro "_Eso es exactamente lo que Edward es para mí. El fue mi primer amor… y luego se marcho"_

A través de Thomas vi el profundo dolor en sus ojos, el dolor del que Jasper me había hablado, nunca me había dejarlo verlo, tragó con dificultad y dijo tranquilamente _"Fue difícil, pero volví a encontrar mi camino, el tiempo encuentra el modo de, lentamente, obligarte a aceptar y superar"_

_"Así que, lo has superado?"_ estaba animado

Sus ojos parecían hechizados _"Esa fiesta en el Waldorf fue la primera vez que lo vi en siete años"_ cerro sus ojos por un instante y luego continuo _"Me dijo que me amaba tantas veces y luego todo cambio, me dijo que no era buena para él, me prometió que nunca lo vería de nuevo"_ sus ojos se estrecharon dolorosamente trago con dificultad y luego dijo "_Me tomaron con la guardia baja esa noche, lo estoy haciendo mucho mejor ahora"_ tenía la mirada perdida

Thomas estaba casi exuberante de alivio por su respuesta, le creía, no veía lo que yo vi en sus ojos.

_"Puedo hacerte una pregunta más?"_ Bella asintió

_"Dijiste que Edward te decía que te amaba, él aun está enamorado de ti?_ Estaba de nuevo nervioso

Sin hacer ninguna pausa le respondió, enfatizando cada palabra con convicción _"Él nunca me amo" _sentí que todo el aire escapo de mis pulmones mientras me tensaba asombrado

_"Estas segura?"_ pregunto, ella parecía tan segura de sí misma que me sorprendió que Thomas dudara de su respuesta, él mordió sus labios y dijo "_Vi la forma en que te miraba en la fiesta y en la oficina"_

Bella intento hablar pero su voz se quebró, finalmente dijo _"Si hay una cosa de la que estoy segura en este mundo, es que Edward Cullen no me ama ahora y no me amo antes, no era más que una simple diversión para él"_

Me senté en el frio suelo cubierto de nieve, lleve la cabeza a mis manos, todo este tiempo, de verdad lo había creído, hubo sollozos saliendo de mi pecho, tense la mandíbula y me gruñí a mi mismo.

A mi mente llego la escena que había reproducido millones de veces, vi sus ojos oscurecerse con desesperación mientras estaba allí detrás de su casa diciéndole que me marchaba sin ella, prometiéndole que nunca regresaría, le había dicho que la había amado, de alguna forma, pero que ahora tendría demasiadas distracciones, le había dicho que a donde iba no era lugar para ella, a dos kilómetros de distancia me había derrumbado en el suelo en posición fetal luchando contra el dolor, pero eso nunca lo sabría. Ella había pasado los últimos siete años en su propio infierno, justo como yo, era el único que podría haberlo arreglado, pero en cambio, me acurruque en un barrio pobre de Brasil y lamí mis heridas en Irlanda, Bella había estado luchando cada día, ella había sido la mas fuerte.

Caminaban lentamente por la acera, llegando a su edificio, la sostenía cerca a él frotándole los brazos, maldije el clima frio. Contuve el aliento para ver si Bella le decía adiós en la recepción o si esta vez lo invitaría a subir, me había dado ánimo los abrazos y besos en la mejilla que ella le daba después de cada cita, me alegraban los desolados pensamientos que corrían por su mente cada vez que la veía subir sola al elevador.

Esta noche, sus pensamientos corrían fieros por ella, apreté los dientes mientras miraba impotente desde el otro lado de la calle, ella se giraba después de decirle adiós, pero luego él la hizo devolver colocando sus manos a cada lado de su rostro, se quedaron inmóviles por un momento mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, luego él se acerco y ella no lo detuvo.

Tense la mandíbula mientras observaba como sus labios tocaban los de ella, el beso al principio fue muy tranquilo pero luego cambio a algo más, sentí un involuntario gruñido crecer en mi pecho, mis pensamientos se volvieron terriblemente asesinos hacia Thomas, sentí el veneno ardiente como lava aumentar en mi garganta mientras los músculos de mi espalda se tensaban y el monstruo en mi quería saltar hacia él y atacarlo. Dolorosamente me trague el veneno mientras sus manos se movían por su cuerpo acercándola aun mas a él, al principio luche contra la imagen girando mi rostro hacia otro lado, no podía soportar la idea de mirar, pero al final, hice la única cosa que me mantendría cuerdo, cerré mis ojos y entre en su mente, sentí todo lo que pude la cercanía de Bella.

Sentí la suavidad de sus labios y la calidez de su piel mientras la sangre palpitaba en sus venas, sentí su cuerpo contra el de él, gemí internamente mientras él la acercaba más, pude sentir la curva de la espalda que amaba tanto, sus manos subieron por su costado y mis dedos se flexionaron mientras sentía sus costillas luego sus brazos y hombros, susurre su nombre mientras él recorría con sus manos su cuello y rostro, luego, tense mi mandíbula mientras Bella colocaba sus cálidas manos en sus mejillas, enterré la cabeza en mis manos, sentí que escapaba un sollozo de mi cuando sus labios se separaron por un momento mientras ella lo besaba, podía sentirla, olerla, probarla, estaba perdido en el beso, y por mucho que lo odiara me sentí vacio nuevamente cuando ella se aparto de él poniéndole fin, estaba sin aliento sentado en la fría noche sólo, deseando con cada parte de mi ser sentirla de nuevo.

Abrí mis ojos y mire hacia la recepción, ella lo miraba mientras yo agonizaba por saber que pensaba, se estaba dando cuenta que lo amaba? Lo atraería hacia ella y comenzaría a besarlo de nuevo? Tomaría su mano y lo llevaría hasta el elevador? Sentía que me desmoronaba con cada pensamiento, que podía llegar a querer conmigo si podía tener a alguien humano? Alguien cálido con un corazón latiendo y un pulso, alguien que no deseaba su sangre, alguien que no podía arriesgar su vida en un momento de descuido, alguien que podía darle hijos y envejecer _con_ ella.

Me sentí aliviado mas allá de la razón cuando se despidió y se fue sola en el elevador, mire fijamente a Thomas con envidia mientras llamaba un taxi y se iba.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños, mis sentidos estaban alerta, aun estaba lleno de adrenalina por haber estado en la mente de Thomas cuando la beso, repetí toda la escena otra vez en mi cabeza, ella se enamoraría de él, lleve de nuevo mi cabeza a mis manos mientras sentía de nuevo el beso, lo saboreaba y anhelaba probarlo nuevamente en mis labios.

Pero, entonces mis pensamientos vagaron a _nuestros_ besos.

Habia algo diferente en esta escena, algo sobre el beso con Thomas al que estaba luchando por darle sentido, y entonces supe que era, la forma en la que Bella habia reaccionado cuando lo beso fue completamente diferente a como ella se comportaba cuando me besaba.

Ella nunca se habia apartado de mi, siempre era yo el que tenía que terminar con reticencia nuestros abrazos, recordé como sus manos se enredaban en mi cabello y sus brazos se ceñían alrededor de mi cuello, como podía oír su corazón detenerse y comenzar de nuevo su marcha y como sentía su cálido aliento a mi alrededor cada vez que la besaba, una vez se desmayo en mis brazos, ninguna de esas cosas había sucedido cuando besó a Thomas, era solo el abandono fuera de control propio de una adolecente lo que le hacía reaccionar así en ese entonces?

No estaba tan seguro.

Podía haber una pista en todo esto? Aun me amaba? Estaba escondiendo sus sentimientos de mi por miedo y dolor? Era yo el único que podía sacar a la luz sus sentimientos de amor verdadero y felicidad justo como ella lo habia hecho por mi? Sentía la adrenalina recorrerme de nuevo, pero por una razón totalmente diferente, no iba a rendirme sin luchar.

Estaba harto, harto de mirar desde lejos y torturarme con lo desconocido, estaba harto de sentir lástima de mi mismo, cansado de vivir en el pasado, quería un futuro, y lo quería con Bella, tenía que decirle lo mucho que la amaba, que la quería conmigo, que nunca podría dejarla de nuevo, estábamos destinados a estar juntos, a ser únicamente felices cuando nos uniéramos para siempre, no era tonto para no aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Mire la cima del edificio donde vi una luz encenderse, Bella estaba dentro, afortunadamente sola, pero no por mucho tiempo, me senté en el banquillo y observe mi santuario.

Ella era lo más cercano al cielo en el que alguna vez estaría, si habia una oportunidad de tener a Bella para siempre, encontraría la forma.

Iba a luchar por ella, y no pelearía limpiamente.

Empezaría esta noche.

* * *

**_(Bella's Point of View)_**

Sentía mis labios adoloridos por besar a Vaughn, salí del elevador y abrí la puerta, podía escuchar la presión del silencio sobre mí, el único sonido era el del reloj tick tick tick, permanecí allí al cerrar la puerta luchando por saber cual debería ser mi siguiente paso, deje mi abrigo en una silla y mi bolso sobre la mesa, pero aun así en lo único que podía pensar era en el beso que nos dimos Vaughn y yo, tenia frio, un escalofrío me recorrió y me envolví en mis brazos.

_Enciende la chimenea_. Dijo mi subconsciente, encendí la luz, me acerque a la chimenea y la encendí.

No había besado a nadie desde…

Mis dedos distraídamente recorrieron mis labios.

Había intentado con todas mis fuerzas devolverle el beso, mecánicamente había llevado mis manos a su rostro intentando responderle fervientemente como él esperaba, me había dicho a mi misma que esto, estar con Vaughn, era lo que quería, un beso me había dejado ver que estaba terriblemente equivocada al pensar que podía intentarlo.

Nada podría compararse a esos duros y fríos labios que siempre se habían deslizado suavemente sobre los míos. Ahora lo sabía.

Besar a Vaughn había sido casi una traición para mi, mi corazón gritaba por el único que lo hacía volar, seguía esperando el deseo, el calor, dominar la necesidad de estar más cerca y sentir los labios de Vaughn en los míos mientras enredaba mis dedos en su cabello. No hubo nada de eso. Nada.

Recuerdo enamorarme, era la experiencia más intoxicante y fácil que había vivido, nunca había tenido que forzar ningún sentimiento o algún acelerado latido de corazón, el único problema que tuve fue tratar de controlar _esas emociones_.

No me había enamorado de él, no podría hacerlo, y si no podía tener esos sentimientos por Thomas Vaughn, las cosas no lucían muy bien para mí.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, mi mente estaba completamente ocupada mientras me colocaba mi pijama, luego fui y me senté en frente de la chimenea, abrace mis rodillas y observe el fuego, lentamente las llamas me hipnotizaron, las sombras se alzaban detrás de mí, podía sentir el calor alcanzarme, pero aun me sentía fría internamente. Esta noche cuando estaba besando a Thomas, sentí como si Edward estuviera justo a mi lado, cerré mis ojos y rompí la regla principal, comencé a pensar en él, recordé su elegancia y belleza, sentí que mi alma se relajaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Me recosté en el suelo mirando las llamas y me perdí en los recuerdos que siempre estaba evitando.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí las lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas mientras elegía mi recuerdo favorito, el que había alejado más que cualquier otro, el lugar donde realmente me toco por primera vez, el lugar donde por primera vez él había apoyado su cabeza en mi pecho para escuchar los latidos de mi corazón.

El prado.

Ah el prado.

Aun sentía la leve brisa alborotándome el cabello y meciendo las flores silvestres mientras pasaba mis dedos hacia arriba y abajo por su piel cubierta con un millón de diamantes, podía sentir como me acurrucaba entre sus brazos y permanecía allí hasta que el sol empezaba a ocultarse, esa noche fue la primera que pase en los brazos de mi ángel.

El prado estaba tan lejos de mí, no solo en distancia, sino en circunstancia, que parecía como un cuento de hadas creado por mi imaginación, la mayor parte del tiempo el recuerdo parecía volátil y desdibujado, solo esta noche parecía tan real que si deslizaba mi mano sentiría el frio mármol en mis dedos.

Deje que los recuerdos de cientos de noches con él invadieran mi mente, me pregunte si me hubiera entregado tan libremente si hubiera sabido que nunca me amo y que me dejaría, la respuesta fue un rotundo sí, no estaba segura de alguna vez haber tenido elección, desde la primera vez que lo vi lo anhelaba en todos los sentidos posibles.

Mientras estaba allí viendo bailar las luces a mí alrededor, era como si hubiera fantasmas a mi lado flotando entrando y saliendo cada uno llevando un recuerdo, dejaría que esta noche fuera de Edward, pero sabía que demasiado pronto la luz volvería a la ventana y seria otro día, la realidad tomaría el lugar de todo lo anterior a esta noche., mañana seria doloroso, pero ahora, no me importaba.

Cuantos días me quedaban? La vida parecía tan larga sin él, mi mente reprodujo todas las cosas imprudentes que había hecho intentando mantener su voz en mi cabeza, cruelmente, el tiempo también me había arrebatado aquello, gradualmente, sin importar que hiciera, la voz de terciopelo venia cada vez menos, hasta que se silencio.

Sabía que a medida que el tiempo pasaba, mi recuerdo de su rostro se desvanecería gradualmente volviéndose más difícil rememorar el color y la textura precisa de su cabello, tendría que usar todas mis fuerzas para recordar la sensación de sus labios en mi mandíbula, pero, mi corazón nunca lo olvidaría, se rebelaría y lucharía contra cualquiera que no fuera el que lo acelerara, detuviera y reanudara todo de nuevo. Mi corazón nunca amaría a otro.

Me esforzaba por encontrar todas las razones por las que necesitaba levantarme cada día, esta tortura a causa de la perdida era demasiado fuerte, no estaba segura como era posible haber soportado todos estos años de dolor y aun estar aquí, pero esta noche, solo por esta noche, olvidaría todo el mundo exterior y dejaría que fuéramos solo nosotros dos.

Sentí que mis parpados se cerraron y los abrí de nuevo, pronto me dormiría allí en medio de todas las escenas con él, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, mientras mis ojos se cerraban una vez más, pude ver a Edward venir y recostarse a mi lado con su hermoso rostro iluminado por el fuego, sonreí, mis sueños estaban comenzando, oré por una larga noche llena de recuerdos con mi único amor. Mi ángel.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, mi mejilla ardía, primero pensé que era por el calor del fuego, luego me di cuenta que era el tipo de ardor provocado por el contacto frio, eso solo ocurría cuando Edward me tocaba.

Mi mente se lleno completamente con las imágenes de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, mis sueños habían sido casi absurdos por lo hermosos que eran, parecían tan irreales, pude escuchar la voz de terciopelo de Edward hablándome con calidez en perfecta articulación formal que solo podía adquirirse en un siglo entero, toda la noche me había dicho en cien diferentes formas lo mucho que me amaba, había susurrado como me quería para la eternidad y lo mucho que lamentaba cuanto me había herido su partida.

En mis sueños, había susurrado su nombre

Rodé sobre mi espalda y caí en cuenta que tenía una almohada y una manta sobre mí, la manta estaba sobre mi cama y no recordaba haberla tomado anoche.

Me acurruque bajo su suavidad mientras tomaba un largo suspiro, podía oler el delicioso aroma característico de Edward, cerré los ojos y lleve la manta hasta mi rostro por un largo momento, luego cuando estaba más allá del sueño, me di cuenta no podría ser verdad, no había manera que ese pudiera ser el olor de Edward, aspire una vez más. Si, lo era. Ese aroma no podía confundirse.

Me incorpore sobre un codo y sentí las lagrimas secas en mi rostro, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana haciendo que un rayo de luz cruzara hasta mis piernas y la chimenea, me levante de la alfombra y me sorprendí al sentir que la alfombra junto a mi estaba helada, poco a poco pase los dedos sobre esta y me maraville por lo que podría ser, me incline y enterré los dedos en el material, mire con rapidez a mi alrededor, mi corazón se detuvo por un momento y luego reanudo su marcha veloz.

Camine por mi apartamento, todo estaba en su lugar, corrí hacia la puerta principal pero ésta estaba cerraba, la abrí y no vi a nadie, nada, la cerré nuevamente y me dirigí lentamente hasta el lugar donde había dormido la noche anterior, nada sucedió, fue solo mi imaginación, mis sueños y la realidad interviniendo, jugándome trucos otra vez, pero por qué todo en este espacio se sentía diferente? Absurdo.

Mire de un lado a otro nuevamente, pero no se oía nada.

Era como si un ángel hubiera pasado por mi habitación.


	11. Competencia

**La historia original (ingles) le pertenece a edwardsoul, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Yo solo la traduje, nada es mío**

**Gracias a Karla por su ayuda!**

**Canciones para este capítulo – ****"Song For You, Sway y That's All de Michael Buble"**

**Capitulo 11: Competencia**

* * *

**_(Bella's Point of View)_**

"Bella…tierra a Bella, puedes oírme?"

Preste atención, Simmons me miraba fijamente, aparentemente mi mente había vagado otra vez, pensar que un vampiro podría haber estado recostado junto a mi toda la noche después de un lapso de siete años hacia que mi mente viajara.

"Podrías pasarme el archivo de Merrill Lynch?" Sonreía, evidentemente, había estado preguntando por él y no lo había escuchado.

Se lo entregué y me sumergí de nuevo en el trabajo.

Eran alrededor de las 3:00 de la tarde del viernes, el viernes anterior al día de acción de gracias, Simmons y yo estábamos en la oficina armando juntos una propuesta para la junta, ahora que la navidad se acercaba, nuestro departamento de relaciones públicas quería dar a conocer una imagen más caritativa, la premisa era que si cambiábamos nuestra imagen a una firma de inversión un poco mas compasiva y sensible, esas compañías que nos odiaban volverían a negociar con nosotros.

Algunos en la compañía sentían que necesitábamos llegar más a la comunidad y hacer algún trabajo sin ánimo de lucro o donar dinero a los niños menos favorecidos o alguna cosa ridícula como esa.

Todavía no entiendo por qué me pusieron a cargo de esto, yo era lo más lejano a cariñosa y cálida que esta firma había visto alguna vez.

Estábamos dando los toques finales de una campaña de publicidad que nos haría ver como la Madre Teresa, solo que mejor vestidos, cuando Simmons lanzo su bolígrafo a la mesa y dijo "He estado en la oficina desde las 7:00 de la mañana, tengo que salir de aquí"

Me eche a reír y dije "Tenemos alrededor de una hora más de trabajo en esta ridícula pérdida de tiempo y luego tendremos que salir de aquí de todos modos, llegaremos tarde al Baile del Gobernador si no lo hacemos"

Sonrió "Ah sí, otro baile" rió con ironía "No tenía idea que trabajar aquí implicaría ir a tantas fiestas, no recuerdo ver eso en la descripción de mi trabajo"

Asentí de acuerdo, estaba bastante segura que odiaba las fiestas más que él, levante la mirada en su dirección "Bueno, parece que disfrutas de las chicas que llevas a las fiestas" bromeé

Se echó hacia atrás en su silla, con las manos detrás de su cabeza, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia mientras decía "Esa es una pequeña parte que no me importa" sus cejas se levantaron un poco y dejo salir un corto suspiro mientras decía "Disfrutaré pasar la noche con Sasha"

"Sasha? Que paso con la supermodelo Gazelle?"

"Oh Sasha también es modelo, y es muy súper" lanzo una carcajada profunda

Incline mi cabeza y lo mire por un momento "Cuántos años tienes?" pregunte.

Él parpadeo con sorpresa "Hemos trabajado juntos de una forma u otra desde hace dos años y esa es la primera pregunta personal que me has hecho, no sabes de verdad cuantos años tengo?"

"Bueno, siempre imagine que estabas cerca a mi edad" dije a la defensiva "No es como si revisara todos tus datos"

Rió y dijo "Tengo 24 años, mi cumpleaños es en Enero, solo soy unos meses menor que tu"

Intente mirarlo con nuevos ojos, no era nada feo, aunque, aun juzgaba a cada hombre que veía con un nivel mucho más alto de perfección, así que, que sabía yo?"

"Este trabajo realmente debe afectar tu vida social" le dije con fingida sinceridad

Rió de nuevo y dijo "Ciertamente no ayuda" estiro los brazos sobre la cabeza y dijo "Pero soy humano, hago tiempo para las cosas que son importante para mi"

"Ouch" dije sarcásticamente

Continuo riendo "la peor parte de todo es que la mayoría asume que estamos juntos, pasamos tanto tiempo el uno al lado del otro que es difícil convencer a las damas que no sucede nada entre nosotros, siempre están celosas de ti"

Hice una mueca "Celosas de mi? Las chicas con las que sales son diosas, como pueden estar celosas?"

Se enderezo en su asiento mirándome de manera cálida "Realmente no te ves a ti misma con claridad, verdad?"

En ese momento, Sally entro con un montón de papeles para firmar, en la parte superior de todo ellos había una revista, sin mirarla la tome en mis manos y dije "Sally, creo que olvidas esto"

Miró la revista y luego dijo "Oh no, señorita Swan, es para usted, pensé que tal vez le gustaría verla" salió rápidamente de la oficina con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, obviamente pensó que algo allí me interesaría, apoye la revista en la mesa, lentamente sentí el pánico crecer mientras balbuceaba incoherencias.

Era la revista STAR, en la portada estaba Vaughn… y no estaba solo, yo caminaba a su lado y él tenía su brazo alrededor de mí, podría decir que la foto fue tomada mientras nos dirigíamos al restaurante la semana pasada, el titulo en la parte superior decía _"Amor para el soltero vivo más codiciado"_ en la leyenda inferior decía _"Lo siento señoritas, se que todas lo queremos, pero parece que ha encontrado el amor verdadero en la adinerada inversionista Isabella Swan"_

Simmons solo pudo ver la reacción de mi rostro, lucia demasiado preocupado mientras tomaba la revista y se daba la vuelta para leerla, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y exclamo "Wow!"

Escuche un chillido que reconocí como mío.

"Esta es una buena foto de ustedes dos" comento, abrió la revista encontrando el articulo y comenzó a leer:

_Thomas Vaughn (27) mariscal de campo de los Giants de Nueva York, está aparentemente fuera del mercado, sus amigos dicen, que esta vez es para siempre._

_Se le ha visto por la ciudad con la encantadora y próxima estrella del mundo financiero Isabella Swan (25). La pareja ha disfrutado de muchos momentos románticos alrededor de la ciudad, desde espectáculos en Broadway, ballet y cenas en el famoso restaurante Tavern on the Green._

_"Esto es real" un amigo cercano le dijo a la revista STAR._

_"No me sorprendería si pronto hay campanas de boda" otro amigo cercano nos ha dicho en secreto que han estado esperando hasta que pase la temporada de futbol pase para hacer el gran anuncio. _

_Algunos han especulado que Swan puede que no esté lista para el matrimonio, siendo esa la razón de la espera, además aun está viendo a su viejo amigo Michael Simmons (24) de manera regular, para añadirle intriga al triangulo amoroso, ella y Simmons son compañeros de trabajo._

_Vaughn ha exigido que Swan deje de ver a Simmons, causando alguna tensión en la relación._

_Recientemente ella fue vista en el exclusivo club nocturno Northsix bailando de manera sensual con un hombre no identificado, abandono el club con él y no volvió a casa hasta las 4:00 de la mañana._

_Vaughn dice estar furioso, pero desea arreglar las cosas con Swan._

_Swan ha visitado frecuentemente tiendas especializadas en vestidos de novia, sin duda buscando el vestido perfecto para el gran día "estoy tan feliz por ellos" un miembro de la familia ha declarado, "Thomas quiere una familia grande, tienen la intención de tener hijos muy pronto después de la boda…" _

Empecé a golpear mi cabeza contra el escritorio, Simmons levanto la mirada de la revista y dijo "Todavía falta una página y media, quieres que siga leyendo?"

Mi voz estaba distorsionada por tener la cabeza enterrada en mis manos "Lee una palabra y te mataré allí mismo"

"Quieres ver el resto de las fotos? Hay una de ti entrando en alguna tienda de ropa, otra tuya y de ese tipo enorme Emmett saliendo de Northsix, otra de ti y Thomas saliendo del ballet, y, oye… hay una de nosotros dos en la fiesta del Waldorf!" sus hombros se hundieron mientras decía "Ah hombre, me pregunto si Sasha ya ha visto esto, tendré que hacer algo rápido para salir de esta"

Él sonrió y dijo "por otro lado, esto puede traerme algo de suerte, estoy en un triangulo amoroso con el soltero vivo más sexy, mi posición social ha aumentado considerablemente"

"Cállate o morirás" dije con mi rostro aun sobre mi escritorio

"Por qué estas tan preocupada por esto" pregunto.

Levante la cabeza mirándolo incrédulamente "Bueno, primero que nada, ni una sola palabra de ese artículo es verdad, y segundo, quiero ser respetada, admirada y temida en el mundo financiero, ahora, estoy estancada en un triangulo amoroso con un compañero de trabajo y salgo toda la noche con otro tipo, y el dulce e inocente Thomas Vaughn está tratando de domarme para que me quede en casa y pueda dar a luz a sus 6 hijos!"

Se estremeció un poco ante mi discurso y luego dijo "Estas analizando demasiado esto, Bella, todo se olvidara pronto."

Me levante y lo apunte con el dedo mientras decía "Todo es culpa tuya! Esto no habría sucedido si no me hubieras obligado actuar como humana!" empecé a caminar de lado a lado en mi oficina balbuceando de nuevo.

"Ser humana nunca ha funcionado bien para mí, no soy buena en ello, todo acaba mal cada vez que lo intento!" sacudía mis manos en el aire mientras caminaba.

De repente Sally hablo por el comunicador "Señorita Swan, el señor Vaughn está en la línea uno" se podía sentir la sonrisa en su voz. Me enfadó aun más.

Simmons se levanto "Los dejare para que discutan si van a tener seis o siete hijos" le lancé una grapadora mientras se escabullía de la oficina.

Tome el teléfono y gruñí un "hola".

"Maldita sea, tenía la esperanza de llegar antes de que lo vieras" sonaba frustrado.

"Como consiguieron todo eso?" grite.

"Bella, te juro que no lo sé, de hecho no creo que hayan hablado con alguien, estoy seguro que todo lo inventaron, lo siento mucho, nunca vi a nadie tomarnos una foto."

Me quede allí apretando el puente de mi nariz con los dedos, podía sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza aproximarse.

Muy tímidamente él dijo "Aun quieres que vaya esta noche al baile del Gobernador?"

Deje escapar un exasperante suspiro "No lo sé Vaughn…"

Se quedo en silencio por un instante, luego dijo en voz baja "No quiero hacerte las cosas complicadas, te llamare mañana."

Genial, ahora me sentía culpable, estaba dejando que esos buitres ganaran, no m interesaba ir con Vaughn esta noche, pero tampoco quería mantenerme entre las sombras.

"Que tal esto" dije "Podemos encontrarnos allí? Será mucho mejor que un montón de fotografías estampadas en todas las revistas amarillistas mañana mostrándonos saliendo del mismo auto, sospecho que a los paparazis no se les permitirá entrar a la fiesta"

Pude escuchar el alivio en su voz "Esa es una gran idea, estaré allí alrededor de las 8:00, no puedo esperar a verte"

Sabía que debería decir tampoco puedo esperar a verte, pero aun era la peor mentirosa del mundo, me decidí por algo neutral.

"Si, te veré entonces" probablemente no era lo que estaba esperando.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Vaughn me había besado, quería decirle que todo había terminado que necesitaba ponerle fin a esto, pero me había hecho prometerle cinco citas, esta noche era la cuarta, de verdad odiaba lastimarlo, había resultado ser un hombre muy agradable, cualquier mujer seria afortunada de tenerlo, el problema con el beso de Vaughn me había afectado pero nada parecido a lo que sucedió la mañana siguiente ó lo que no sucedió, ese era el problema, no tenía sentido.

No podía dejar de pensar en cómo mi manta había olido a él y en lo helada que la alfombra estaba, frote mis sienes, sabía que tenía que olvidarme de todo eso, me estaba preocupando realmente por estar volviéndome loca, las alucinaciones eran un clara señal de una mente enferma, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había escuchado su voz en mi cabeza que pensé que significaba que estaba mejorando.

Pase mis manos por mi rostro y mire mi reloj, llegaría tarde si no me marchaba pronto, arregle la pila de papeles y firme todos lo que Sally me había entregado, luego tome mis cosas, lance esa estúpida revista a la basura y me fui a casa a prepararme para otra fiesta a la que no quería asistir, usar un vestido que no quería llevar y estar con un hombre al que no amaba, esto de ser humana era altamente sobrestimado.

* * *

Llegue al Rockefeller Center y fui recibida por una gran cantidad de fotógrafos, estaba tan aterrorizada que casi le digo a mi conductor que siguiera de largo. Salí del auto y comencé a correr lo mejor que pude a través de toda esa multitud que gritaba mi nombre mientras colocaban sus cámaras frente a mi rostro y continuaban preguntando donde estaba Vaughn, el flash me había dejado ciega y todo lo que podía ver eran brillantes puntos blancos frente a mi mientras tanteaba para sentir la manija de la puerta y escapaba dentro edificio.

No deje de correr hasta que estuve a salvo dentro del elevador, mi respiración lentamente volvió a la normalidad mientras llegaba al piso superior donde se encontraba el Rainbow Room, dudaba en colocar un pie fuera y ver las cámaras disparando flashes, pero nada sucedió, estaba a salvo, salí como si nada hubiera pasado y me encontré con Simmons.

Parecía entusiasmado con todo el asunto "Dios, es una locura, no crees? Al segundo que salí del auto todos comenzaron a gritar tu nombre y a preguntar dónde estabas, hubiera pasado entre ellos más rápido si Sasha no se hubiera detenido a posar para las fotos"

Mire a su derecha y vi a una mujer bastante exótica observándome desde lo que parecían ser varios metros de piernas, la abertura de un costado de su vestido llegaba hasta la parte superior de su muslo, le di una mirada apreciativa a Simmons y mentalmente calcule que la chica probablemente duraría dos semanas antes que la dejara.

Me encogí de hombros bajo mi abrigo y comencé a caminar hacia el guardarropa, Simmons y "piernas" me siguieron "No hay nadie allí tomando fotos, verdad?" hice un gesto hacia el salón

Negó antes que terminara "No" dijo "No hay moros en la costa"

Tome un respiro profundo y entré, algunas cabezas giraron, pero en su mayor parte, nadie se dio cuenta, deje escapar un suspiro de alivio, Simmons nos guio hasta nuestra mesa, deje mi bolso y fui a hablar con algunas personas que conocía, la cena no empezaría sino dentro de otros veinte minutos.

El Rainbow Room se ubicaba en el último piso del Rockfeller Center, fue construido en la década de 1930, muchos lo consideran un monumento en Manhatthan, era uno de mis lugares favoritos, probablemente porque era bonito sin ser pretencioso, tenía una pista de baile que giraba, pero mi característica favorita eran las ventanas que rodeaban todo el restaurante, me acerque a ellas y observe el exterior, podía ver a los patinadores sobre hielo, la estatua dorada y la fuente, el árbol de navidad del Rockefeller Center había sido ubicado y los empleados estaban teniendo un difícil trabajo colocándole las miles de luces para cuando se encendieran el próximo jueves en la noche de acción de gracias, una suave capa de nieve caía haciendo todo suave y tranquilo, descanse mi mano contra el cristal helado imaginando que era la mano de Edward, instintivamente me aparte de la ventana y camine hacia mi mesa, agradecía que Edward no estaría en el baile, al menos no en persona, el lugar que ocupaba en mi corazón no contaba.

La cena comenzó poco tiempo después, vi entrar a Vaughn, lucia ruborizado y sin aliento, enderezó su corbata mientras observaba la multitud, lo mire con tristeza, lo más probable es que fuera el hombre "vivo" más sexy, siendo "Vivo" la palabra clave en la oración, sería demasiado perfecto que me enamorara de él y tener esos hijos, uno ó dos, no seis ó siete, siempre tenía que hacerlo de la manera difícil, una vez más, intente obligarme a mi misma a enamorarme de él de la misma forma que Jake había tratado de imprimarse de mi antes de irme a la universidad. No hubo suerte.

La sonrisa en su rostro fue inconfundible cuando me encontró y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa, besó la parte superior de mi cabeza y dijo "Lo siento, esta terrible allá fuera, no sé cómo arreglar esto"

Sonreí tímidamente "No arruinemos una noche perfecta hablando de eso, pueden quedarse afuera con esta temperatura y esperar que salgamos en tres o cuatros horas, eso debería traer algo de justicia al mundo"

Él rió y me dio una sonrisa natural "Tienes razón" dijo "Disfrutemos de la velada" me miro de arriba abajo "Y como no podría hacerlo estando con la mujer más hermosa del salón"

Después de la cena, el gobernador se levanto para dar su discurso extenso y terriblemente aburridor, uno podría pensar que el sol no saldría en la ciudad de Nueva York sin su ayuda, afortunadamente concluyo pronto, lamentablemente eso significaba que el baile comenzaría, el maestro de ceremonia anuncio que el entretenimiento de esta noche era un cantante llamado Michael Buble, nunca lo había escuchado, pero todos en la mesa parecían entusiasmados, cantaba en su mayoría canciones de los años 40 y 50, al parecer eran muy románticas, una noche llena de canciones de amor, tome un respiro profundo y coloque una sonrisa en mi rostro

Vaughn se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia mí, la expresión en su rostro me hacia querer decirle la verdad de cómo me sentía, pero sabía que este no era el lugar, lentamente me levanté y caminamos tomados de la mano hacia la pista de baile, me sostenía muy cerca, podía sentir el latir de su corazón a través de su traje. Sería así para Edward?, eran mis emociones así de transparentes para que él las pudiera leer? Me estremecí interiormente cuando caí en cuenta que mis emociones habían sido mil veces más fáciles para Edward de descifrar, se lo había dejado tan fácil, nunca fui interesante, él nunca tuvo que luchar por mi afecto, solo era una aburrida y torpe humana.

Vaughn me sostenía cerca a su mejilla cuando fue muy obvio que quería preguntarme algo, me aparte para observarlo, estaba llevando una guerra interna con el mismo, la clase de guerra en la que deseas intensamente saber la respuesta de algo pero no estás seguro de querer escucharla ó de cuál será la reacción de la otra persona al hacerlo, quizás lo haría sencillo para mi, tal vez me preguntaría ahora mismo como me sentía respecto a él y sería capaz de darle, con suerte, una respuesta sincera, finalmente, tomó un respiro y me preguntó.

"Bella…" trago con dificultad y dijo "De verdad te quedaste toda la noche con un tipo que conociste en Northsix?"

No importaba que sintiera por él, no quería que pensara que haría algo así, negué y dije tranquilamente "Vaughn, no fue así, él es un viejo amigo que llegó inesperadamente a la ciudad, me pidió que fuera con él, nos quedamos toda la noche juntos, pero hicimos cosas como visitar el Empire State y pasar por el Times Square, todo fue muy inocente"

Pude sentir el peso de los hombros de Vaughn desaparecer "Gracias por decírmelo" dijo de manera cálida "Se que hasta que tengamos las cinco citas no debería preguntarte nada como eso pero…"

Lo interrumpí "Esta bien, me alegra que lo hicieras, prefiero decirte la verdad a que pienses que soy esa clase de chica, especialmente cuando no te he invitado a subir a mi apartamento"

Me atrajo hacia él de nuevo y me alegre que no mencionara el baile sensual y agresivo que reportaba la revista, la única cosa cierta que esos buitres habían dicho y que sería muy difícil de explicar, también me sentía mal con mi hipocresía sonando tan moral, sabía que si cierto vampiro aun me amara y quisiera subir a mi apartamento, no sería capaz de abrir la puerta lo suficientemente rápido.

El saxofón sonaba suavemente, la voz del cantante era relajante creando un ambiente romántico con la hermosa decoración, las luces eran tenues con suaves tonos rosas y la delicada nieve cayendo en el exterior, mire a mi alrededor y vi varias parejas incluyendo a Simmons y Sasha, estaban pasándola de maravilla, los envidiaba.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando el señor Bublé comenzó a cantar _esa_ canción, era la misma que había escuchado en el yate y que había acabado la velada para mí, la misma que Edward había tocado en el piano mientras cantaba esas hermosas Palabras. N_o podía tener una noche libre de Edward?._ Me grite a mí misma.

De repente hubo una mano en el hombro de Vaughn y una voz de terciopelo detrás de él.

"Disculpe, pero podría bailar esta pieza con la señorita?"

Mis dedos se clavaron en la palma de Vaughn mientras mi corazón, delator, se detenía y comenzaba su marcha nuevamente latiendo furiosamente, Vaughn se giro hacia él y luego hacia mí, preguntándose qué debería hacer, Edward no le dio oportunidad de decidir, sin siquiera verlo, Edward estaba de pie en frente mío, acercándome a él, Vaughn lo miro con una falsa calma y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver cómo me miraba, sabía que quería que rechazara este baile, sabía que debería mirar a Vaughn y tranquilizarlo, pero no podía apartar los ojos del rostro del ángel que amaba desesperadamente.

Edward nos alejo de Vaughn dándole la espalda, se movía con tanta gracia en la pista de baile que ni siquiera tenía que pensar en los pasos.

Coloco su boca tan cerca de mi rostro que su frio aliento cosquilleo en mi oído, "Tus habilidades para bailar han mejorado" susurró.

Espere que su rostro se hiciera visible frente al mío, pero su boca se mantuvo justo al lado de mi oído, cerré mis ojos e intente no moverme lo suficiente para que no dejara de sostenerme contra él con tanta fuerza.

"Recuerdas esta canción?" dijo con sus labios rozando mi oído.

"No" Mentí.

Lo sentí paralizarse, me asustaba tanto que se retirara, pero se recupero rápidamente.

"Si lo haces, Bella" Presionó.

"No, la verdad es que no" mi voz sonó aguda.

Rió entre dientes "Aun eres una pésima mentirosa, pero intentare refrescar tu memoria"

Increíblemente, me sostuvo aun más cerca de él, sentí la pasión tomar control de todos mis sentidos mientras tomaba entre su mano la tela de la espalda de mi vestido, entrelazando con la otra sus dedos con los míos atrayéndome hacia su pecho, sus labios recorrieron mi oreja lo suficiente para enviar un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón despertó preguntándose donde había estado esta sensación durante tanto tiempo, podía sentirlo, olerlo, probarlo…lo quería.

Su voz ensombrecía la del hombre en el micrófono mientras comenzaba a cantarla para mí.

La banda continuo tocando incluso cuando la letra había finalizado, estaba tan agradecida por este momento, cualquier cosa que él me diera, no me importaba lo que esto me hiciera después, trataría con ello luego, él era mi única marca de heroína, mi brazo, que habia esforzado por mantener en su hombro, envolvió su cuello, quería tan desesperadamente colocar mis labios en los suyos que tuve que morderlos y agachar la cabeza para no intentarlo, podía decir que la canción estaba llegando a su fin y nunca había deseado nada con tanta fuerza como que la canción continuara sonando por el resto de la noche, por el resto de la eternidad.

Parecía que también él podía sentir que la canción estaba terminando, su rostro recorrió mi mejilla y luego se deslizo hasta que su boca estuvo detrás de mi oreja, lo sentí inhalar profundamente, sus labios rozaron mi cuello con tal rapidez que no podría decir con seguridad si de verdad había sucedido, acerco su rostro al mío nuevamente y de alguna manera sus mejillas parecían sonrojadas, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, lo vi tragar con dificultad mientras su nariz rozaba la mía, y luego la canción acabo.

Sus ojos perforaban los míos abrazadores, con una mirada oscura y casi fiera, sentí mi respiración atrapada en mi garganta mientras sostenía su mirada, llevo mi muñeca a su rostro, inhalo tan profundamente que sus ojos reflejaban un deseo inhumano, aumente mi agarre en sus dedos.

"Te ves mucho más que hermosa" susurro con voz ronca.

Acerco su rostro y dijo "Puedo bailar contigo de nuevo esta noche?" quería responderle que si de una manera que no implicara palabras cuando de repente escuche la voz de Vaughn.

"La canción termino, Cullen" luchaba por mantener su voz calmada mientras se aproximaba más cerca de mí.

Edward retiro su mano de mi espalda deslizando los dedos por los costados de mi cintura mientras llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos, sus ojos aun no dejaban los míos, intentaba recordar el nombre de Vaughn cuando de un momento a otro escuche una voz detrás de mí.

"Bella, esperaba poder tener otra oportunidad de bailar contigo antes de que me vaya a casa."

De mala gana volví mi cabeza y vi a Emmett muy elegante en su traje, sonreí mientras Vaughn lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos.

Sabía que debía presentar a este nuevo hermano, pero mire a Vaughn y aun no podía recordar su nombre, abrí mi boca y quede en blanco.

"Es Thomas Vaughn" escuche a Edward susurrar en mi oído.

"Claro…um, él es…uh, Vaughn, este es el amigo con el que estaba en Northsix, es el hermano de Edward, él es Emmett Cullen"

En ese momento, una mujer que llevaba una bandeja de postres y bebidas fue golpeada por alguien en la pista de baile, los platos y copas comenzaron a caer de la bandeja en direcciones diferentes, Emmett dio un rápido paso a un lado y atrapo cuatro copas y dos platos de postres sin derramar una sola gota, todo sucedió tan rápido que tuve que repetir las imágenes en mi cabeza para poder entenderlo todo, Vaughn estaba más que sorprendido, Edward solo miro fijamente a su hermano menor y lentamente movió la cabeza con reproche

"Wow!" Vaughn dijo sin aliento "Oye, juegas Futbol? Podríamos usarte, mi línea defensiva es débil y fuimos golpeados en esa área en nuestro último juego, tus reflejos son muy rápidos, dudo que alguien pueda sobrepasarte, podría conseguirte una entrevista con el entrenador."

Los ojos de Emmett se iluminaron hasta que vio a Edward de pie detrás de Vaughn negando con su cabeza enfáticamente, Emmett miro a Vaughn con remordimiento, de hecho, me sentí mal por él , no podía imaginar cuanto se divertiría en un campo de futbol.

"Lo siento hombre, suena increíble, pero tengo una vieja lesión" movió su brazo alrededor haciendo una mueca como si sintiera dolor "Soy un gran fan tuyo, a Jasper y a mí nos encanta verte jugar" Emmett hizo un gesto detrás de él y Jasper saludo desde atrás "Es bueno verte de nuevo, Thomas" dijo Jasper con cortesía.

Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras Vaughn devolvía su atención a Edward, tomo mi mano mientras decía "Si no te importa, voy a bailar con mi cita ahora" su mensaje llego fuerte y claro, Emmett, sin embargo, parecía no importarle.

Se acerco a mi lado y dijo "De hecho, Thomas, me iré mañana y esperaba poder bailar con Bella por un rato"

Vaughn bajo la mirada con un suspiro frustrado luego se volvió hacia mí para ver que quería hacer "Es tu decisión" dijo en voz baja

Aun estaba más que aturdida por mi anterior baile, mi corazón aun no había vuelto a la normalidad, era otro vampiro con el que deseaba bailar, me pedirá otra pieza antes que la noche acabe? Me lo preguntaba una y otra vez. Le di una sonrisa a Emmett luego me gire hacia Vaughn y dije "Te importa si bailamos por unos minutos?"

Vaughn abrió su boca para hablar, pero Emmett me tomo por la cintura levantándome un poco del suelo al menos un pie y empezó a darme vueltas, rápidamente me llevo lejos del grupo, llevándome al centro de la pista de baile.

Una nueva canción acababa de empezar, los ojos de Emmett brillaron "Oye Bella, sabes bailar Rumba?"

"Bailar qué?" pregunte

Rió entre dientes mientras me acercaba y alineaba nuestras caderas una en frente de la otra, luego, comenzó una serie de pasos hacia adelante y atrás con suma precisión con el ritmo de la canción latina, puso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y luego coloco sus manos en mi cadera guiándome a través de los movimientos, sonreí a mi pesar, era de hecho bastante divertido.

Los tambores y trompetas llenaron la habitación mientras nos deslizábamos por la pista de baile, las palabras flotaban mientras Emmett cantaba.

Todos los vampiros cantaban y bailaban sin problemas? Me di cuenta que en algún lugar Vaughn estaba observando todo, pero estaba tan concentrada con seguir a Emmett que no me atrevía a mirar a otro lado, me pregunte si Edward estaba mirando, pero solo pensar en él casi me hace perder el equilibrio por lo que forcé a mi mente a pensar otras cosas.

"Te voy a extrañar, Emmett"

"Ah, Bella, también te voy a extrañar" parecía un niño que acababa de perder su mascota.

"En realidad" comenzó "Aun no voy a casa, nosotros tres nos iremos a cazar tan pronto como salgamos de aquí esta noche" él negó con la cabeza "Edward y Jasper no han cazado desde que llegaron, Edward lo está llevando bien, pero no es lo más inteligente por parte de Jasper".

Parpadee asombrada "Han estado aquí casi por un mes, por qué han esperado tanto tiempo? Pregunte.

Emmett me miro fijamente de una manera extraña como si ya debiera saber la respuesta "Él no quería dejarte, Bella"

Por un breve momento, mi corazón se acelero hasta que me di cuenta de lo que quería decir "Probablemente temía que intentara algún truco bajo la manga durante el fin de semana en que se fuera, verdad?"

Emmett me dio una mirada que significaba que lo entendía todo mal, lo vi mirar ansiosamente a través del salón y seguí su mirada, no pude ver nada fuera de lo normal, se aclaro la garganta y dijo "Como decía, te voy a extrañar mucho, Bella, odio pensar que no estaré aquí para verte hacer algo humano"

Levante la barbilla defensiva "Oye, tienes que saber que no he tenido puntos o huesos rotos en años"

"Solo un corazón roto" dijo con suavidad.

Perdí completamente los pasos y me detuve mientras lo apartaba y lo miraba fijamente.

"No lo hagas Emmett" dije en voz baja pero firme

Me atrajo de nuevo hacia él y comenzó a bailar con lentitud mientras decía "Tienes que hablar con él, Bella, los vi bailar hace un momento y fue algo serio, estas totalmente enamorada de él"

Entrecerré mis ojos y dije "Dile a tu familia que los quiero y los extraño y dile a Alice que la adoro" luego me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar lejos de él pero me alcanzo y me acerco de nuevo diciendo "Lo siento, me portare bien" me hizo girar y descender mientras la canción terminaba.

Bailamos dos canciones más, vi a Vaughn levantarse y caminar hacia nosotros antes que la canción terminara, pero mientras él estaba a mitad de camino por la pista de baile Jasper se acerco tomo mi mano y dijo ·Te gustaría bailar?"

Esta vez ni siquiera intente mirar en dirección de Vaughn, me limite a asentir mientras sonreía girándome hacia Jasper y despidiéndome de Emmett con la mano, me daba curiosidad saber que estaba sucediendo pero me mantuve en silencio mientras Jasper tímidamente colocaba su mano en mi espalda y comenzábamos a bailar en un pequeño círculo, habían unos buenos doce centímetro entre nosotros.

"Tú no vas a cantarme también, verdad?" dije bromeando

Por un instante parecía confundido pero luego sonrió ampliamente "Bueno, podría intentarlo, pero dudo que quieras escuchar eso"

Sonreí "Estaba comenzando a pensar que todos ustedes podían cantar y bailar, iba a sugerirles que se dedicaran al negocio de la música, las mujeres agotarían las entradas demasiado rápido" aparto su mirada avergonzado, espere unos minutos mientras bailábamos en completo silencio antes de hacerle otra pregunta.

"Así que, qué pudo Edward haberte dicho para convencerte de venir y bailar conmigo? Levante mis cejas especulativamente

Parecía muy inocente mientras decía "De que estás hablando?"

Presione un poco mas con mis preguntas "Te prometió dejarte ir y volver con Alice?"

Su boca se torció un poco y dijo "En caso que no lo hayas notado, nos está tomando a dos de nosotros seguirte el ritmo" gesticulo hacia la esquina donde Emmett se encontraba "Esta semana nos ha tomado a tres y aun así te las arreglas para ir ganando" me miro seriamente y dijo "No me iré pronto"

Lo miré con desconfianza entrecerrando mis ojos "Él te prometió algo, no habrías venido a preguntarme qué bailara contigo por tu propia cuenta, recuerdo como siempre actuabas alrededor de mi, recuerdo mi cumpleaños…"

Contuve la respiración con la esperanza de retirar lo que había dicho, cerré mis ojos ante la absoluta muestra de estupidez "Oh, Jasper, lo siento mucho, nunca debí decir eso"

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras negaba con la cabeza,"No, está bien, soy yo el que debería haberse disculpado hace tiempo, no puedo evitar pensar que todo este desastre es mi culpa, si hubiera sido…" parecía buscar la palabra correcta "Si hubiera sido más fuerte, nada de esto hubiera sucedido"

La canción estaba por terminar y yo estaba confundida "Que quieres decir, Jasper?" sentía que esta era la clave de algo importante, algo que siempre había estado inquietándome en el fondo de mi mente.

Me miro nervioso y luego se encogió de hombros con indiferencia "No lo sé, Bella, supongo que me siento muy mal por esa noche. Lo siento"

Lo vi mirar de reojo en dirección a Emmett, me gire para observar que era lo que veía, Emmett había detenido Vaughn ya que una vez más trato de cruzar la pista de baile ahora que la canción había terminado, vi como le decía algo que le pareció gracioso y luego le daba una palmada en la espalda a Vaughn, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera que tomar tres pasos para estabilizarse, parecía como si se hubiera quedado sin aire, pero Emmett aparentemente sin darse cuenta de ello, comenzó a hablar a cien kilómetros por hora sobre algo mientras que llevaba a Vaughn al pasillo.

Me di la vuelta para interrogar a Jasper un poco más, pero no estaba allí. Edward había tomado su lugar.

"Esa fue una jugada perfecta" dije en voz baja, quería decirlo más fuerte, pero eso fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

"A que te refieres?" tenía una creíble expresión de inocencia

"Jasper protege el balón mientras Emmett intercepta al enemigo y luego tu lo robas".

Su sonrisa torcida apareció y mi pecho se contrajo dolorosamente "Déjame entender bien aquello, en este escenario tu eres el balón, verdad?"

Contuve una sonrisa mientras intentaba parecer seria.

Sonrió de nuevo y dijo "Te aseguro que no tengo la menor idea a que te refieres, todo lo que sé es que la mujer más deslumbrante y hermosa en el salón está de pie en la pista de baile sola, tenía que hacer algo para detener tal tragedia"

Lo mire con cautela.

Tocó mi mejilla y dijo cálidamente "El lunes puedes volver a los negocios y hacer tu mejor intento en la sala de conferencias, pero esta noche, podrías bailar conmigo una vez más?

Me extendió su mano, y supe que no me resistiría, olvide como respirar mientras mi cuerpo entero gritaba por estar en sus brazos nuevamente, lleve mi mano con seguridad a la suya mientras él deslizaba la otra por mi espalda, no pude detener el suspiro que salió mientras me derretía contra él, me dije que dejaría mi mano descansar inocentemente en su hombro, pero a quien quería engañar? Recorrí con mis dedos el contorno de sus fuertes hombros como mármol y los deje descansar en su cuello, mi pulgar recorrió su piel fría mientras mi cabeza gritaba lo peligroso que eso sería para mi, siete años de duro trabajo se desvanecerían cuando él se fuera, pero mi corazón se negaba a escuchar, en este momento, el era quien estaba ganando cada argumento.

Movió su rostro para que nuestras mejillas se tocaran luego me acerco tanto a su pecho que tuve que respirar con profundidad, se aparto un poco y sentí sus dedos recorriendo mi espalda.

"Por qué quieres impedir que baile con Thomas?" pregunte en voz baja.

Podía sentir el gruñido en su pecho, se tenso y dijo "Te importaría si no hablamos de él por los próximos tres minutos?"

Parpadeé sorprendida pero no insiste en el tema, él tenía razón, estos tres minutos eran valiosos, cerré mis ojos y aunque sabía que dolería aun más, apoye la frente en su mejilla y apreté sus dedos aun mas entre los míos, me estaba haciendo la tonta, lo sabía, no me importaba, tendría setenta años más para sufrir las consecuencias, pero en este momento, era suficiente, lo dejaría utilizarme en este baile, lo dejaría oler mi aroma, disminuir su culpa, rememorar viejos recuerdos, lo dejaría divertirse un poco mas con una humana, no me importaba, no me importaba la razón, estaba en los brazos de Edward y me quedaría allí tanto tiempo como él quisiera.

No prestaba atención a la canción hasta que Edward comenzó a cantarme con suavidad al oído.

Mientras bailábamos y el cantaba para mi, vi nuestro futuro delante de mis ojos, un millón de mañanas llenándome con suprema felicidad, vi nuestras noches solo nosotros llenas de magia, apreté los dientes ante el desbordante anhelo oprimiéndome, me vi rodeada por el amor de pertenecer a su familia, me vi corriendo _a su lado_, era una fantasía perfecta y completa.

Sentí su brazo estrecharse a mi alrededor, la canción estaba terminando, _No, por favor no_, suplique, rogando que finalmente el tiempo se detuviera para mi, solo por esta vez, mi brazo se apretó mas alrededor de su cuello, él respondió soltando mi mano y envolviendo ambos brazos a mi alrededor abrazándome con tanta fuerza contra él que susurre su nombre.

"Edward"

"Bella" su susurro era ronco y lleno de emoción.

La canción finalizo, cerré mis ojos y apoye la frente en su barbilla, sabía que Vaughn llegaría, levante la mirada y dije "Fuiste tú?"

Edward frunció el ceño y sus ojos buscaron los míos, sin saber que le estaba preguntando, Vaughn ya estaba allí de pie a unos metros de él con sus brazos cruzados, quería preguntarle si era él quien había venido a mi apartamento esa noche, si todas las cosas que soñé que me había dicho de verdad me las había susurrado al oído, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

Edward se aparto lentamente y Vaughn tomo mi mano, me estremecí de lo cálida que se sentía "Gracias" articulo Edward hacia mí, luego se giro y se fue, vi a Jasper y a Emmett esperándolo en el elevador, se giro una última vez, me miro y luego se fue, "Te importa si nos sentamos por unos minutos? Pregunte, pasó su mano por mi mejilla y frunció el ceño "Tu mejilla está muy fría"

Levante la mano para tocar mi rostro y asentí, aunque no sintiera el frio, para mí, ardía, trague con dificultad y deje que me llevara de nuevo a la mesa.

Al final de la velada Vaughn no quiso dejarme ir sola, salimos del ascensor pero para nuestra sorpresa no había multitud, ningún fotógrafo por el lugar, mientras nos caminábamos en la fría noche, note pequeños fragmentos de metal reflejados en la nieve, me incline y mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al reconocer lo que eran, pedazos de reflectores y cámaras habían sido completamente destrozados, el recuerdo de Edward salvándome hace mucho tiempo resurgió, uno más que añadir a su lista.

Me despedí de Vaughn dejándolo de pie en la recepción de mi edificio, no creo que ésta noche haya resultado de la manera en que él lo había planeado.

Estuve en mi cama por unos dos minutos antes de golpearla, esta había sido una bien grande, se me corto la respiración y rodé sobre mi estomago mientras me acurrucaba abrazándome sintiendo que me partía por la mitad, ni siquiera intente contener las lagrimas, valía la pena, me lo decía una y otra vez, y lo hacía, a pesar que desgarrara y hurgara en mis heridas, permanecí en la cama reviviendo cada segundo en los brazos de Edward, estaba tan agradecida de tener nuevos recuerdos, estos los cuidaría mas, no intentaría olvidarlos, ahora entendía como el tiempo podía destrozar hasta las partes más dulces, los cuidaría sin importar el costo.

Estaba aun acurrucada llorando y recordando mientras el sol aparecía por mi ventana.

* * *

**Me encantaría saber que les pareció el capitulo ^^**

**Solo diré que el siguiente capitulo esta de muerte :O**

**Como siempre Gracias por Leer**


	12. Munición

**La historia original (ingles) le pertenece a edwardsoul, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Yo solo la traduje, nada es mío**

**Capitulo 12: Munición.**

* * *

**_(Bella's Point of View)_**

Era domingo casi entrada la noche, estaba en la oficina trabajando en una propuesta para una firma que nos quería contratar para manejar las inversiones que serian transferidas en una cuenta bancaria en el exterior, el sábado había llamado al señor Hathaway para convencerlo que yo era la mejor para el trabajo ya que querían invertir tres billones de dólares y no queríamos correr el riesgo de perder ese contrato, pero a decir verdad, estaba tomado cualquier cosa para apartar mi mente del viernes y del baile con Edward.

Estaba en la mitad de mi reporte sobre nuestra especialidad en trasladar grandes cantidades de dinero a países libres de impuestos como Botswana, cuando sonó mi celular.

"Hola Bells"

Era Jake.

Su áspera voz familiar envió una ola de nostalgia a todo mi cuerpo, miles de recuerdos giraron en mi cabeza llevándome lejos de aquel rascacielos y llevándome a una playa rocosa, sembrada de troncos de árboles en la arena, mi mente recordó el garaje fabricado con plásticos, cálidos refrescos en bolsas de papel, una pequeña sala con un diminuto sofá gastado, el calor febril de su mano grande alrededor de la mía y el destello de sus blancos dientes contra su oscura piel. Podía decir que él estaba sonriendo cuando respondí la llamada, hasta podía visualizar el contraste de sus dientes contra su piel.

"Jake, es genial oír tu voz" conteste, nos habíamos escrito mensajes de texto, pero no había hablado con él desde mi cumpleaños.

"Estas en la oficina un domingo en la noche?" reprendió.

"Sí, estoy pensando en traer mi cama aquí" estaba diciéndolo medio en broma.

"Trabajas demasiado y yo tengo la solución precisa para ello" dijo con autoridad.

"Ah sí, y cuál es?"

"Ven a casa por Acción de gracias" dijo con sinceridad

Cuando hubo silencio de mi parte él suspiro y dijo "Ah, vamos Bells, no pueden encerrarte en esa oficina el día de acción de gracias, es contra la ley o algo así"

Reí y dije "No lo sé, Jake, no es que no quiera, es solo que es mal momento para irme"

"Viajas la noche del miércoles, y tomas un vuelo de regreso el viernes en la mañana, ni siquiera tienes que quedarte todo el fin de semana, solo danos un día" lo hacía sonar tan fácil, nunca podía negarle nada a Jake, bueno casi nunca, si no lo hubiera rechazado hace años, probablemente estaríamos juntos ahora, suspire mientras pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería pasar un fin de semana sencillo y tranquilo en La Push, la comida seria deliciosa, siempre estaban contentos de verme y no habrían recuerdos de lo que estaba sucediendo aquí, desde luego no tendría a los paparazis siguiéndome, pero sobre todo, no habría un rostro de ángel al que tendría que mirar y que me hiciera recordar lo que había perdido.

"Charlie te dijo que hicieras esto?" pregunte con suspicacia.

"Fui un cómplice voluntario" respondió.

"Cómo está Charlie?" era terrible escribiéndole, lo llamaba de vez en cuando, pero él era peor que yo en esto de estar en contacto.

"Solitario, te extraña y espera que digas que si"

Reí "No tienes vergüenza, Jake, te llamaré mañana y veré que puedo hacer, de acuerdo?"

"Te extraño, Bella"

"Yo también te extraño, Jake"

Después de colgar me quedé mirando mi celular, esta era la invitación número tres, las otras dos eran de Renee y Vaughn.

Renee nunca había cocinado un pavo en su vida, bueno, hubo un año cuando tenía once pero ese no cuenta porque los bomberos tuvieron que llegar a salvarnos, aun recuerdo la explicación que les dió "Lo siento tanto, no tenía idea que debía _quitar_ el plástico del pavo antes de cocinarlo!"

Ese fue el año del día de acción de gracias de macarrones con queso, me hice cargo exclusivamente de la cocina luego de ello, pase el anterior día de acción de gracias con Renee, extrañaba a mi madre, pero no quería pasar todo el fin de semana escuchando sus comentarios sobre los círculos bajo mis ojos y lo delgada que estaba y definitivamente no quería que intentara alimentarme.

Me llamo ayer luego que me vio en la portada de esa estúpida revista, estaba histérica, histéricamente feliz, comenzó a balbucear sobre la boda en primavera y nietos, aun después de treinta minutos intentando explicarle que el articulo era solo mentiras creo que no la convencí del todo, de verdad no quería pasar por eso otra vez el día de acción de gracias.

No estaba segura que hacer con Vaughn, iba a jugar ese día y su familia estaría en la ciudad para ver juego, me había invitado, con asientos junto a sus padres y su hermana, después todos irían a su casa donde su madre cocinaría la cena, aquello sonaba demasiado serio, estaba intentando presentarme a su familia y no podía hacer eso.

La diferencia entre besar a Vaughn y bailar con Edward había sido sorprendente, hice una mueca, no quería herirlo, tenía que hacerlo entender que estaba demasiado dañada para amarlo o amar a alguien más, era solo mala suerte de su parte haberse sentido atraído hacia mí.

Siempre podía pasar el día de acción de gracias en la oficina y tratarlo como cualquier otro día, adelantaría montañas de trabajo sin que nadie me molestara.

El gran problema de ir a ver a Jake y Charlie era que no había estado en casa en más de cinco años y no planeaba volver allí, nos habíamos encontrado en Seattle un par de veces para pasar el fin de semana, pero eso era lo más cerca que había estado, esta vez, más que ninguna otra, sería muy difícil.

Me pregunte qué pensaría Jake si supiera que Edward estaba aquí, luego sonreí internamente mientras me preguntaba qué pensaría Edward si supiera que iría a La Push a pasar acción de gracias con hombres lobo.

De repente me congelé.

Edward había estado haciendo un trabajo magistral en las negociaciones, su don de leer mentes y su brillantez había aniquilado muchas de nuestras estrategias.

Me había dejado meses antes de que Jacob se transformara, me levanté y empecé a caminar por la habitación.

Era consciente que tal vez había acabado de encontrar la munición que necesitaba para enturbiar las aguas de esa mente perfecta de vampiro, había tenido un plan hace unas semanas, pero Edward había sido tan consiente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo que pensé que sería imposible de lograr, quizás, finalmente había encontrado la forma.

Sin embargo, había un problema, si tenía éxito con mi plan, existía la posibilidad que Edward se marchara en menos de una semana y tenía miedo de lo mucho que eso me haría daño, siempre supe que ese día llegaría, había pensado que sería un poco después de año nuevo. No quería que se fuera.

Me senté en mi escritorio abrazándome, intentando decidir que debería hacer, implementar mi plan y que posiblemente Edward se fuera en unos pocos días ó prolongar esta tortura de verlo cada día solo para tener que verlo partir de todas maneras, y esa era la verdad de todo esto, sin importar que, él se iría, podía bailar conmigo, cantarme canciones al oído y sostenerme tan cerca de él como siempre lo había hecho, pero en algún momento, caminaría en la sala de conferencias sabiendo que nunca lo volvería a ver y tendría que verlo marchar.

Mis heridas explotaron como si ya se hubiera ido, mordí mi labio batallando una guerra en mi cabeza, mi corazón no podía decir nada en esta batalla, tenía que mirar esto como cualquier otra decisión de negocios, mirar hacia lo que me mantendría cuerda, pensar en mí y en mi vida aunque fuera tan patética, tenía mi futuro con esta compañía que debía considerar, tenía que protegerme a mí misma, ser racional, sensata, lógica, inteligente y firme, esas eran todas las palabras que usaba para describirme antes de ver a Edward de nuevo. Tenía que salvarme.

Si hacía esto ahora tendría que hacer algunas concesiones con el acuerdo, la compañía nunca podría tener las sucursales de Francia, Italia y Alaska, la Corporación C las protegía demasiado bien, no me importaba, tomaría lo que pudiera, solo terminaría con esto.

Me incliné sobre mi escritorio, lleve mi cabeza a mis manos, Edward probablemente me odiaría si hacia esto, su familia se sentiría traicionada.

Pero él había dicho el viernes en la noche "El lunes puedes volver a los negocios… Y hacer tu mejor intento en la sala de conferencias"

Trague con dificultad, mi boca se sentía amarga y rancia, no era el sabor de la caza que tanto amaba, era algo más siniestro, me preocupaba que la desesperación estuviera nublando mi juicio y que estuviera anteponiendo mi necesidad de alejar a Edward sobre todo lo demás.

No, tenía que hacer esto, lo haría.

Estaba tomando mi oportunidad, todo lo que podía usar en contra de Edward eran cosas que recordaba de cuando me decía que me amaba, probablemente no le importaba, pero valía la pena correr el riesgo, llame a Simmons y le dije que nos encontráramos en mi oficina a las 6:00 am, una hora antes de la reunión y luego comencé a trazar mi plan, tenía más llamadas que hacer, nunca había perdido y no tenía intenciones de comenzar ahora.

* * *

Los oscuros ojos castaños de Simmons me miraban fijamente "Quieres que haga _qué_?" pregunto con incredulidad

Levante mis manos a la defensiva "Mira, se que suena disparatado, pero nada mas está funcionando y quiero ver si esto lo hará"

"De verdad esperas que lea mi mente, o algo así? Hay mas que no me estás diciendo de Edward Cullen, Verdad?" lucia sospechoso.

_Simmons, no tienes idea,_ eso fue lo que pensé, pero lo que en realidad dije fue "No seas ridículo, lo que él hace es simplemente una clase de truco inteligente que solía hacer en fiestas para engañar a la gente y hacerles creer que él podía leer mentes, me temo que lo está usando en nuestras reuniones, solo quiero probar si lo está utilizando ó no, lo que te he contado eran algo así como bromas privadas entre nosotros, probablemente ni siquiera funcione, pero vale la pena intentarlo, estás listo?"

"Repasémoslo una vez mas" dijo con una expresión de cansancio en los ojos.

Lo repasamos dos veces para ver que estuviera listo, cuando llegamos a la sala de conferencias algunos de nuestros abogados ya se encontraban allí pero no se encontraba ninguno del equipo de la Corporación C, eso era bueno, esperaba que Edward no estuviera lo suficientemente cerca del edificio para escuchar nuestra conversación, luego de unos diez minutos todos comenzaron a llegar.

Me tensé mientras él entraba en la habitación, no lo había visto desde el viernes y no sabía cómo reaccionar, observe el rostro del perfecto ángel caminando con su inconsciente gracia, se acerco a mí y dijo "Buenos Días" nunca había hecho eso antes, me sonrió y vi que sus ojos eran mucho más dorados de lo que estaban el viernes, su rostro tenia luz propia, suspiró y miro profundamente mis ojos por un momento, luego fue a tomar su asiento, sentía el calor fluir por mi cuerpo, cada vez que lo veía, me impresionaba una y otra vez.

Los recuerdos de la noche del viernes volvieron y tuve que parpadear para aclarar mi mente mientras me sentaba y giraba mi silla lejos de él, casi pierdo el coraje, tomé un profundo respiro y salude a todos los presentes.

Llevábamos dos horas en la reunión tratando de negociar los detalles de la adquisición de los registros financieros de una de las sucursales rusas de la Corporación C, cuando vi a Edward susurrarle a Harry Banks algo que estaba segura había escuchado en la de mente de alguno de mis abogados, empezaron a escribir asintiendo furiosamente, era hora de colocar mi plan en acción.

Mire a Dale Bennett, era un abogado nuevo de mi firma con el que Edward no estaba muy familiarizado, trague con dificultad, él asintió disimuladamente dejándome saber que todo estaba en su lugar, solo tendría esta oportunidad, Edward nunca caería de nuevo, hice la señal a Simmons colocando un dedo en el borde de mi taza de café, lo vi enderezarse, sentía gotas de sudor en mi frente mientras imaginaba lo que Simmons estaba pensando.

_"Tendré que recordar preguntarle a Bella a qué hora se irá a visitar La Push para ver a Jacob Black el día de acción de gracias" _

La cabeza de Edward que había estado hacia Harry Banks, giró repentinamente hacia Simmons mirándolo a él y luego a mí, por el rabillo del ojo vi que su mandíbula estaba tensionada, nunca lo miré, pero comencé nuevamente con mi línea de preguntas a uno de los abogados de Edward, él permaneció mirándome fijamente, por suerte, de momento, estaba preocupado por sus propios pensamientos y no por lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor de él.

Después de unos treinta segundos, volvió a su conversación actual y le hice otra seña a Simmons.

_"Espero que Bella no monte con Jake en las motocicletas mientras este allí, me dijo que terminó en la sala de emergencias casi todas las veces que lo hizo, Jake nunca debió enseñarle a montar esa estúpida moto"_

De repente hubo un gruñido bajo en la habitación, cada cabeza se giró para ver de dónde provenía, Edward tosió ruidosamente para cubrirlo.

"Disculpen" dijo con voz ronca.

Vi su mano pasar rápidamente por su rostro, Jasper miró a Edward preocupado y él solo le devolvió la mirada con ojos furiosos y oscuros, se giró hacia mí y tuve que usar toda mi resolución para continuar hablando.

"Como iba diciendo, antes del quince de Diciembre me gustaría saber los equivalentes de las acciones en Moscú, Brotska y Minsk, los necesito para nuestro análisis de fin de año…" continúe hablando por unos minutos más, luego vi que Edward se había calmado lo suficiente para prestar atención a los procedimientos.

Hora de otra señal para Simmons.

_"Al menos Bella no podrá hacer salto de acantilado, el agua estará demasiado fría, la última vez que lo intento, estuvo tan cerca de morir que Jake tuvo que revivirla"_

Edward se levantó de su asiento y agarró el borde de la mesa, todas las miradas estaban en él, Harry Banks colocó su mano en el brazo de él luciendo preocupado mientras trataba de hacer que volviera a sentarse, Jasper me miró, me encogí de hombros mientras lo miraba con inocencia.

Jasper se volvió hacia Edward "Necesitamos tomar un descanso?" preguntó preocupado.

Edward miraba la mesa, su mandíbula estaba tensa, estaba sorprendida por lo bien que había funcionado, mucho mejor de lo que había anticipado, Simmons miró una sola vez en mi dirección con ojos muy abiertos y rápidamente desvió la mirada.

"Sucede algo malo, señor Cullen?" fingí aburrimiento.

Despacio levantó su cabeza y me miró, trataba de mostrarles a los demás que se encontraba bien, pero podía ver la ira y furia en su rostro, sus labios estaban fruncidos, respiraba con dificultad, su mirada era penetrante deteniéndome y casi sentí miedo. Casi.

"Necesita salir de la habitación, señor Cullen?" pregunté impacientemente, debería recibir un premio de la academia por esto, al menos por un día el Emmy.

Negó lentamente "Estoy bien" dijo rotundamente.

Poco a poco se sentó de nuevo mientras mantenía sus ojos en los míos, temblaba mientras decía "Tenemos solo unos par de temas más para discutir" miré el reloj de pared "Terminaremos en veinte minutos"

Dale Bennett, reconoció la señal e inmediatamente se disculpó y salió de la habitación, me sorprendió que fui capaz de mantener mi voz indiferente y aburrida mientras hablaba de documentos legales y argumentaba trivialidades de negocios, después de diez minutos supe que era hora del último golpe.

Hice la señal a Simmons.

_"Bella se enfadaría mucho si se entera que escuche su conversación con Jacob Black, me pregunto a que se refería cuando dijo que le preocupada que Charlie descubriera que Jake es un hombre lobo."_

Hubo un fuerte crujido bajo la mesa, escuché un profundo gruñido mortífero en el pecho de Edward, levanto la mirada para verme, sus ojos eran tan negros que di un paso lejos de la mesa, en ese momento, el teléfono de Jasper sonó, lo miró para saber quién era y luego contestó inmediatamente, supongo que era Alice, con suerte, llegaría demasiado tarde.

Un momento después, Dale Bennett regreso a la habitación mirándome triunfante, Jasper se dejo caer en su asiento con la cabeza entre sus manos, Edward aun me miraba cuando vio su reacción, vi el reconocimiento en su rostro mientras leía la mente de Jasper, se giró lentamente hacia mí con expresión lívida.

Mis ojos permanecían en Edward mientras decía "Señor Bennett, tiene algún anuncio?"

Dale Bennett se levantó y con orgullo dijo "Hace dos minutos, hemos adquirido tres acciones más de la Corporación C, elevando a Berkshire Hathaway con un 51% de la compañía" nunca aparté mi mirada de Edward, el plan había salido de maravilla y mi corazón se había roto.

Los abogados de Edward saltaron de sus asientos como si hubiera ocurrido una explosión, hubo gritos y acusaciones desde ambos lados de la mesa mientras que Edward continuaba mirándome, su expresión lentamente cambio de la furia a la traición.

Todo había terminado, éramos dueños de la compañía, las negociaciones habían cambiado, ahora todo era legal, no era necesario que ningún dueño formal de la empresa estuviera aquí, sentí un sollozo crecer en mi garganta y lo contuve como tantas veces había hecho.

Volví a mirar al grupo y levante mi voz mientras decía "Caballeros, por qué no almorzamos y nos reunimos aquí nuevamente a las 2:00, mañana tendremos una última reunión" me giré para ver a Harry "Su equipo tendrá que venir a la reunión de mañana con un plan sobre cómo van a proceder con la transferencia, y luego dejaremos este asunto atrás"

El rostro de Harry estaba rojo, me detestaba "Esto no se ha acabado aun, señorita Swan" sus dientes estaban fuertemente apretados, me miró y dijo "Está en arenas movedizas con Francia, Italia y Alaska, usaré eso para alertar a las demás compañías, no nos rendiremos sin luchar, prepárese para la batalla de su vida, señorita Swan!"

No le respondí, tomé mis cosas y caminé rápidamente fuera de la habitación, la puerta no se cerró detrás de mí, no me giré para ver quién era.

"Bravo, que gran actuación" su voz melodiosa estaba fuertemente cargada de sarcasmo.

"Hola, Edward, sucede algo?" pregunté con inocencia.

"Suficiente, Bella" caminaba a mi lado, acerco su rostro al mío así nadie más podría escucharlo "Necesitamos hablar"

"Estuvimos sentados en la misma habitación por tres horas, podrías haber dicho lo que querías allí dentro" dije severamente.

Su voz revelaba un gran autocontrol teñido con un poco de ira "Si quieres puedo esperar hasta que la sala de conferencias este llena para discutir como no puedo creer que me engañaras y le quitaras la compañía a mi familia después que todos ellos te hubieran querido y aceptado"

Lo mire de reojo furiosa, él probablemente intentaría algo así, una escena como esta se extendería como fuego en la oficina, me detuve para fulminarlo con la mirada y él me imito manteniendo su rostro a centímetros del mío.

"No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo ahora" gruñí.

"Desocupa tu agenda"

"No" dije cruzando mis brazos.

Estábamos cerca a mi oficina y él, increíblemente me levantó, recorrió el resto del camino bajándome luego con suavidad una vez llegamos, se giró hacia la puerta, miró a Sally, mi recepcionista y dijo con voz cálida "Por favor cancele las citas de la señorita Swan la siguiente media hora ó más" ella lo miró atónita.

"Llama a seguridad!" grité.

Se volvió hacia mí "De verdad quieres ver lo que haré a tu seguridad o podemos simplemente tener una conversación como dos personas adultas"

Sally me miraba con el teléfono en su mano "olvídalo Sally" refunfuñe y cerré la puerta.

Esperé unos segundos antes de darme vuelta, tenía que prepararme para mirarlo, Edward estaba aquí en mi oficina, _soy fuerte_, me recordé_, acabo de tener el control de su compañía, le gané a un vampiro en su propio juego, iba a ganar, todavía quedaban algunos detalles que tendría que resolver en esta batalla con la Corporación C, pero acababa de acelerar las cosas considerablemente, podía hacer esto. Lucha, Bella, recuerda que él no te ama, él no te ama._

Me di la vuelta y dije fríamente "Se le acaba el tiempo Cullen, tiene treinta minutos o menos"

"Me jugaste un gran truco ahí dentro" dijo entre dientes.

"No es diferente de todas las veces que has tenido un As bajo la manga solo por el pequeño hecho que puedes leer cada mente en la sala" repliqué.

"_Casi_ cada mente" sonaba extremadamente frustrado.

"Era una conclusión inevitable, simplemente aceleré el proceso" dije con crueldad.

"Desde el comienzo has sido manipuladora y deshonesta en tus tácticas" su voz se elevó ligeramente.

"Gracias" sonreí.

"La Bella que conocí nunca le habría hecho esto a mi familia" sus músculos estaban tensos mientras me apuntaba con un dedo.

Mi resolución se hizo más fuerte "La Bella que conociste era una chica confiada que te habría seguido a cualquier parte"

Su voz era apenas un susurro "¿A dónde se fue?"

"Se ha ido para siempre" hablé con determinación, me aleje de él y dejé mi maletín sobre una mesa a mi lado dirigiéndome al bar de mi oficina para tomar un vaso con agua.

Se volvió hacia mí y me dijo enojado "Te das cuenta lo que el dinero significa para mí y mi familia?"

Trague con dificultad, tenía que mantener a la Bella fuerte y fría. "Has ganado millones con este acuerdo, comienza de nuevo, es lo que suelen hacer ahora"

Se acercó a mí y dijo en voz baja "Los tiempos han cambiado desde que comenzamos con esta compañía, hay demasiada información que no podemos arriesgarnos a divulgar para empezar de nuevo"

Intente sonar despreocupada "Haz lo que todos hacen, vive de los intereses"

Me miró como si no entendiera "No vivimos del dinero que vez en los libros de contabilidad que has estado manejando en esas reuniones, es solo una fachada, hay canales secundarios, lagunas legales y redes de seguridad para que el dinero sea imposible de rastrear"

Edward Caminaba por la oficina pasándose la mano por el cabello "Bella, sabias que Carlisle ha estado construyendo la Corporación C desde 1731?"

Mis ojos volaron hacia él, atónita "No vi ningún registro anterior a 1906"

Negó convirtiendo sus labios en una dura línea "Conservar registros no era muy viable antes de 1900, él solía utilizar aquello para construir negocios y ayudar a gente como él, permitiendo que fueran libres de vivir alejados del ojo público, no van a rendirse fácilmente, Bella, podrías estar en esta batalla con Harry por años"

Trague con dificultad, _otros como él_?..."Me estás diciendo que todas estas empresas son dirigidas por _vampiros_?" pregunte incrédula.

Dejó escapar el aire que contenía enojado mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la oficina sacudiendo la cabeza como si no tuviera idea de lo que había hecho hoy, paso junto a mi ventana y miró mi escritorio, de repente se detuvo y vió las fotografías que tenía allí, tenía tres, una de Renee, una de Charlie y una mía con Jake, sus ojos se posaron en la que estaba con Jake y todo rastro de enojo desapareció.

"No todos, pero muchos de ellos" murmuró.

Estaba algo inquieta, con cuantos vampiros habré tenido negocios diariamente? Nerviosamente pregunté "Son vegetarianos… o no lo son?"

Tomo la foto mía y de Jake examinándola más de cerca, fue tomada poco antes de graduarme en Forks.

"La mayoría de ellos comparten nuestro estilo de vida" dijo en voz baja.

La mayoría de ellos? eso no era muy alentador.

Él continuo mirando la fotografía, Jake y yo estábamos en First Beach con Sam y los demás, tenía una leve sonrisa en mi rostro, era a comienzos de la primavera y mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el frio, llevaba una chaqueta con unos jeans, estábamos sentados en un tronco alrededor de una fogata, el sol justo comenzaba a descender creando un hermoso atardecer detrás de nosotros, Jake y yo estábamos tomados de la mano, yo miraba a la cámara, y Jake me miraba a mí, la expresión del rostro de Edward era indescifrable, tomó la foto con ambas manos y trago con dificultad, finalmente, la dejo con delicadeza en el escritorio, se giró y miro por la ventana.

"Tienes una hermosa vista" dijo con suavidad.

Estaba empezando a sentirme confundida, esperaba sentir la "Ira de Edward", era consciente de la clase de temperamento que tenía, en cambio, me hizo una pregunta.

"Bella, eres muy exitosa, con una oficina en la firma de inversiones más importantes de Nueva York, tendrás tu nombre pronto en el edificio y tienes el respeto de todos con los que has trabajo, pero, eres feliz?"

Se giró, sus ojos dorados taladraban los míos, me había mantenido de pie al otro lado de mi escritorio, se coloco frente a mi recostándose contra este, acercó su rostro a centímetros del mío y preguntó "Obtuviste todo lo siempre quisiste?"

No tenía ninguna de las cosas que quería, el amor verdadero, una familia, felicidad, eternidad…

"Lo estoy llevando bien" dije en voz baja, hasta yo sabía que no había sonado convincente, "Y tú?" le pregunté, mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración.

Negó lentamente "No tengo _ninguna_ de las cosas que quiero"

El pulso me latía en los oídos. _Di que me amas_, supliqué internamente, cerré mis ojos, tenía que detener esto y cambiar drásticamente el tema.

Me enderece mientras decía "por cierto, quiero que sepas que Simmons no tiene idea de lo que está pasando… o lo que eres"

"Vas" se detuvo como si estuviera deliberando su pregunta, luego continuo diciendo las palabras rápidamente "Vas a regresar a Forks para pasar el día de acción de gracias con Jacob Black?"

No lo había decido hasta ese momento "Si, voy a ir, lo pasaré con Charlie también"

Se tensó un poco "Realmente Jacob Black es un licántropo?" dijo las palabras más lentamente, entre dientes.

"Si" dije respondí con simpleza.

"Pasabas… mucho tiempo con él?" se esforzaba por mantener la calma.

"Ahora no, pero por un año y medio antes de irme a la universidad pasábamos juntos todos los días"

Volvió a tensarse, bajo la cabeza cerrando sus ojos, su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente cuando me miró.

"No deberías estar alrededor de hombres lobo, Bella" crispaba el rostro mientras sus manos las cerraba en puños.

"Estoy completamente segura alrededor de Jake y el resto de la manada" dije a la defensiva.

"El _resto_ de la manada?" sus ojos se agrandaron tornándose oscuros y amenazadores.

Me crucé de brazos mientras mis ojos taladraban los suyos y decía ácidamente "No es asunto tuyo"

Paso las manos por su cabello, luego sus largos dedos se deslizaron rápidamente por su rostro, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

"Los licántropos son impredecibles y peligrosos, necesitas mantenerte alejada de ellos" siseó.

Parpadee sorprendida, me estaba enojando "Gracias por el consejo" dije rotundamente.

"Lo prometiste" susurró.

Su delicioso aroma se arremolinaba en mi rostro.

"Que quieres decir?" jadeé.

Su expresión cambió y tuve que inhalar bruscamente, sus ojos eran de ese exacto color topacio, el que siempre me llevaba al límite, sentí mi corazón rendirse mientras se acercaba a mí, sus dedos recorrieron mi mejilla, provocando el mismo efecto que la primera vez que lo había hecho, cerré por un instante mis ojos mientras saboreaba su toque.

"Me prometiste que no harías nada arriesgado, dijiste que tendrías cuidado" dijo suavemente

Lo mire fijamente y pensé que tan fácil seria olvidar todo si me abrazara contra él con fuerza en este momento, olvidar que siete años habían pasado, como había permanecido acostada en la hierba húmeda temblando y sollozando horas después de que se hubiera ido, como había llorado en la cama suplicándole en mi mente que apareciera en mi ventana, como me había convertido en alguien tan desprovista de emoción que ni yo misma me reconocía.

Retrocedí un paso, intentando romper el hechizo que tan obviamente tenía en mi.

"Son verdad todas esas cosas?" dijo mientras daba un paso adelante y cerraba el espacio entre nosotros.

"Que cosas" tartamudeé.

"De verdad condujiste esas motocicletas con Jacob Black y saltaste de acantilados hasta el punto que tenias que ser llevada rápidamente a la sala de emergencias y resucitada de una muerte cercana?"

"Nunca fui _llevada rápidamente_ a la sala de emergencias, usualmente iba por mi cuenta" argumente.

"Bella" dijo de la manera que solía hacerlo.

Miré sus oscuras pestañas imposiblemente largas esconder sus ojos por un momento antes que levantara su mirada y dijera "No puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas"

Lo recordé diciendo aquello una vez antes, estábamos recostados en el sofá mirando Romeo y Julieta mientras él me susurraba las líneas suavemente al oído, me abrazo con tanta fuerza mientras estábamos allí, esa noche, cuando me había dicho aquello, no podía imaginarnos separados, mi destino y futuro estaban ya decididos, no quería nada que no fuera él, no podía creer que mereciera tanta suerte. Merecer este ángel.

Luego mi mundo se desmoronó a mis pies.

Parpadeé para alejar las cálidas lágrimas que peligrosamente estaban encontrando su camino hacia la superficie y dije "La última vez que me dijiste eso, tres días más tarde me aseguraste que ya no me querías y me dejaste allí sola y…" retrocedí mientras decía "No tienes derecho sobre mi vida o lo que hago"

Parpadeé furiosa y con fuerza dije "Como te atreves… no quieres volver a verme, pero aun eres capaz de decirme que puedo o no puedo hacer?"

"Bella…"

Me acerque a la puerta y dije en voz baja "Has tenido siete años para buscarme y no hiciste nada, si no hubiera buscado tu compañía, aun no tendrías idea de donde yo estaría" apoye mi espalda contra la puerta mientras susurraba "Tu, vampiro arrogante"

Me incliné y entrecerré los ojos mientras gruñía "Conduciré motocicletas y me estrellaré, saltaré de acantilados y estaré a punto de ahogarme, también pasare tiempo con hombres lobo cuando quiera y tú no tienes nada que decir al respecto"

Abrí la puerta y estuve a punto de salir totalmente furiosa cuando en un instante él estaba a mi lado diciendo con su perfecta voz de terciopelo "No te vayas, quiero que sepas la verdad" tranquilamente cerró la puerta de nuevo.

Dije ente dientes "He sido dolorosamente consiente de la verdad durante siete años" tomé un profundo respiro y con voz rota dije "Mira Edward, haré esto sencillo tanto como pueda" sentía mis heridas rasgándome de una manera nueva y mucho, mucho más dolorosa.

Tenía que decirlo.

"Edward, esta es la última vez que tu y yo hablaremos, quieres saber por qué hice aquel truco hoy? Lo hice porque quiero que te vayas, no quiero estés más tiempo aquí, no puedo soportarlo más, entiendes? Esto ya se ha prolongado lo suficiente.

Lo mire a la cara y fue un error, su hermoso rostro estaba lleno de pasión y anhelo mientras que sus ojos se esforzaban por contener su emoción, trago con dificultad empezando a negar lentamente mientras decía "La forma en que bailaste conmigo el viernes me dice todo lo contrario."

Abrí mi boca para hablar pero la cerré de nuevo, tenía que pensar rápido en un buen argumento, retrocedí un paso lejos de él y dije "Lo que paso el viernes fue…"

"Maravilloso" susurró.

"No, fue algo inútil" estaba pendiendo de un hilo muy fino, podía sentir mi corazón comenzar a gritar por su toque demandando tenerlo cerca para sentirme rodeada de sus brazos de nuevo.

Retrocedí otro paso "Bailar contigo también fue arriesgado, irracional, tonto, insensato, imprudente enfermizo y sin sentido"

Cada vez que me alejaba un paso, él me seguía, estaba comenzando a desesperarme incluso más.

De un momento a otro estaba frente a mí, coloco sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro y dijo "Ese baile significa tanto para ti, igual que para mí y nunca amarás a Thomas Vaughn"

Estaba confundida, no tenía idea que estaba haciendo, me aparte de él sacudiendo la cabeza cuando dije "Detente! No lo entiendes! No te acercaras a mí, esto no volverá a pasar, no te preocupes por mi y por lo que sucedió en el pasado, se acabó, lo superé, seguí con mi vida, no necesito que te asegures que estoy bien, no necesito que me vigiles o sientas que necesitas enmendar o arreglar la situación" todo el aire escapo de mis pulmones mientras enderezaba mis hombros y decía "Edward, te dejo libre"

Sus ojos se tiñeron de dolor y enojo, exhaló fuertemente frustrado mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me atraía hacia su rostro.

"No! Dijo entre dientes, había una feroz determinación en su expresión mientras me acercaba aún más a él, inclinó su cabeza uniendo nuestras frentes y narices, cerré mis ojos mientras mis manos se aferraban a sus brazos de piedra.

Un fuerte golpe se escucho en la puerta "Swan, todo bien por aquí?" era el señor Hathaway.

Parpadeé mientras intentaba tomar control de mis sentidos, sentía mis piernas débiles y sabía que mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, solté mi agarre de los brazos de Edward y trate de alejarme, él exhaló lentamente y se aferro a mí un momento más antes de soltarme.

"Esto no ha terminado" dijo decidido.

"Si, Edward, lo ha hecho"

Tensó su mandíbula con fuerza mientras que temblorosamente abría la puerta, el señor Hathaway nos miró con sospecha y desconcierto "Tu secretaria pensó que debería pasar por aquí y ver si necesitabas algo"

Era consciente que durante todo el tiempo que miraba al señor Hathaway, Edward me estaba mirando a mí.

Di dos pasos a un lado y dije con voz áspera "Estoy bien señor Hathaway, gracias"

Los ojos del señor Hathaway se mantenían sobre Edward y sobre mí, luego los estrechó observándome "Necesito hablar contigo en mi oficina. Señorita Swan" su voz sonó tan áspera comparada con la melodiosa voz de Edward.

"Sí, señor Hathaway" solo mi respiración le diría que algo estaba pasando entre Edward y yo.

Salí dejando a Edward de pie y solo en mi oficina para seguir al señor Hathaway a la suya.

¿Qué me estaba haciendo Edward a mí? No tenía sentido, quería terminar con esto así podría dejarme y volver a Irlanda o a donde sea, por qué intentaba seguir hablando conmigo? Por qué seguía intentando acercarse a mí? No se daba cuenta de lo que me hacia? Por qué? Por qué? Por qué?

Culpa. Era todo lo que podía suponer, siempre tuvo esa tendencia de culparse a sí mismo de todo, probablemente podía ver que no estaba manejando las cosas tan bien.

Culpa a conciencia o no, no le daría la oportunidad de hablar conmigo otra vez, era demasiado doloroso, nunca más podría superar esto si continuaba hablándome de esa forma, nunca explicó nada, nunca me dijo donde había estado estos siete años, nunca se mostro abierto sobre ningún tema, todo lo que hizo fue cantarme, volverme loca de pasión y después decirme que no podía volver a ver a Jake.

Nos acercamos a la oficina del señor Hathaway, aun no sabía que le había dado algunas concesiones al acuerdo de la Corporación C, estaba demasiado segura que no le gustaría.

En cuanto entramos se sentó en una gran silla de cuero negro y dijo "¿Cómo va la adquisición de la Corporación C? va todo según lo programado?"

Me senté en el sofá frente a él y dije "Sí señor, todo va según lo acordado, hemos adquirido el 51% hoy, así que todo marcha bien" respiré hondo intentando hacer sonar mi argumento convincente "la Corporación C es muy… inteligente y han creado algunos retrasos, es posible que conserven sus sucursales en Francia, Italia y Alaska, pero la mayoría será comprada y vendida"

"Por qué no somos capaces de obtener sus acciones en Francia, Italia y Alaska?" preguntó enojado.

Me removí un poco en mi asiento "Bueno, señor, son sus compañías más fuertes y sus accionistas las protegen bien, no quieren dejar la Corporación C, francamente, esto retrasaría aun más las cosas, intentando derrotarlos para luego venderlos, hay suficiente dinero ganado por ahora por lo que sabemos, mas de 26 billones de dólares"

El señor Hathaway me miro como si estuviera en el jardín de niños y fuera a enseñarme una lección importante "Isabella, dices que hay _suficiente_ dinero por hacer, lo quiero _todo_, podríamos ganar cerca de 10 billones de dólares más hasta dejarlos secos" se inclinó hacia delante en su silla frunciendo el ceño "Por qué te estoy diciendo esto? Hay tácticas que has estado perfeccionando con los clientes desde que te contrate, eso es lo que hace que tu nombre esté en el edificio"

Repentinamente, tener mi nombre en el edificio no parecía tan importante como mi cordura.

Aclare mi garganta y dije "Creo que después de pagar los honorarios legales por seis meses adicionales mas el pago de los empleados por hacer todo el trabajo sucio, obtendremos mucho menos que 10 billones de dólares y habremos perdido otras oportunidades importantes de obtener compañías más valiosas. El costo es demasiado.

El señor Hathaway acerco su rostro al mío "Que tal este costo, tan pronto como el mundo financiero nos vea dejando una compañía mantener algo en lugar de aniquilarlos, los demás pensaran que hemos perdido nuestro talento, que nos hemos ablandado, perderemos el factor del miedo y ya en ese punto comenzaremos a desplazarnos del numero uno al dos, ¿que tan buen costo es ese? Me miraba sin pestañear.

"Veo su punto" dije concluyente

Luego habló con voz más suave y aun así más amenazante "No puedes dejar que los sentimientos personales interfieran con el camino al éxito"

Sabía que mi labio inferior temblaba, lo mordí para detenerlo y luego dije "Entiendo"

Se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia su escritorio, sin girarse hacia mi dijo "No me falles, Swan"

"No se preocupe, señor" le dije comenzando a sentir nauseas "Destrozaré a la Corporación C"

Salí y comencé a caminar torpemente hacia mi oficina, Edward se iría pronto, pero esto no había terminado, éramos dueños de la compañía, pero no había forma que esto acabara cuando Francia, Italia y Alaska seguían en el medio prolongando el acuerdo hasta el próximo año, Edward aun mantenía relaciones financieras con esos países, en algún punto tendría que volver para las negociaciones, podía sentir el agujero en mi pecho abriéndose y desgarrándose.

Sally me alcanzó fuera de mi oficina con un montón de carpetas comenzando a hablar, pudo haberme estado hablándome en alguna lengua antigua árabe para la atención que le estaba prestando, puse todo mi esfuerzo en concentrarme en su voz pero estaba demasiado ida, entrecerré mis ojos, negué y dije "Sally, tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible, ¿podrías asegurarte que nadie entre a mi oficina hasta que te avise que me siento mejor?"

Su expresión se volvió comprensiva mientras se llevaba los documentos y me guiaba a la oficina, cerró la puerta detrás de mí después de asegurarme que nadie me molestaría.

Lleve las manos a mi cabello, sentía las lágrimas peligrosamente cerca, pensé que era fuerte, me estaba derrumbando, aparté mi silla a un lado y me escondí bajo mi escritorio, lloré y me abracé tan fuerte como pude mientras temblaba, después de un rato mire mi reloj y suspiré, la reunión con la Corporación C se reanudaría en 30 minutos, salí de debajo de la mesa, llame a Sally y le pedí que cancelara la reunión, los vería mañana de todas formas, no había manera que fuera así, no podría explicar este nivel de locura.

Una vez ya a salvo en el pequeño espacio me dije a mi misma que no era momento para derrumbarse, la Corporación C estaba tan cerca de ser nuestra y en algunos años esto solo sería un vago recuerdo, pero mi corazón solo se preocupaba por volver a Edward, había estado aquí hace menos de una hora y mi corazón no lo había olvidado. Solo quería a Edward.

Eventualmente vi que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, _no significa gran cosa_, resoplé, durante el invierno oscurecía a las 4 de la tarde, sin embargo sabía que tenía que salir de este pequeño espacio y regresar a trabajar.

Pasó otra hora.

Escuche un leve golpe en la puerta, me tensé, hubo silencio durante dos minutos y me relajé de nuevo pensando que quien sea que hubiera sido se había marchado, de repente, la puerta se abrió lentamente, oculte mis pies esperando que encontrara la oficina vacía y se fuera, oí pasos acercándose, me prometí que despediría a Sally mañana por no hacer su trabajo, de todos modos había durado más tiempo que cualquier otra secretaria.

Había dos pies frente a mi escritorio, se detuvieron allí y después para mi horror, la persona se arrodillo y me miró, era Simmons.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y luego cuando vio el estado en el que me encontraba, su rostro se suavizo mientras preguntaba "Bella, que haces?"

Sollocé y me limpié la nariz con el dorso de mi mano, Simmons busco algo en mi escritorio, me entrego una caja de pañuelos, sonreí entre lágrimas tomando un puñado y sin mucha elegancia me soné la nariz.

"Vienes aquí a menudo?" preguntó con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

Aun estaba limpiando mi naríz y secando mis ojos, una pequeña montaña de pañuelos se estaba formando a mi lado.

Simmons se sentó apoyando su hombro contra un lado del escritorio sonriéndome levemente "Lo has estado haciendo bien, deberías estar muy orgullosa de ti"

"De que estás hablando?" dije con voz rota.

"Bueno, supongo que esto tiene que ver con Edward Cullen, verdad?"

Pensé protestar, pero sabía que no me creería, así que comencé a llorar de nuevo y simplemente asentí.

Dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado y dijo "Bella, si prestaras atención por dos segundos creo que verías que Edward siente lo mismo, puede que él no esté debajo de un escritorio llorando en este momento, pero estoy casi seguro que él está enamorado de ti"

"¿_Casi_ seguro?" dije entre sollozos "Estas tan equivocado"

Paso sus dedos por su cabello y dijo "Seria un idiota si me sentara en todas esas reuniones con la Corporación C y no me diera cuenta de la forma en que Edward te mira, es como si no existiera nadie más en la habitación, solo tú"

_Probablemente solo recordaba lo bien que sabia mi sangre_, pensé, resople burlándome.

"Los vi bailar a los dos el viernes "sacudió su cabeza con admiración "No puedo creer que te haya dejado ir con Thomas, ambos estaban en su propio universo privado" bajo la voz al decir "Nunca he bailado con nadie como ustedes dos lo hicieron"

"Tienes razón, sin embargo, me dejo ir, justo como todas las veces anteriores" susurré con voz ronca.

"Quizás está dando señales ocultas en la pista de baile y la sala de conferencia" ofreció.

"No ayudas" gruñí.

"¿Edward era un idiota contigo? Te hizo algún daño físico o algo parecido?" preguntó

_No, ni siquiera me besaba más de diez segundos porque estaba tan paranoico con hacerme daño_. "No, nunca, por qué lo preguntas?" me las arreglé para decir.

"Tu plan funcionó _demasiado_ bien en Edward hoy, vi un poco de temperamento aflorar en ese rostro usualmente tan compuesto, parece que se preocupa mucho por ti" dijo vacilante

Solo lo miré fijamente, cualquier cosa que dijera sobre ese tema sería imprudente.

"Tienes que hablar con él, Bella, tus barreras son fuertes, él intenta encontrar una forma de atravesarlas y tu continuas derribándolo antes que pueda escalar el muro"

"Mike…" comencé, tuve que aclarar mi garganta y limpiarme los ojos de nuevo antes de poder continuar "él me _dejó_… hace tantos años, me dijo que ya no me amaba, nunca intento encontrarme y ahora que todo esto termine, se ira de nuevo, solo estoy tratando de mantenerme de una pieza hasta que se marche"

Simmons estaba exasperado "Bueno, por supuesto, continua sentada bajo tu escritorio en vez de decirle como te sientes, parece que eso funciona bien para ti"

Sonreí un poco "Ya estoy saliendo" anuncié.

Retrocedió y me dejó salir, luego me ayudo a levantarme.

"Mañana serán negocios como siempre" dije con frialdad.

Él levantó una ceja.

"Oh, vamos, toda chica necesita un buen llanto de vez en cuando" dije despreocupadamente

"No sabía que los de tu especie se consideraba femenina, aunque he visto en los dos últimos meses más características humanas en ti que en los dos últimos años juntos"

Lo golpeé con fuerza en el brazo y salimos, necesitaba irme a casa, me sorprendió ver que Sally y casi todos los demás se habían ido al anochecer.

De repente su rostro se animó "Bella, sabes… la reunión de mañana es completamente sobre la infraestructura de las acciones y de cómo asegurar su fortaleza una vez la compañía haya sido adquirida"

"Si, y?" lo animé a terminar.

"Bueno, como sabes, esa es mi especialidad, escribí mi tesis de maestría sobre la importancia de mantener protegido los activos" me miró con orgullo.

Fruncí el ceño "Y me estás diciendo esto porque…"

"Bueno, yo puedo manejar la reunión, no hay ninguna razón para que te obligues a ver a Edward mañana, déjame hacerlo, viaja por acción de gracias un día antes, te llamaré tan pronto la reunión termine, te daré un informe completo"

Pensé en esa idea una y otra vez, no estaba segura como asistir a la reunión mañana, de hecho podría ser dañino a estas alturas, haría cualquier cosa por no tener que ver a Edward caminar por esa puerta posiblemente por última vez.

Me detuve mientras esperábamos el elevador y dije "Prometes llamarme si hay algún problema?"

Sonrió, parecía orgulloso que depositara mi confianza en él "Absolutamente" dijo confiado.

"Gracias" suspiré "solo por esta vez, volveré a estar preparada para la batalla" dije con vigor.

Asintió de acuerdo "Por supuesto"

Entre en el elevador agradecida de tener un asistente en quien podía confiar.

Con suerte, había visto a Edward por última vez.

* * *

**Maldito Hathaway! como lo detesto.**

**Quiero saber que piensan del capitulo!**

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios ^^ **

**Proximo Capitulo Edward's POV!**


	13. El Don

**La historia original (ingles) le pertenece a edwardsoul, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**Yo solo la traduje, nada es mío**

**Gracias a Karla por su ayuda ^^**

**Capitulo 13: El Don.**

* * *

**_(Edward's Point of View)_**

Caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación del hotel, Jasper se había ido hace horas, había tenido suficiente de mi tormento, se estaba volviendo loco, mi mente seguía reviviendo todo lo ocurrido este día, mis emociones cambiaban de la furia a la incredibilidad, de la tristeza a la frustración para finalmente regresar a la furia.

Había demasiado que abarcar.

Las palabras resonaron a través de mí "Te dejo libre"

Libre, nunca estaría libre de ella, mientras este mundo continuara girando y yo estuviera en alguna parte…existiendo… aun estaría atado a Bella.

Aparentemente, había malinterpretado todo, estaba tan seguro que después de haber pasado la noche junto a ella frente a la chimenea escuchándola decir mi nombre una y otra vez sería solo cuestión de tiempo que volviéramos a estar juntos, pasar junto a ella toda la noche era mucho más de lo que pensé que volvería a tener, fue emocionante, apasionante y hermoso, fue mi paraíso, estar tan cerca de Bella ahora que no era más una niña provocaba sentimientos de pasión tan fuertes que me recorrían por completo que no creía que fuera capaz de poseerlos.

Y ahora, la estaba perdiendo.

La forma en que bailamos la noche del viernes había sido la sensación más increíble que hubiera experimentado, la quería en todas las formas imaginables, llevo su brazo tan fuerte alrededor de mi cuello y sus dedos se habían entrelazado con tal firmeza con los míos…su corazón latía frenéticamente, estaba tan seguro que sentía la misma intensidad, el mismo anhelo, pero en cambio me engaño, robó mi compañía y me dijo que me perdiera.

Bella y hombres lobo. No. Era absolutamente inconcebible, ¿me había ido para mantener a Bella a salvo y ella se convertía en la mejor amiga de una manada de licántropos? No. No. NO. Impredecibles y sucios PERROS!

Mis músculos se tensaban cada vez que pensaba en ello, gruñía de disgusto, en esa foto Bella había sostenido la mano de Jacob. Apreté mi mandíbula incontrolablemente.

Ahora, había estado tan preocupado por Bella y Thomas, ¿existía alguna posibilidad que Bella estuviera enamorada de un hombre lobo? Habían pasado cada día juntos durante un año y medio, eso era más tiempo de lo que yo había estado con ella, quizás se había alejado del beso de Thomas no por mí, sino por Jacob, Bella nunca habría recurrido a él si yo no hubiera…nunca la habría dejado fuera de mi vista si hubiera sabido…la podrían haber matado…

Era un completo idiota, un absoluto idiota. ¿Qué había hecho?

Las horas paseando de un lado a otro no habían hecho nada para aliviar mi desesperación.

En su oficina, había estado tan enojado con ella por sus acciones en la sala de conferencias, me sentía justificado en mi furia por su traición, luego había visto esa foto de ella y Jake, una vez mas había visto la Bella que conocía, recordé como había sido dulce, cálida y confiada, la mirada en sus ojos en la foto era un claro ejemplo de lo mucho que Bella había cambiado, ahora la veía y sabía que era mi culpa, no era con ella que debía estar furioso sino conmigo, habían sido mis elecciones lo que había provocado todo esto.

Aunque estaba seguro que Alice ya le había avisado, tuve que llamar a Carlisle, estaba desolado con el giro de los acontecimientos, pero fiel a su naturaleza terminó haciéndome sentir mejor diciendo que podíamos comenzar de alguna manera nuevamente y unir a la familia incluso más con nuestros esfuerzos. Estaba en Bélgica, se ofreció a venir y tomar el control, pero me negué rotundamente, vería la manera de arreglarlo, nada de esto estaría pasando si no fuera por mi estupidez.

Pensé en lo que Bella había dicho, sobre que todo estaba en el pasado y no necesitaba vigilarla o preocuparme por ella o sentir la necesidad de arreglar la situación, ¿Qué diablos pensaba ella que estaba haciendo? No tenía idea de cómo en realidad me sentía.

A mitad de la noche luego de horas de pasear de un lado a otro decidí por fin ir a verla, no sabía si era la mejor idea después de todo lo que me había dicho hoy, pero no podría ponerse peor, no me importaba ahora, tenía que hacerla entender, subí por las escaleras y fácilmente llegué hasta su apartamento, no estaba allí y era tarde en la noche, observé la vista de la ciudad desde su ventana. ¿Dónde podría estar? _Por favor no estés con Thomas o Jake_, supliqué, sentía mi pecho pesado, me sentía abatido y solo.

Mientras permanecía allí en silencio, tuve miedo, tendría quizás dos días más en la sala de conferencias, antes que mi autoridad como ejecutivo de la compañía me fuera arrebatada, ayer había sido herido de tantas formas y comenzaba a sentir que mis días con Bella estaban contados, era como si quisiera guardar cada momento con ella, así podría tener muchos recuerdos tanto como pudiera luego que me dijera que me marchara, necesitaría todo el tiempo que lograra conseguir, estos recuerdos tendrían que perdurar mucho, mucho tiempo.

Al observar el apartamento de Bella, puede ver que no había traído parte de su vida pasada con ella, todo lo que veía en este lugar era nuevo, moderno y frio, parecía que le había dado completamente la espalda a su pasado, había tratado de olvidarlo todo.

Me senté y observé la noche, todo sobre Bella parecía frágil e incierto, pero había una cosa de la cual estaba absolutamente seguro, incluso después de todo lo que ella había hecho, de todas las manipulaciones y cosas despreciables a las que me había sometido, aún la amaba total y completamente.

La espere toda la noche, pero nunca volvió.

A la mañana siguiente, Jasper y yo nos sentamos en la sala de conferencias mientras que esperaba ansiosamente a Bella, durante todas estas semanas de reuniones, nunca llegaba hasta que estuviéramos todos sentados, no tenía una razón para creer que hoy sería diferente, era casi como si quisiera hacer una gran entrada, sin importar que, tenía que decirle como me sentía, si tenía que subirme a la mesa y declararle mis sentimientos por ella delante de todos en esta sala, lo haría, luego ella podría hacer lo que quisiera con ese conocimiento.

Michael Simmons entró abruptamente en la sala de conferencias y de pie frente a nosotros anunció que él estaría a cargo de la reunión, la ansiedad nubló mi juicio mientras decía "¿Dónde está la señorita Swan?"

Miró con indiferencia a su alrededor mientras respondía "Esta atendiendo algunos asuntos urgentes, transmito sus disculpas, estoy seguro que hoy tendremos una reunión productiva independientemente de la ausencia de la señorita Swan"

Estreché mis ojos con sospecha, Bella no se marchaba nunca por un minúsculo detalle ¿y de repente se iba a perder toda una reunión? Algo estaba mal, intenté entrar en su mente para averiguar más, pero había progresado mucho en las últimas semanas en dejarme afuera.

Mis abogados, Harry especialmente, parecía bastante aliviado que no estuviera presente, Jasper me miro con sorpresa, mi mente calculó todas las posibles razones de su ausencia, quizás no se sentía bien o se le presentó alguna emergencia, tal vez Hathaway le había asignado otro trabajo, quizás se había ido a algún lugar con Thomas o se había ido con Jake. Mis estomago se revolvió dolorosamente ante esa posibilidad.

La reunión continuaba y me obligué a prestar atención a los procedimientos, Simmons demostró ser un hombre inteligente y astuto, pude ver por qué Bella lo había dejado al frente de su equipo, al ritmo que esto iba, aun tendríamos otro día en la sala de conferencias.

Habían pasado horas y estábamos a punto de terminar, Harry estaba a mitad de un largo discurso, mientras lo escuchaba de repente oí mi nombre.

_Señor Cullen, si puede escucharme, tóquese el rostro. _

Era Simmons, no hice ningún movimiento que indicara que lo había oído. ¿Era otro truco? Decidí que jugaría por un rato más, aunque estaba extremadamente incomodo ante la idea de un humano sabiendo que podía leer mentes, casualmente pase mis dedos por mi mejilla.

_Bien, no tengo mucho tiempo y si Bella se entera de esto, estaré peor que despedido, acabaré muerto en un contenedor en algún lado._

Sonreí ante su correcta interpretación de la ira de Bella.

_Mire, esto no es asunto mío pero ¿podría decirme si siente algo por Bella? Solo tóquese el rostro de nuevo si lo hace y si quiere continuar esta conversación? _

Me tome un momento pensando cual debería ser mi próximo movimiento, esto bien podría ser solo un truco mas, pero, en realidad no tendría mucho que perder llegados a este punto, todo lo que me importaba era mi familia, Bella y la Corporación C y ya los había perdido. No había mucho que pudiera quitarme.

Lo mire fijamente para que no hubiera duda, lo taladré con la mirada mientras me inclinaba hacia delante en la silla y colocaba mi mano a un lado de mi rostro, tomó un profundo respiro y tragó con dificultad como si estuviera tomando valor. Sus siguientes palabras me atravesaron.

_¡Bella lo ama!_

Casi retrocedí, sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza.

_Ella está enamorada de usted y por lo que puedo ver lo ha estado por los últimos siete años._

Estaba levantándome, mirándolo fijamente, sin atreverme a creer lo que acababa de decir, pero aún animándolo con mi mirada para que continuara hablando.

_La hirió de verdad, está aterrada de acercarse a usted, cree que después que esto termine planea marcharse, está muy segura que no la ama y que la dejará, igual que antes._

El cuerpo me cosquilleaba, sentía casi como si algo corriera por mis venas nuevamente, quería levantarme y exigirle a Simmons que me dijera todo, si el miedo a que la dejara era lo único que hacía que Bella me rechazara, entonces todo este desastre había terminado, quería encontrarla y decirle todo, nunca había agradecido tanto que los discursos de Harry Banks fueran interminables, aunque ya estuviera llegando a su fin.

_Bella asistirá a una fiesta el domingo en la noche, usted será invitado, tendrá la oportunidad de hablar con ella y arreglar todo esto_

¿Era posible que fuera verdad? Me era difícil mantenerme en calma, lo mire directo a los ojos asintiendo con un rotundo si, hizo lo mismo y continuo.

_Haré que le llegue la invitación, y Señor Cullen, Bella salió con Thomas Vaughn porque yo la forcé y engañe, pensé que la ayudaría, pero nada lo ha hecho, antes de Thomas, el último hombre con el que estuvo, bueno… fue usted._

Me sentía eufórico, Jasper se giró en su silla para mirarme, era ligeramente consiente que Harry había terminado su prolongada charla, la reunión continuó por unos insoportables treinta minutos y la mente de Simmons no dijo nada mas, dio por terminada la reunión y me dirigí hacia él intentando mantener un paso humano.

"¿Dónde está?" exigí en voz baja "No quiero esperar hasta el domingo para hablar con ella"

Vaciló inseguro, y pude ver perfectamente donde se hallaba Bella.

"¿Ya está en Forks?" Dije disimulando muy mal mi enojo.

Los ojos de Simmons se agrandaron "Hombre, eres bueno" murmuró.

"Mira" dijo mientras paseaba la mirada de un lado a otro asegurándose que nadie pudiera informar a Bella que nos habían visto hablar "Necesita algo de tiempo sola, esto le ha costado bastante"

Una breve imagen de ella bajo su escritorio llorando llego a mi mente, hice un gesto ante la escena.

"Necesito verla _ahora_" insistí.

Extendió una mano para calmarme "Conozco a Bella muy bien, al menos eso pensaba hasta que usted llegó, ella en este momento está muy molesta, tan molesta que no le importó perderse la reunión de hoy, eso es definitivamente algo nuevo en ella, si la sigue hasta Washington, puede que de media vuelta y salga corriendo, dele unos días para que se calme, confíe en mi, Bella necesita un descanso con desesperación" comencé a protestar y levantó su mano para detenerme.

"Regresará el domingo por la tarde, no se perderá la fiesta"

La idea de ella, sola con una manada de licántropos me carcomía, pero, ¿y si realmente arruinaba la única oportunidad que tenia de recuperar a Bella? ¿Correría el riesgo? ¿ y si algo le sucedía? Me reí de mi mismo, aparentemente se las había arreglado de maravilla para mantenerse viva por siete años sin mi ayuda. Pero el viaje en avión sola… con su suerte, ni la caja negra sobreviviría, iba en contra de todo lo que creía dejarla marchar sola.

Finalmente levante la mirada "Muy bien, esperaré la invitación, gracias"

Asintió sonriendo "Tendrá la invitación antes del final del día"

Giré y me dirigí hacia Jasper con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro. Bella me amaba, me amaba.

"Que está pasando? Dijo Jasper en voz baja.

Le di una palmadita en su espalda y dije alegremente "Parece que voy a otra fiesta"

Me miró con curiosidad mientras caminábamos hacia los elevadores cuando escuche otro mensaje en mi cabeza.

_No la lastime de nuevo, ella nunca amará a nadie más._

Me giré enderezando los hombros, Simmons estaba de pie en la puerta de la sala de conferencias.

Regresé y dije con convicción "No se preocupe, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, la amo más que a nada, siempre lo he hecho" asintió una vez y se marchó por el pasillo.

Hace años, Bella me había dado un don.

Cuando me convertí en vampiro, no había tenido elección, pude haber tomado el camino de Carlisle, pero por diez años elegí ser un monstruo, las imágenes de lo que hice aun me perseguían y siempre lo harían, a pesar que finalmente volví con Carlisle y su estilo de vida, sabía en el fondo lo que realmente era, los instintos con los que constantemente luchaba me lo recordaban a diario, pero entonces, una noche en el pequeño pueblo de Forks una hermosa, confiada e inocente chica dijo mi nombre en sueños, y fui cambiado para siempre.

Ella vio algo en mi que yo no podía, estaba perdido y Bella me había encontrado.

Cuando le dije adiós a Bella, ella no había tenido opción, todo fue decisión mía, tomé su destino en mis manos y lo cambié, al igual que yo, ella había encontrado una manera de sobrevivir, de seguir adelante, yo había matado y bebido sangre humana, todo lo que ella había hecho era convertirse en una mujer de negocios despiadada, yo había visto quien era ella realmente, conocía lo que había dentro de su corazón, conocía cada latido, lo que lo hacía acelerar, nadie conocía su corazón mejor que yo.

Así que, ahora haría todo lo que pudiera para salvar a Bella justo como ella lo había hecho por mí, le contaría todo, le dejaría en claro y sin ninguna duda con que intensidad la amaba y vivía por ella, y de alguna manera, la convencería de que no sería capaz de dejarla otra vez, jamás. Pasaría el resto de mis días intentando compensar las cosas.

Bella y yo por una eternidad, eso era todo por lo que luchaba ahora.

* * *

**Quedan dos capítulos mas, el epilogo y terminamos !**

**Gracias a todos los que aún siguen leyendo la historia, se les quiere**

**Abrazos!**


End file.
